Family Affair
by CJzilla
Summary: What if Master Oogway trained another as Master Shifu trained Tai Lung? Over twenty years later the wayward student returns. Upon finding Shifu in Oogway's place, she is outraged. Freeing Tai Lung from his prison, both of them wreak havoc on the Valley.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayho Tokyo! Konnichi wa New York! Konban wa London! The name's CJzilla and I come here today to bring you something ! I saw Kung Fu Panda less than twelve hours ago and this is what formed in the dark side of my brain.

What if Master Oogway trained another as Master Shifu was training Tai Lung? Over twenty years later the wayward student reappeares. At finding Master Shifu in Oogway's place, she is outraged. She travels to Chroh-Gom Prison and sets Tai Lung free once more. The Valley of Peace will never be the same again.

As I tear down this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Fluff on me, hate on me... I don't care.

Disclaimer: CJzilla owns nothing of Dream Works'. I do own your reviews and your sanity

* * *

Family Affair

The Valley of Peace was slowly returning to normal from the dramatic events that had taken place a little less than two weeks ago.

First, the Dragon Warrior had been found. The supremely skilled martial artist expected to be chosen for this honor wasn't really a martial artist or skilled supremely in any way. The person chosen was an uncoordinated, chubby mess of a panda, named Po. As the shock of the new (and under-qualified) Dragon Warrior rippled through the Valley, another show-stopper gripped the land. The vengeful menace Tai Lung, had escaped from the impenetrable Chorh-Gom Prison. When problems were at their worst another blow hit. Master Oogway, greatest of the Jade Mountain's Masters had passed away.

But in the bleakest hour, Po rose to the occasion and Tai Lung was defeated in a most astonishing way. This victory over the formidable villain sealed Po's name in the Hall of Heroes as the Dragon Warrior.

Despite Po's skill and Dragon Warrior title the overweight panda still had much to learn, which explained why he was balancing a cookie on his nose in the middle of the Jade Palace. The panda's expressive green eyes were crossed, intently focused on the fortune cookie perched seductively on his short nose. The challenge of this exercise was to cultivate self restraint and focus. Po was failing at both of those things which granted him a painful slap on the back of the knee with a long bamboo rod.

"Po! _No_!" Master Shifu scolded. "Your eyes are to remain closed _throughout_ this task."

Po groaned, the smell of the fortune cookie making his mouth water.

"_But_ Master Shifu!" The panda whined, bouncing up and down. "I'm so hungry! And this cookie _looks __**so**__ good_!"

Another punishing slap of the bamboo rod.

"Don't focus on the cookie!" The Red Panda Kung Fu Master returned. "The cookie serves as a distraction. You must look beyond your nose and grip far grander things-"

But his philosophical lesson was cut off by a loud crunching noise and Po stuffing his face with the cookie. Shifu rolled his eyes and face-palmed.

"Hey," the panda remarked.

Master Shifu opened his eyes to see a tiny, drool-covered tidbit of the training cookie held out to him.

"-oo want f-ome?" Po questioned through the cookie in his mouth, making his cheeks bulge.

The wise Kung Fu Master pursed his lips and looked Po in the eye. Without saying a word Shifu swatted the portion of cookie out of the panda's hand and gave him an equally quick whack with his bamboo staff. Po yelped in pain at his smarting wrist and danced in a circle.

"Po, you have to focus," Shifu disciplined. "Being the Dragon Warrior means nothing if you cannot focus on things beyond your own nose!"

Po groaned as he shook the sting from his wrist.

"Well sorr-_E_ if I have a short attention span," the panda stuck his nose in the air, folding his arms. "Maybe you should have chosen a less distracting training implement. Like a… a… a pebble! Yeah, a pebble. That way I won't be tempted to eat it."

Shifu outstretched his staff and gave Po a strong stroke across the ankles. The panda fell like an old table leg. Po barely had time to process the pain when his Kung Fu Master hopped on his big belly and pointed the tip of his staff between his eyes.

"Distractions come in all different sizes," Shifu voiced. "Like pebbles some may be easy to ignore, but others like your cookie, will be much harder to avoid. You must learn to dismiss disruption and you can't do that without learning focus _first_!"

Po made a face.

"Well, I rock the simple life, you know, being the Dragon Warrior and all," the panda took the tip of Shifu's staff off of his forehead. "I haven't met a distraction that I haven't conquered."

Shifu gave his student an unimpressed stare before he looked up.

"Hey look! There's Tigress!" The martial art master pointed.

Po was immediately on his feet.

"Where?!" He cried, nearly crushing Shifu under his foot.

When he didn't see his favorite member of the Furious Five, Po sunk.

"You see Po?" Shifu voiced from the ground. "Life's full of distractions. I just used your fascination with Tigress against you. And so will your enemy if you allow it."

With that the Red Panda Kung Fu Master began limping toward the Hall of Heroes.

"Yeah, well," Po followed his master, "I'll never look a cookie the same way again, thanks to you. And hey? Can I-… can I take a snack break? I'm gonna die!"

Shifu chuckled and flicked his wrist, dismissing his student. Po gleefully ran off, thinking about what he could eat.

Master Shifu found himself sitting next to the calming water of the Hall of Heroes. Standing in Oogway's place was far less stressful than he once thought. When the Red Panda was under the wisest Kung Fu Master of all time, Shifu felt like his nose was always stuck to the grindstone. But now that he was at peace with himself, just as he promised to Oogway, he felt relaxed and rejuvenated.

He felt as if the world could throw any curveball it wanted, because he'd be able to rise above it!

Then Shifu heard the door creak open.

"Excuse me Master Shifu," it was Zeng, the Jade Mountain's messenger goose.

The Red Panda opened his blue eyes.

"Yes?" He motioned for the goose to come closer. "Do you have something for me?"

Zeng chuckled nervously, twiddling his "fingers".

"Not a something per say," the goose returned. "There is someone lingering in the training yard, asking to see you."

Shifu made a puzzled face.

"Well, who let this person in?" He asked, confused.

Zeng gave a frightened chuckle.

"That's the thing, sir," the goose grinned sheepishly, "no one did."

Shifu's eyes widened slightly.

"Throw the intruder out," the Red Panda grew angry, his tail flicking back and forth impatiently. "If this person would rather sneak in than use the front door, they are not worthy to see me!"

Just then the doors simultaneously opened. Outside light distorted the outline of a person was cast through the dark hall. Standing there for a long second, Shifu was about to reprimand the intruder.

"Not even for an old friend?" A calm and velvety smooth woman's voice cut through the silence.

Shifu recognized the husky, seductive voice and it took him a mere second to place it, though he couldn't believe it. The figure chuckled and moved deeper into the Hall of Heroes. By the dim candle light, Shifu then saw her face.

Before him was a silvery vulpine female as old as Tai Lung, with an easy smile and yellow eyes that shot right through him and caressed his soul.

"Long time no see, Master Shifu," the vixen smiled. "And for the record, I did use the front door."

The Red Panda Master found himself to be staring. He shook off his disbelief.

"Layla?!" The Martial Arts Master gasped as he got to his feet. "Little Layla? Is that you?"

The vixen gave a silent chuckle.

"Yes, Master Shifu," she knelt to her knees and bowed. "But as you can see, I'm not so little anymore."

No indeed. Oogway's last pupil had grown into her ears and developed curves in all the right places.

"Good to see you again, Layla," was all Shifu could say before he looked at the goose. "Zeng that will be all."

Zeng bowed and ran out the door, shutting it behind him. The gray fox looked up and grinned.

"It's good to be back at Jade Mountain once again," Layla voiced, and then her face fell into a serious expression. "I came as soon as I heard the rumors. Tell me, Master Shifu… Is...? Has-? Has Master Oogway's path on this earth drawn to a close?"

Shifu's face fell, a stab of morning in his chest when he thought of his closest friend. Dropping his eyes to the floor, the Red Panda sighed.

"Yes," he answered. "I'm sorry Layla."

A quiet but sharp gasp could be heard from the vixen followed by an enormous silence. Shifu couldn't bring his head up for fear the tears brimming his eye lids would escape.

"Master Oogway's death is… bitter, Master Shifu," Layla then said, her voice cracking with a suppressed sob. "I know how close you two were. I'm sorry for your… l-loss."

Shifu looked up at Oogway's wayward student.

"And I understand how hard this must be for you, Layla," the Red Panda voiced. "You were his last and closest pupil."

The silvery vulpine had her eyes closed.

"I am pleased he finished his earthy course," Layla spoke softly. "B-but… but he… left… too soon."

Shifu disagreed. Oogway himself said that his time had come. The old turtle had spent many lifetimes learning the secrets to balance and the universe. And after discovering those secrets, he trained two students after him; Shifu and the much younger Layla.

"He was… very old," the Kung Fu Master returned. "It was-"

Layla snapped her eyes to his. Shifu once again saw the anger that drove her away from the Jade Temple over twenty years ago.

"No," she cut him off. "He left too soon. I'll never get to show him my new skills and my self improvement. I'll never be able to... apologize."

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	2. Pick Up the Pieces

Ohyaho London! Konnichi wa New York! Konban wa Tokyo! CJzilla here, bringing you another chapter! Enjoy.

As I tear this city to the ground, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me... I don't care.

* * *

Pick Up the Pieces

Layla balled her fists in a show of frustration.

"Layla," Shifu said, "to Oogway, you had nothing to apologize for. He'd be happy with your return home."

The vixen stood, anger lighting up her yellow eyes.

With Layla's angry outburst a wave of wind blew through the room, dousing the candles and causing scrolls to violently flutter. Shifu forgot how powerful she'd become under Oogway's mentoring, even though she'd been gone for so long.

"Layla," the Red Panda Master walked off of the rise, "calm yourself. There's nothing to be angry over."

The vixen glared at Master Shifu.

The vulpine was known to have a mysterious and painful childhood. To her, her best was never good enough and caused her to go to extremes to slate her ideal. Even Oogway couldn't convince the young vixen that if she put her whole heart into something, _that_ was her best.

Layla's eyes fell to the floor as she sighed. She paused again, eyes cast to the painting of her deceased master. The Red Panda held his eyes to his old friend's pupil. Oogway's death was hard on the entire Valley, not to mention the aged turtle's closest friends. Shifu inhaled, the stab of mourning still pricking his heart.

"There is nothing wrong with grieving, Layla," the Red Panda voiced. "Let your tears flow and your heart ache. Mourning cleanses the soul and allows forgiveness."

Then he moved down to Layla. Her face stiffened and her eyes sharpened.

"Tears are a waste of time," the vixen's intelligent yellow eyes concealing wretched tears. "There is nothing accomplished by tears other than a wet face and the pity of others."

Shifu was taken aback. Layla's heart was still stony and unyielding.

"Layla," the Red Panda tapped his staff on the floor. "Repressing and dismissing emotions is not what Master Oogway taught you. If you withhold sorrow, happiness and humanity all that's left is a heart blacker than coal."

Layla's eyes were not on him any more. She was firmly staring at Oogway's staff held in his little paw. Shifu traced her eyes to his staff, then shot his eyes equally rapidly to hers. The vixen's yellow eyes were glazed over with thought.

"You are now Supreme Kung Fu Master, Shifu," her tone was abandoned with a hint of fury.

The Red Panda feared her thoughts and her next words.

"You are _nothing_," Layla spat. "So you deserve _nothing_! You _took_ it from Master Oogway!"

Something in Shifu's gut told him to keep his body loose and ready for an attack.

"No I didn't, Layla," the Red Panda immediately voiced. "Master Oogway left me as Supreme Kung Fu Master."

He read the vixen's face and saw fury. As her fists tightened and she gritted her teeth, the room began to vibrate.

"You were power hungry and self righteous," Layla growled as objects began to levitate. "Look at what you did to Tai Lung! He's marked for your presumptuousness. You filled his head with fantasies of ultimate power! You tried to buy your way into Master Oogway's position and when you couldn't, you _took_ it!"

Shifu stood his ground and gave an authoritative tap of his staff.

"Layla, enough!" The Red Panda barked. "Your accusations are weak and unfounded. I did not take anything from Master Oogway nor did I want his position. But in light of events beyond my control, I was forced into Oogway's shoes."

Layla's expression remained but the vibrations and levitating ceased. Shifu glared at her.

"You are dismissed from my sight, Layla," the Red Panda pointed his staff to the door, slightly disgusted. "Your anger blinds you. Clear your mind and you may talk to me."

The vixen's scowl grew deeper as she reached into her tattered robe. Seizing a smoke bomb, she threw it to the ground. When the smoke cleared, the vulpine was gone.

Letting out a shaky breath, Shifu held his throat to see if she'd tore it out or not.

Just then the doors burst open and the slurping of noodles could be heard. In walked Po, his face at the bottom of a bowl of noodles. Shifu couldn't have asked for a better distraction and he could kiss the panda for his timing. Po slurped up the last of his meal and laughed.

"Who were you _talking_ to?" The chubby panda burped, closing his eyes as he rubbed his nose. "And I'm not angry any _more_. I ate and I forgive you for the cookie test."

Shifu rolled his eyes as Po swiveled on his hips.

"I wasn't talking to you Po," the Kung Fu Master returned, leaning on his staff returning his eyes to where Layla was once standing. "I was talking to someone else."

The panda glanced around the Hall of Heroes before he gave his master a funny look.

"Who? Cause I don't see anyone here but the two of us," Po returned. "Maybe, in your old age, you're talking to dead people."

He then gasped.

"DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" Po cried falling to his knees.

In a flash of a second Master Shifu's hand was over the panda's mouth.

"There's no need for a yelly fit," the wise marital artist told his student. "One of Oogway's old students has returned to the Jade Mountain."

Po gave his master a nutty look, like Shifu had just grown an extra head.

"Whaddya mean Master Oogway taught another student?!" The panda's arms were in the air.

Shifu gave him a conk with his staff.

"She was the last Master Oogway ever mentored," the Red Panda grabbed Po's lips with his little yet powerful hand. "I know her as Layla, but you shall call her Lady Layla."

Po nodded.

"Layla has been traveling abroad for the last twenty years and is finally back at the Jade Temple," Shifu added.

The panda blinked.

"Twen-y years?" Shifu still had a death grip on his lips. "Dats a long, long f-ime!"

"Such is the path of a warrior," the Red Panda Master returned nodding at Layla.

Shifu took his hand off of Po's mouth.

"I see Lady Layla has improved her disappearing technique," the Kung Fu Master thoughtfully tapped his staff on the floor. "I wonder what else she's perfected over the years…"

"Okay…" The panda drawled. "Well, if you make a habit out of talking to people who aren't there, just don't start arguing with yourself."

Shifu pounded the bottom of his staff on Po's foot. As the panda danced around, whimpering in pain and holding his foot, Shifu kept his eyes on the window he was sure Layla fled out of.

"She is as angry as I remember," the Red Panda Master held his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, Oogway. What would you do right now?"

"See?!" Po pointed. "You're talking to people who aren't there _again_!"

The Red Panda turned to his student but glanced at the empty noodle bowl on the floor.

"How many times must I tell you, Po?" Shifu scolded. "The Hall of Heroes is a sacred place, _NOT_ a mess hall!"

The panda glanced at the bowl.

"Hey!" Po went defensive. "Technically that's just an empty bowl! The food was in my _mouth_ when I walked in!"

The Kung Fu Master gave his student an unimpressed stare at his horrible excuse.

"Does one deny the existence of wind when it's not blowing?" Shifu tapped his staff on the dirt. "**NO**! And if I ever catch you eating in the Hall of Heroes again, I'll put you on dish duty for a _month_!"

Po gasped.

"All right! All right!" The panda scrambled toward the bowl. "I'll never eat in there again! I swear! NOT THE DISH DUTY! _PLEASE_! I've been a good Dragon Warrior!"

Now the panda was blubbering, making Shifu groan.

"F-fine!" The Red Panda face-palmed. "Just… just put that bowl away and let's get back to our focus lesson."

"Sure! Sure!" Po scrambled to the door, tripping and smacking his nose on the floor. "OW! I'll put the bowl away and get back to the training yard! I'm practically there all ready!"

"GO!" Shifu ordered pointing his staff at the panda.

Po then kicked the bowl accidentally, sending the bowl sliding on the floor. He chased it but kept kicking it. He dove for it but bit his tongue in the process. With a yelp of pain, the clumsy panda scooped up the bowl and ran out the door. But when he snapped the door shut, he mashed his hand. With another yelp of pain, Po was gone.

Shifu popped his lips and turned back to the Hall's pond. Perhaps he could figure out what to do about Layla.

Po shook the pain from his nose, hand and tongue. Why did various body parts get hurt in the most painful places? First he got his foot stuck between some loose boards in his bedroom, then he got his face stuck in the cookie jar and finally he slams his hand in the door. And that was just within the half an hour! Gravity seemed to have it out for him.

"You got nothin' on me!" Po then yelled into the sky. "You hear me gravity?! _Nothin'_!"

The panda put the noodle bowl on his head and crossed his arms as he looked into the nearest cloud.

"You have _no_ control over the _Dragon Warrior_!" Po went on, the bowl spinning on his head. "I am supremely awesome, Master of Awesomness! I am the fighter who defeated Tai Lung with a _single_ finger!"

Po wiggled his pinkies at the universe.

"Who are you talking to, Po?" Came a voice from in front of the panda.

Po tripped at the sudden voice and came to a stop in front of Tigress' feet.

"Oh," the panda rolled around on the ground for a second before he managed to get to his feet. "H-hi Tigress. I was just… doing an ancient and sacred… Dragon Warrior… uh… I was just practicing my trash talk. Am I getting better?"

The female tiger grinned, fighting off a laugh at how endearing this pudgy panda was.

"A little," Tigress answered. "Maybe you should puff out your chest just because you can intimidate so well."

Po nodded, smile tripling in size. He sucked in his gut and puffed out his chest before his pants promptly dropped to the floor. Embarrassed and with Tigress' gut busting laughter not helping, the panda scooped up his pants from around his ankles and ran toward the kitchen, bowl spinning on his head.

Layla stood at the Peach Tree of Infinite Wisdom, her Master's favorite spot. Gloom set in her heart when she saw the once brilliant peach tree withered and dead. This was no doubt the work of that power hungry Shifu. He always wanted Master Oogway's knowledge and probably put the aged turtle in his grave.

Setting her hand on the weak tree memories hit the vixen's brain like a wall.

Layla was a little vulpine child no more than nine years old when her real family cold-heartedly tricked her into waiting for them at the top of Jade Mountain. Layla was helpless and alone. She'd never forget that day when those big red doors opened and that kind-hearted turtle stood there with a welcoming smile. Though it cost the aged turtle several sweet rolls to the almost feral fox child, Oogway got her into the temple. At first the Kung Fu Master gave her a job as a dishwasher, her work in exchange for a roof over her head and food in her belly.

But that all changed when she met Tai Lung. The cocky twelve-year-old snow leopard boy constantly teased her as she cleaned around him. All it took was one punch across Tai Lung's smug face and Master Oogway sensed the young vixen needed guidance to her anger more than anything. Thus began the training as a Kung Fu warrior.

As she grew so did Layla's anger. Though she was older than normal when she started training, by the time she was sixteen Layla could put Tai Lung to the mat. She was talented but still Oogway disapproved of her anger and temper. Layla saw how her anger had caused a rift between her and the only person to ever care about her, so in the dead of night she ran away. Hoping that she'd learn to control her anger, the vixen traveled.

But when she heard that her beloved Master had passed away, Layla dropped everything and traveled tirelessly back to the Jade Mountain. Imagine her distain when she found the arrogant Shifu in Oogway's unequaled position. The conniving little sneak must have _taken_ the title as Supreme Kung Fu Master from the aged turtle! Shifu didn't deserve that staff nor to be a Kung Fu master. He'd never replace Oogway. Layla would make sure of that.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	3. Meet the Dragon Warrior

Ohayo my FanFiction Land Motherhopers! CJzilla here with a lightning fast update! Enjoy.

As I blow down this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me... You know...

* * *

Meet the Dragon Warrior

"Where are my cookies?" Monkey questioned hanging from his tail as he examined his empty cookie stash. "I fill this jar with cookies every week and someone eats them all before I get to them."

Mantis shook his head, running his fore limbs over his mandibles.

"Have you ever placed a trap in the jar?" Crane questioned looking up at Monkey from the pantry's floor.

The Golden Languor nodded.

"I put in mouse traps; four of them!" Monkey dropped from the ceiling. "And every time the traps are exactly as I placed them and my cookies are gone. A trickster of utmost skill must be behind it."

"Isn't it obvious," the boys heard a hiss from the doorway.

In slithered Viper with an entertained smirk on her face. Gliding along the floor and up to Monkey, she rose off the ground to look him in the eye.

"You can put those cookies in a hole, at the other side of town, with a brick building over it and still, he'd find them and eat them," the snake smiled.

Monkey still looked confused.

"Why don't you put some dark jelly in your next batch of cookies?" Viper turned. "And at the end of the day, see who has a colored face and tongue?"

The Golden Languor nodded, mouth open.

"Excellent!" Monkey cheered. "Viper, you are a genius!"

The female snake giggled slightly and slithered out of the room. Crane followed her as Mantis remained with Monkey.

"We all know it's Po," the Red Crowned crane stated, his hat tipping as he looked down over his eyes as he looked at Viper. "Why didn't you just tell him?"

Viper smiled at the bird, her forked tongue lapping the air.

"The world if full of mysteries and that makes the world exciting," she answered. "As long as Monkey doesn't know, it's an adventure. Besides, it will give him something to do besides wonder about his missing cookies."

Crane chuckled.

"Did you learn that from Master Shifu or Master Oogway?" The Red Crowned crane asked.

Viper grinned wider.

"Master Oogway," she answered. "He had all the Kung Fu knowledge in the world but could still find pleasure in the simplicity of others."

"I hope Po has his running shoes on," Crane voiced. "Because as soon as Monkey finds out it's him, we might need to find a new Dragon Warrior."

Crane and Viper enjoyed a loud laugh as they made their way through the living quarters.

Meanwhile out in the training yard, Po and Master Shifu had finished their focus training. Po failed, again. The panda thought his master would use a rock or a stick or something to train with. But **NO**! Shifu had to play _dirty_! The Red Panda Master used the _biggest_, _fullest_, **most mouth watering** dumpling in the entire Valley of Peace! Po couldn't contain himself as it sat on his nose. Two seconds later it was in his mouth and it tasted _SO GOOD_! So now, the Dragon Warrior had to sweep the training yard's dirt as punishment.

"Stupid broom," Po growled as he swept a massive amount of dirt into a big pile. "That was not fair! Shifu knows I can't pass up a dumpling… Was that the whole exercise? ...Focus? Aw man! There's that stupid lesson Master Shifu wanted to teach me!"

The panda grumbled as he scooped up the pile of dirt into a dist pan.

"I can so totally focus!" Po went on talking to himself. "And I can do it with my eyes closed."

Po shut his eyes and visualized a giant dumpling forest. He had a chop sticks in his hand, a bib on his neck and an empty stomach. Po licked his lips as he imagined the whole thing.

"Oh yeah," the panda rubbed his stomach. "Totally focused."

Po opened his eyes and immediately saw a vulpine in front of him. Her yellow eyes screamed out an inaudible sound that knocked the panda in the brain.

"WHOA!" Po jumped back throwing his dust pan high into the air.

The panda lost his balance, went crashing to the ground and tumbled across the yard. Po came to a stop flat on his face in the middle of the training yard. He opened his eyes just in time to see the dust pan full of dirt jet sky high. Time slowed down as he saw the pan turn over and the wave of brown dirt coming his way. Po had just enough time to shut his eyes as dirt blanketed him.

"Man!" The panda cried out, his face and body caked in dirt.

Blinded, dirty and dirt-coated, the panda lost his balance.

Po went tumbling around the training yard. He then crashed into a rack of training implements, knocking the weapons high into the air. Trying to retake his balance, the panda stepped into the bucket that he was going to put the dirt into, getting his foot stuck. Trying to get the dirt out of his eyes and shaking his foot that was in the bucket, Po was something to see.

The panda fell on his butt and in that same second, as he got the bucket off of his foot, the training weapons fell from the sky. Po squeaked in horror as he floundered to avoid all of the sharp ones. Swords and spears peppered the ground around him, outlining his body. And as the last sword fell from the sky, aimed toward his head, Po could not avoid it. Thankfully someone threw his dust bucket and hit the sword. Spinning of and harmlessly skewering the ground, the sword came to a stop.

"Kadush," Po gasped, eyeing the spear that came dangerously close to his crotch.

Then he blacked out.

Po wasn't sure how long he was out but when he opened his eyes he saw something dark peering down at him and blocking the sun from his eyes. Shaking the stars from his head, the panda squinted, trying to focus on the dark silhouette. When reality sharpened once again he saw those soul stealing yellow eyes again. Po yelped in surprised and squirmed. Crawling backwards the panda hitting a training dummy and could no longer move away.

The vixen held a friendly yet entertained smile as she walked toward him. Po's eyes bugged when she stood a pace away from him. Without that smile leaving her face, the vulpine stretched out her hand to the panda. Po didn't do anything but ogle at her eyes.

The female fox then knelt beside him.

"Are you all right?" She asked using her finger to snap the panda's slack mouth shut.

Her actions snapped Po out of his trace. The panda scrambled to his feet, but not without hitting his head on one of the training dummy's wooden arms. Hissing in pain Po clapped his hands over his head. Over his dance, he heard the vixen giggle.

"Uh, yeah," the panda managed, the pain on his head making him wink and pulling up his slacking pants.

The vixen giggled as her eyes drifted over Po's body. She circled as she studied him for long moments, making the panda feel like the sun was getting too hot to bear. The vulpine female suddenly gave Po a deep bow.

"It's an honor to finally meet the Dragon Warrior," she smiled.

How'd she know that?

Po blinked, making the fox giggle. She was a silver fox with a slightly orange tail, striking yellow eyes and a full hourglass figure under an old silk robe that was torn and tattered on her sleeves and feet. But those eyes… those eyes were haunting. Po was sure that he felt her eyes steal his soul and devour it in front of him.

"You're perfect," her voice brought Po out of his lost stare.

The panda blinked again.

"Excuse me?" Po squeaked, his voice cracking at the vixen.

"You're perfect," she repeated, smile on her face. "Master Oogway chose very well."

The panda blushed, his brown and white fur lighting with pink and his green eyes falling to the ground at his feet.

"Forgive me Master Dragon Warrior," the vixen bowed. "My name is Layla."

Po was surprised and he shot his eyes back to the fox's. He stared at the vixen whom he just found out was the lost student of Oogway's.

"O-oh! Oh yeah!" Po remembered he hadn't introduced himself. "I'm Po and _you're_ Lady Layla! It's an honor."

The panda gave a gawky bow. Lady Layla giggled again.

"So," the vixen circled him, "you are the legendary Dragon Warrior?"

Lady Layla ran her finger from on Po's body as she circled him. The panda froze like ice under her touch.

"Amazing," Lady Layla stopped in front of him, taking her finger off his soft, dirt-covered belly. "You are everything I expected in the Dragon Warrior."

Po blushed harder and stared at his feet. Lady Layla was the first, save for Master Oogway, who had known him to be the Dragon Warrior at first glance. At first, Master Shifu and the Furious Five didn't take Po seriously, let alone as the Dragon Warrior. Yet, just as Master Oogway had done, the vixen picked up on the panda's worthiness.

"H-how'd you know I was the Dragon Warrior?" Po rubbed the back of his head.

Lady Layla leaned into him and placed her hand over his heart.

"You are pure in heart and spirit," she whispered. "You are the Dragon Warrior; the diamond in a void of coal."

A goofy smile cracked over the panda's face.

"Aw," Po flushed, kicking an invisible pebble. "Stop it, you're making me blush. But you know… I _am_ awesome."

Lady Layla laughed, hand over her mouth.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	4. Smiling Faces Sometimes

Ohayho New York! Konnichi wa London! Konban wa Tokyo! CJzilla here with another chapter! The inspiration for my OC "Lady Layla" was the villainess from the awesome film "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon". The masterful, the deliciously evil, Jade Fox. Now in this chapter, Lady Layla pushes and Tigress shoves back. Enjoy.

As I crush this city under my monstrous feet, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me... I don't care.

* * *

Smiling Faces Sometimes

Po forced a laugh, trying to keep his cool around this experienced warrior. Was there anything NOT corny that would come out of his mouth?

Then the grey vixen turned on her heel, spinning.

"Then please, most honorable Master Po-" she bowed.

Lady Layla bounced over to a pair of bamboo staffs lying on the ground. Doing a single handed handstand, the vixen snatched one of the staffs. Flipping to her feet, she flicked the second rod into her free hand with her ankle. Walking over to the panda, Lady Layla spun the staffs in her hands.

"-show me what you've got," she gave him a wily smile as she held out the rod.

Po gingerly took the rod from her soft hand.

"Uh-… I… I don't really… uh… I don't think I should fight with you…" The panda floundered for the right words. "You're a chick… and I'm a dude… Oh, man! This is hard to explain-"

He was cut off when Lady Layla threw part of her robe to the side. Under the cloak was a tight ashen silk top, hip cut pants and a silk over-skirt. The silvery vixen spun her staff and laughed.

"Who says we're fighting?" The vulpine asked. "I haven't trained with another Kung Fu Master in a long time. You are schooling me, _Master_ Po."

With that she bowed to him. Po glanced around. When he saw no one watching, the panda shrugged.

"What the heck?" Po smiled, gripping his staff. "Prepare for 110 percent of Dragon Warrior _awesomeness_!"

The panda spun it around his body before clocking his face. Lady Layla held in a giggle as she watched Po hold his nose.

"I meant to do that," he croaked. "It's how I warm up. _Ow_…"

Lady Layla giggled and the two warriors honorably bowed to each other.

"And since you're a lady, you can go first," Po remarked.

Those words scarcely left his mouth before he had to throw up his staff to block a hit from the vixen. Lady Layla did all the basic offensive moves; aiming for his ankles, sides and head. Po blocked them easily. Setting his staff just behind her ankle, the panda gave the vulpine a push with his big belly. Lady Layla went reeling backwards, tripping on Po's staff. She danced clumsily, trying to retake her balance. The panda laughed, spinning his rod.

"Wow," he teased. "You _are_ rusty. Why don't you just give up now? Save yourself the embarrassment."

Lady Layla laughed, determination flashing over her yellow eyes. And she dove at Po again.

Raising her staff, she aimed for the panda's head. Po easily blocked it. And when he swung his rod around toward her head, Lady Layla blocked it. The vixen managed a gentle stroke across Po's side as she pinned his rod to the ground.

Layla's yellow eyes locked with Po's green ones. The vixen saw a cool calm and a love of life in the panda's eyes. That's why she was so drawn to this light-hearted warrior. He didn't take himself or his fighting that seriously.

Po saw the vixen give a big, happy laugh as she jumped away. The panda smiled as he took the offensive. Lady Layla held her staff firmly in her hands and Po simply snuck his rod between her arms and spun it. Her wrists were hit and her grip was gone. Lady Layla's staff went spinning into the air. Po gave his opponent another belly push. Lady Layla bounced with it as she watched her rod spin skyward. The panda thought he'd won the fight but she jumped into the air, _high_ into the air. Catching her staff, she twisted in midair and hurled it to the dirt. The bamboo rod stuck straight out of the dirt.

Po watched the vulpine glide out of the air. She landed gracefully on the tip of her skewered rod, not a splinter of the wood was heard.

"Whoa," the panda awed, surprised.

Lady Layla laughed and she jumped to the ground. Bowing, the grey vixen finished the fight.

"That was fun," she voiced bringing her body upward. "Thank you, Master Po."

Their eyes locked again. Po found that he was staring again. He was about to say something cheesy when both warriors heard clapping from the pavilion of the Hall of Heroes. Po and Lady Layla looked up and saw Tigress clapping, a neutral look on her face. Without a word, the female warrior bounded from out of the shadows and to the training yard.

Tigress eyed Lady Layla with a distrustful look. Going against her normal stickler manner, Tigress gave a blatant disrespectful glare to the older female. Lady Layla returned the stare with her own. Both females' tails flicked back and forth as they silently sized each other up.

Po was confused and uncomfortable with the silence. He decided to end it.

"Hey Tigress!" The panda cheered. "Glad you liked the show!"

Tigress didn't peel her eyes off of the silvery vixen. She felt jealousy rise inside of her as she glared at the vulpine. Tigress was very well aware of who the female was in front of her, but that didn't take the edge off of the envious sting she felt when Lady Layla was flirting with Po.

"Uh… Tigress? Lady Layla?" Po's voice was getting high, a sign that he was feeling uneasy.

After their eyes bored into each other's, Lady Layla snorted. Turning on her heel she pulled her training staff from the dirt and placed it back where she found it. Picking up her tattered cream-colored cloak, Lady Layla put it over her shoulders.

"Leaving? So soon?" Tigress jeered, though her ridiculing tone was subtle.

The vixen Kung Fu Master picked up on the female tiger's contemptible attitude and immediately turned.

"Not at all," Lady Layla responded. "I was just getting comfortable."

To vex the disrespectful tiger further, the vixen let her eyes come to Po.

"You are very skilled with a staff, Master Po," Lady Layla flashed a smile. "How are you with your bare hands?"

**THAT WAS IT! **

Tigress gave a loud, angry snarl and dove at Lady Layla. The vixen moved quickly to the side and the tiger passed her harmlessly. Tigress recoiled and took a swipe at the vulpine with her claws. But she saw a blur of cream-colored cloth wrap around her hand before she could strike Lady Layla. Tigress was then yanked off of her flow of attack and thrown away from the silvery vixen. She tumbled in the dirt before coming to a quick stop.

Po was horrified at seeing one of his friends and an honorable Kung Fu Master getting into a fight.

"Hey!" The panda ordered. "Knock it off! Both of you!"

Tigress was on her feet. She let out a growl and sped toward Lady Layla. Again, the female tiger aimed to shear that smile right off of the vixen's face. Lady Layla spread her arms, the cloth of her cloak flowing with her movements.

The vixen caught her fists with one of her cloak's sleeves. Lady Layla then clapped a hand on Tigress' thigh and ollyooped the girl over her head. She slammed the younger warrior to the ground. The Kung Fu Master dropped Tigress to the ground, her hand still on her thigh and sleeve still tightly wrapped around her fists.

Lady Layla grinned down at Tigress.

Tigress gritted her teeth and raised a foot, placed it on the vulpine's belly and gave her a shove into the air. Lady Layla gave a yelp of surprise as her sleeve ripping from her cloak. The vixen hit the dirt.

Tigress shredded the remainder of Lady Layla's sleeve from around her hands. Bouncing to her feet, the female warrior was ready to continue the fight. She was met by angry green eyes of a certain panda.

"That's enough Tigress," Po commanded.

Tigress seethed, ears flat on her head.

"Get out of the way Po!" She snapped. "I'm going to teach that fox a lesson!"

She sidestepped only to have Po match her move.

"No," the panda firmly returned. "We were having fun. You took it to the bad place."

Tigress' mouth fell open at the panda's reprimand. Then Po turned and gated to Lady Layla.

"Are you all right?" The panda knelt beside the vixen.

Lady Layla nodded, looking stunned. Taking Po's hand, she got to her feet.

"Sorry about Tigress, Lady Layla," the panda explained, eyeing Lady Layla's missing sleeve. "Maybe there's something in the bean curd."

The vixen dusted herself off.

"That's all right," Lady Layla returned. "I was young once too."

Po shot Tigress an angry glance.

"C'mon, Lady Layla," the panda said quietly. "Let's get into the shade."

He motioned for the steps and pavilion of the Hall of Heroes.

"I'd be delighted, Master Po," the vixen returned. "Thank you."

Without another word, Lady Layla took Po's arm and the two walked up the steps. Tigress watched in disbelief as the two warriors moved under the dark pavilion. But at the last second, before the shadows swallowed them up, Lady Layla looked back at her. The vixen's yellow eyes sharpened into taunting daggers and an evil smirk split her lips as she pulled Po tighter to her. Then both Lady Layla and Po disappeared.

Tigress' blood boiled. She closed her fists so tight it hurt, the fur on the back of her neck stood straight and she let out a furious yowl. This was not over! Not by a long shot! That tease of a vixen would _not_ tear her friends apart, Tigress _swore_!

Tigress burst into the training room, hoping blow off some of her anger by mercilessly beating the candy out of the equipment. Instead of being the only warrior inside the training room, Viper and Mantis were casually working through the hazards. But the female viper stopped once she heard the doors practically kicked in. She spied Tigress, looking as mad as she'd ever seen her.

Without a word, the female tiger gave an angry snarl as she leapt head first into the obstacle course. In the blink of an eye the swinging hazards were reduced to sawdust. Viper barely had a moment to grab Mantis and move out of the way before Tigress continued her warpath. Viper and Mantis stood on the sidelines, eyes bugged as they watched the usually calm perfectionist turn into an angry whirlwind, tearing things apart.

The spinning exercise dummies were turned into fire wood, busted in unrecognizable ways. Tigress moved to the fire spitting bamboo tubes. Twisting, flipping and leaping among the flames, the female tiger growled loudly. With one thrust of her palms, a blast of wind shot through the air and doused the strong flames. Falling from the air, Tigress landed at the end of the course breathing hard but her anger in no way spent.

"Whoa," she heard Mantis awe.

Turning her furious amber eyes to her two friends, she shot them a glare. Viper sighed and turned to Mantis.

"Mantis, could you excuse us for a second?" The snake asked.

The bug darted his eyes between Tigress and Viper.

"Girl talk," Viper explained with a grin.

"OoooOh," Mantis realized. "All right. I'm gone."

Mantis bounced to the door and disappeared.

Viper then turned her attention to her friend. Slithering over to Tigress without taking her green eyes off of her, the snake approached.

"What's wrong?" Viper questioned raising herself so that she could look the female tiger in the eye. "I've never seen you so troubled."

Tigress gave a growl, taking an intimidating step toward the snake.

"It's none of your business!" She snapped.

Tigress jumped off of the sidelines and back into the exercise course. Viper let her tongue lap the air and followed. The female tiger stood on the Brawling Bowl, fighting an invisible opponent. Viper joined her and blocked an unintentional blow. Tigress growled and began to fight with the snake.

"Anger is not the way of the Kung Fu master," Viper voiced, easily dodging Tigress' jukes. "Anger makes you careless, emotional; making you do things that you regret seconds later."

The snake caught Tigress' fist and yanked her off of her feet. The emotional tiger fell, coming to a stop at the bottom of the bowl on her back. Tigress' anger was in her nose but felt her eyes blur over with tears. Viper too noticed the withheld tears in her friend's eyes.

"Tigress," the female snake sympathized, "I am your friend and I care for you. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Tigress closed her eyes and sniffled.

"You'll laugh," she returned rolling to her side.

Viper sprawled herself on the edge of the bowl, looking down at Tigress.

"Something to upset you this much is no laughing matter to me," the viper answered. "C'mon. You know you can tell me anything."

Tigress sniffled again, but turned over to Viper.

"It-… It's-… It's about a boy," she whispered.

Viper tried to not let her shock show.

"Uh huh. Go on," the snake calmly returned.

Tigress was clearly uncomfortable with her emotions.

"I saw… this boy I-… I care about _flirting_ with another woman," the female tiger flopped over to her side, avoiding Viper's eyes.

"Uh huh," Viper bit down a laugh.

"And this woman's like, _twenty years_ older than he is!" Tigress blurted out. "It's _disgusting_ and I'm thoroughly jealous."

The female viper paused, thinking of what to say.

"I see," Viper returned.

Then Tigress turned back to the snake.

"But this woman's dangerous," she looked dead serious. "She could hurt this boy."

Viper's eyes flashed with concern.

"Tell him then," the snake answered. "If there was someone I cared about in harm's way, I'd tell them! The loving thing to do is to expose the danger."

Tigress nodded.

"But I acted like a fool," she sniffled. "What if he doesn't want to listen to me?"

Viper smiled.

"Don't give up," she answered. "You are earnest and he'd be stupid to not listen to you. And if that doesn't work, use the Wuxi Finger Hold on him. That _always_ knocks sense into men!"

Tigress laughed.

"Now, dry your eyes and let's get something to eat," Viper told her friend.

Tigress nodded and hopped out of the Brawl Bowl.

"Thank you, Viper," she voiced.

"Anytime," the snake returned.

And the two girls walked and/or slithered out of the training room.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	5. Uninvited

Ohyaho Tokyo! Konnichi wa London! Konban wa New York! CJzilla here with another update. You know the thing about hot evil chicks, heroes don't know whether to fight 'em or date 'em. My OC "Lady Layla" takes after the Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon's own "Jade Fox", whereas Tigress strikes me more as an honorable "Yu Shu-lein" from the same awesome flick.

In this chapter, there is an uninvited danger in the temple and it may be more sinister than the first impression. And what in the heck do cookies have to do with it?!

As I destroy this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Fluff on me, flame on me... I don't care.

* * *

Uninvited

Master Shifu's eyes snapped open. The Kung Fu master was resting his mind and body after Po's training session; always a draining fiasco. Shifu didn't know how long he had been meditating, but it was just at this second that he recognized something wasn't right. Getting to his feet, the red panda rose from his seat under the Dragon Scroll in the Hall of Heroes, and made his way toward the door.

Lightning suddenly flashed, temporarily lighting up the Hall of Heroes in a way that candlelight could not. Shifu paused and listened. He heard heavy droplets of rain drum onto the Jade Temple's roof as a summertime rain poured down over the Valley. A powerful crack of thunder then shook the earth. Shifu knew this as a sign that the storm was directly upon the mountain.

Rain was to be expected, but the Kung Fu master felt something within the storm. The storm was angry and destructive; dangerously close to striking the temple. Shifu felt his chest tighten up as his feet began moving faster and faster toward the door.

The doors flew open and Shifu dashed out onto the pavilion. A sky black with clouds and a cold rain greeted the Kung Fu master. A hateful wind blew the icy rain droplets, making them feel like biting needles that shot right through his fur and onto his skin. Raising his eyes, Shifu saw a sight that chilled his blood.

Standing in the middle of the training yard, dripping with rain was Layla; her silvery fur was a charcoal color, dulled by the sky water.

"Layla? What-?" The red panda master was cut off when he saw her raise her head.

She looked up at Master Shifu with those haunting yellow eyes blazing with an evil hunger.

Lightning flashed.

Suddenly the red panda master saw something that made fear cripple his heart.

Appearing behind Layla, the dark sky amplified the snow leopard's vengeful golden eyes, was Tai Lung. Both Layla and Tai Lung stood there, their eyes piercing Shifu's.

Suddenly, Layla held the Dragon Scroll on an open palm. Tai Lung pressed himself against the vixen's back, stretched his arm along Layla's and gripped the sacred scroll. With one swift flex of their hands, both warriors shattered the Dragon Scroll into a million pieces.

Shifu could not speak or move, even though his mind screamed out for action. Layla and Tai Lung stood together and then moved as one, charging the temple's steps and pouncing on him. Shifu never felt the impact.

His eyes opened and reality sharpened. Shifu was relieved to have warm sunset light bathing him from a nearby open window. He was indeed still within the Hall of Heroes, neither Tai Lung nor Layla were anywhere to be found. Master Shifu felt his heart going at such breakneck speeds, it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. Climbing to his feet, Shifu subconsciously reached for his staff. Gripping the old rod, he pulled himself upward to ease the pain of many old battle scars. Realizing the staff in his hand, Shifu looked at the humble piece of wood. And Oogway's words echoed in his mind.

"Nothing happens on accident."

Shifu felt something brewing inside the dojo; something that sent a knot to his stomach. He must find the source and quick, before it becomes irreversible. He felt his feet moving toward the door.

"Open the umbrella, like so." Lady Layla demonstrated opening her delicate Chinese umbrella.

She opened it, blocking Po's view to her. Then she spun it. The spinning made the pattern swirl together and for some bizarre reason, dulled his mind. The panda stood there, watching the pretty colors melt together and forgot that the umbrella was in the hands of a master. Layla then snapped her sunshade shut and forward, jabbing the air with the umbrella.

"Whoa!" Po squeaked out as he juked to the right, the umbrella passing over his shoulder.

Lady Layla giggled.

"Very good." She had her arm extended, the umbrella still shut. "Though it will be a little faster in real life."

Po gave a goofy smile at his successes.

"Cool!" He beamed, but then grew curious. "How _much_ faster?"

He only had time to note the vixen smiled before she flicked her wrist. The umbrella opened with such a sound, it made his ears ring. Then Lady Layla gave the umbrella a pull. Since it opened behind Po, the panda was pulled into the fox's arms. He blinked, suddenly staring up into the sky. Lady Layla held him just above the ground with her free hand. Po saw the vixen's smile triple in size.

"As fast as you can blink." She told him, her right hand extended and now holding the umbrella. "But with about a hundred times the pain."

The vixen pulled Po to his feet since he became strangely stiff as a board. She set the umbrella back onto her shoulder and opened it.

"In the hands of a master, anything can become a weapon." Lady Layla spun the sunshade on her shoulder, twirling it like it was just an innocent umbrella.

Po was stunned, literally. He hadn't moved since he was in the fox's arms. Lady Layla giggled and turned to a bench under the training yard's only shade tree. She set the umbrella down, dropped her cloak and suddenly there was a fan in each of her hands. The vixen turned back to the panda.

"The warrior and the weapon should move as one." Lady Layla opened her fans.

Her fans were scarlet colored paper that had the scent of cinnamon and intricate paintings on them. The vixen sashayed up to Po and snapped her fans closed.

"Any weapon you wield should be viewed as an extension of your arm." Lady Layla extended her arm and the tip of the closed fan pointed at Po's neck. "Your strike zone increases and your enemy's defenses are decreased."

The vixen jumped away from the panda and did a back-flip, distancing herself from him. Then she opened her fans, extended her arms and thrust her fans forward. The force created a wind that blew through the training yard, washing over Po and kicking up dirt.

"Oooo." The panda awed as Lady Layla stood straight and closed her fans.

"Once weapon and warrior connect, you move as one." The vixen voiced as she tucked her fans into her pant's line. "It is the same principle with any weapon; whether it is a bamboo staff or the Sword of Heroes or even chop sticks. You try."

Po gulped and searched around for a weapon. Lady Layla then chuckled.

"Here." She grabbed a fan from her belt and tossed it at him. "Use this."

The panda snatched the fan out of the air but as he held it in his hand, a small look of distain came to his face.

"No… offense, Lady Layla, but-" Po was interrupted.

The vixen set her fists on her cocked hips.

"A fan may be feminine but it is one of the greatest objects to train with." Lady Layla walked over to the panda. "You could use a bamboo rod, as could anyone; but the fan has a small striking range so it builds accuracy."

The vixen maneuvered herself behind Po and grabbed his wrist holding the fan.

"Just follow my movements." She instructed, pressing her body on his.

Lady Layla stretched out his arm and massaged his hand so that it loosened on the fan. She spread his legs into a sturdy fighting stance, to optimize balance on his girthy form. The panda was a fast learner, soaking in her lesson. The vixen was pleased. Po was young and had an opened mind; he should have no problem being the Dragon Warrior.

Po's mouth suddenly went dessert dry; his hands went icy cold and he was sweating bullets. The panda warrior had never been this close to a knockout Kung Fu master before. Sure, he'd trained with Tigress but she'd never come any closer than necessary.

_She smells like cinnamon! Oh boy…! Focus Po! Use Master Shifu's training and focus at the task at hand-… I __**CAN'T**__! Layla's __**too**__ hot!_

"Whoa!" Po tripped and he fell with a sickening crunch.

Opening his eyes, the panda saw he'd crushed Lady Layla's fan in his fist.

"Oops." Po squeaked.

Lady Layla held in a cry of horror. The Dragon Warrior just destroyed one of her favorite fans. She had gotten that perfectly balanced fan from an aged Japanese Geisha. But when Po looked up at her with those big, sorry green eyes, she couldn't show how upset she really was.

"Sorry." Po got to his feet, one hand holding the broken fan and the other pulling up his slacking pants.

The panda saw no distress in Lady Layla's cool yellow eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Master Po." She grabbed her decimated fan from his hand. "If Master Oogway had a silver piece for every fan of his I busted when I was learning, he would have died rich."

She chuckled.

"Try again." The vulpine had no intention of risking her last fan, so she extended her index finger. "Use your finger as your fan. Spread your legs and keep your arms loose."

Taking her fan into her hand, the vixen took the proper stance. Po copied her movements.

Then they heard a chuckle from the steps of the Hall of Heroes. There stood Master Shifu, an amused grin on his face. He made his way down the stairs and between the panda and vixen.

"That is why I train Po with bamboo staffs." The red panda master voiced. "Bamboo is far more durable and less expensive than fans."

Po blushed, twiddling his fingers.

"The honorable thing to do is to buy Lady Layla another fan, Po." Shifu tapped the panda on the arm.

The red panda didn't take his eyes off of Layla as he stood in front of Po. The vixen merely narrowed her eyes at Shifu.

"Okay." The panda had his eyes on the ground. "First thing in the morning, I'll go to town and get Lady Layla the best fan I can find."

Po looked up at the fox and gave a big smile. That tore Layla's eyes from Shifu and she smiled at the panda warmly.

"Why don't you stick around Lady Layla?" The red panda master asked, looking up at the vixen. "Po can demonstrate what he learnt about focus today."

Po's eyes grew wide with nervousness as he shook his head at his master. To his disappointment/glee Layla declined.

"Perhaps later," she returned shooting Shifu an icy stare.

Without another word she bowed to Po before walking out of training yard, toward the garden.

Shifu simply watched the vixen as the mountain wind blew through his fur. The red panda did not trust Layla. She was unstable and dangerous. If she touched one hair on any of his students' heads, there'd be the devil to pay.

At seeing his Master staring, Po gave Shifu a funny look. The Kung Fu master felt he should explain.

"Lady Layla is a shy warrior," the red panda stated. "She has always been a loner, only opening up completely to Oogway and was best friends with Tai Lung."

Po was thunderstruck.

"You mean…!" The panda watched Lady Layla walk off. "That _babe_ used to be friends with _Tai Lung_?!"

Shifu nodded.

"_Best_ friends," the Kung Fu master added. "They used to train together. Though, she left before Tai Lung… rebelled and was imprisoned."

Po, again, gave his master another funny look.

"Okay…" The panda drawled. "Things just got weirder."

Shifu bowed his head and turned to his student.

"All the same," he voiced, dead serious. "Keep your wits. Lady Layla is grieving and she is unpredictable."

"Lady Layla? "Unpredictable"?!" The panda repeated. "Master Shifu, she's been very kind to me. Maybe you're just-…"

He paused, snapping his mouth shut and not finishing his thought. Shifu glared at Po.

"I'm what? Paranoid?" The Kung Fu master tapped the panda's nose with his staff. "Po, I've never steered you wrong. I shouldn't have to convince to use caution."

Master Monkey was at work in the kitchen, coming up with a new recipe for jelly-filled cookies that would for sure catch the sweets thief. Although these cookies were going to be used to catch the cookie thief, the treats smelt great. Tigress and Viper came into the kitchen, surprised to see Monkey cooking. The purple jelly, flour and sugar-covered Golden Languor sat in front of the wood burning stove, intently watching his cookies in the oven.

"Hello Monkey." A smile was on Tigress' face when she saw how focused Monkey was.

Monkey only raised his oven-mitted hand in a wave, not taking his eyes off his cooking cookies.

"What are you making?" Tigress peered at the oven over Monkey's shoulder.

"Cookies." The Golden Languor simply said. "I am trying to catch a cookie thief and this special batch will do just that."

Tigress held in a loud laugh as she stood. Everyone, but apparently not Monkey, knew that Po was taking his cookie stash.

"Very clever; don't you think, Tigress?" Viper looked up at her friend.

The female tiger held a paw over her mouth to stop a laugh.

"Quite." Tigress nodded.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK AND ROLL!


	6. Jigsaw Feeling

Ohyaho Tokyo! Konnichi wa London! Konban wa New York! CJzilla here dishing out another chapter to you "Kung Fu Panda" loving motherhopers! In this chapter it's dinner time but no one's eating. Enjoy.

As I trash this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me... You should know this by now...

* * *

Jigsaw Feeling

Evening came as did dinner time. The Furious Five were pulled from their various engagements by a smell that made their stomachs cramp with hunger. All warriors within the Jade Mountain were drawn to the kitchen. Tigress was the first to follow her stomach.

Tigress spent the last few hours training and clearing her mind of any anger lingering from Lady Layla's difficult behavior. She was ravenous. Dumplings of all flavors, stir fry, noodles, soup, egg roles, roasting vegetables and fried rice wafted through the air, teasing the hungry warrior as she walked toward the kitchen. Rounding the corner, the heavenly smells only got stronger. When the female tiger came to the kitchen's threshold, she was surprised but couldn't help a smile.

There was Po, cooking over a hot stove, making sure every dish was just right. Tigress shook her head. When it came to something he loved doing, the panda had all the energy in the world. Taking a second to soak in the precious sight, Tigress stood in the doorway with a smile plastered on her face. She didn't go unnoticed for very long.

Dropping a ladle onto the floor, Po bent over to retrieve it. When he did, he saw a pair of feet standing in the doorway. Following the feet upwards, the panda then recognized Tigress' lithe form.

"Oh hey, Tigress." Po grinned, bringing his body upwards. "Dinner's almost done!"

Tigress smile remained as she noticed the mighty Dragon Warrior wearing a humble cook's apron.

"It smells good, Po. What's on the menu tonight?" She walked over to the stove and eyed each of the dishes.

The panda beamed.

"I have veggie stir fry, shrimp and chicken egg roles, beef and fried rice, my famous noodles, wanton soup and lots of dumplings!" Po pointed at each of the various pots, steamers and woks.

"Wow." Tigress smiled at the panda. "It sounds delicious. That's quite a spread."

"Well _yeah_! It's gotta be! It's a special occasion!" Po smiled. "Lady Layla has returned to the Jade Temple. I want to giver her my best and show her my hospitality."

Tigress' smile just _dropped_ from her face. Po saw this and his grin waned as he cocked his head at his friend.

"Oh…" Tigress paused, her amber eyes falling to the floor. "That's good… We want her to feel welcome. You're a good cook Po, and Lady Layla will be pleased."

"Here's hopin'!" The panda raised the ladle to his forehead. "I'm slamming out the works!"

Tigress managed a supportive grin. Po brightened at Tigress' grin and got back to his cooking. At seeing that the panda was ignoring her once again, she sat at the dinner table, thinking of something to say to him.

"Hey, Po?" She was nervous and that definitely showed in her voice.

"Hmm?" The panda was concentrating on his cooking, but heard his name.

Tigress took a breath, trying to clear her mind of her nervousness.

"I wanted to apologize about my awful behavior in the training yard earlier today." Her eyes were firmly on the table in front of her, not daring to look up at Po. "I disrespected you, Lady Layla and myself. I'm sorry."

There was silence in the kitchen, only the bubbling of food and hissing of the stir fry. Tigress feared that Po was giving her the silent treatment; she sighed. Then she saw a plate with a fresh egg roll slide onto the table in front of her. Tigress looked up. Po stood near her, easy grin on his face.

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged. "I know you're a girl who doesn't do stuff without a good reason. You had a reason… but I still don't know what it is… Anyway, I forgive you."

Tigress bowed her head to hide the heat she felt coming to her face. Po paused, bewildered expression on his face as he glanced off.

"Whoa." The panda raised his eyebrows. ""I forgive you"? I've never said that to you before. Usually it's me who's goofing up… _Sick_."

Po shook off the willies and got back to his cooking. Tigress watched him, words still burning in her throat. Viper's advice came to her mind.

"I had a reason for the way I acted." She heard herself say.

The panda tossed an unsure glance over his shoulder

"Okay." He acknowledged, giving Tigress the green light to continue.

"I don't trust Lady Layla. I think she has other intentions." Tigress leaned on the table. "Po, she could be very dangerous."

Po didn't know why he stiffened and why he grew irritated.

"You too, huh?" The panda's usually cheerful tone iced over.

Tigress' ears perked up, listening to what she was afraid to hear.

"Master Shifu said the same thing." Po turned around, back to his cooking. "He told me to keep my wits around Lady Layla. I really don't see what the problem is, Tigress."

The tiger warrior felt a little anger rise in her.

"Po, Lady Layla insinuated the fight in the training yard, not me." Tigress clarified.

Po pursed his lips.

"I was standing right there and I didn't see anything." The panda returned folding his arms.

Tigress gave a tiny growl.

"Of course you didn't; you're a guy." She voiced, making a fist.

The panda looked at her funny.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Po asked, hands in the air.

She put some thought of how much to tell Po, but now that she was getting angry, things were just spilling out.

"Layla was using you as a weapon." Tigress retorted, making a fist with her other hand, her anger refreshed.

Now Po was very confused.

"What? How? She didn't even touch me!" He narrowed his eyes.

"She didn't _have_ to touch you. That fox used you to get to me!" She returned.

Po slapped his forehead.

"How?! I don't understand how she could use _me_ to get to you! And I still don't see why… I didn't see…- what Lady Layla did… because I'm a guy!" The panda was trying to figure out what was going on.

Of course to Tigress, everything made sense.

"You see?" She voiced. "Lady Layla has been causing trouble. She's dangerous!"

Po ran his hand over his face.

"No she's not." He argued. "Lady Layla's been very kind to me. She even taught me a few new battle techniques that Master Oogway taught her! I don't know why you and Master Shifu are acting all weird all of a sudden, but I can tell you I don't like it. It's not… proper warrior behavior."

Tigress stood from her seat and looked Po right in the eye. The panda felt like he shrunk to the floor, having the tiger's amber eyes drill into his own.

"I've never tricked or lied to you, Po." She said, her voice steady and unyielding. "You said yourself that you trust my judgment. Why is this any different?"

She left Po speechless as she continued to stare into his eyes before she moved to the door.

"Where you going? Dinner's almost done." Po said to her.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Tigress's voice was low, sad.

Po watched her leave, still puzzled. He'd never felt such a mix of guilt, uncertainty and hunger. The panda bit his lip as he glanced at the egg roll on the table, wondering what was in the water.

Then he heard six legs thundering on the wooden floor. It sounded like a stampede. Po stood there, frozen and bewildered by the noise. And then Mantis jumped into the doorway.

"FOOOOOOD!" The insect cheered.

Without a word Mantis jumped on the table and glared at Po.

"Food NOW!" He demanded.

The panda stared at Mantis. Then the bug growled.

"Food! I want food now! Right now! Right now! _Right_ _now_!" Mantis hopped up and down on the table.

Po held out his ladle in defense.

"Relax Mantis." Monkey sprung into the room, flipping over the table and landing in a seat. "You need to chill out."

"Dinner's five minuets away." Po voiced, still holding his ladle like a sword. "You act like you haven't eaten all day."

"For lunch I had just a little bit of tofu. Tofu! That _cannot_ hold a warrior over six hours! GIMME FOOD NOW!"

Crane then walked into the kitchen.

"Mantis! Go to your happy place." The red crowned crane snapped at the bug.

"My happy place is inside _that_ pot of noodles!" Mantis pointed to the stove. "I _know_ dinner's done and Po's just trying to trick me."

Crane rolled his eyes and shook his head, his grass hat rattling a little.

"You've survived this long without food; five more minuets won't kill you." The bird expressed.

Mantis growled, then flopped on his back having a less that mature warrior's meltdown.

"I haven't eaten since _lunch_! Lunch! I'M GONNA DIE!!" The insect warbled.

He started to cry like a baby. Monkey started to laugh hysterically as Crane gave Po an apologetic look.

"This is what happens every time we are sent to Chorh-Gom Prison." He voiced to the panda. "Mantis doesn't do so well without food. Wow! That's a lot of food for a regular Tuesday night."

Mantis whimpered on the table but Monkey looked at Crane with wide eyes. The panda heard the bird mention the Chorh-Gom Prison.

"Whoa!" Po awed as Crane took a spoonful of his wanton soup and tasted it. "You and Mantis went to Chorh-Gom Prison! Why wasn't I told?!"

Crane gave an uneasy half smile at the panda after he glanced at Monkey.

"Master Shifu sent Mantis and I because we are the fastest." He answered. "That and because Tai Lung still wants your pelt."

Po gulped.

"Don't worry about it, Po." Crane voiced, walking around the table and sitting. "It was actually pretty boring. We just got a status report from Commander Vachir. We didn't see tail or whiskers of Tai Lung."

The panda then held his throat. Po got a concerned look on his face, a rarity because the panda was so easy going.

"A-a-and?" The panda quivered. "H-how's Tai Lung? Comfortable, I hope. So comfortable that he never wants to get out and wreak horrible vengeance on me…! I hope?"

Crane looked at him funny before he understood the fear in Po's question.

"Well, from what that psycho Vachir tells us, he's been getting treatment a little better than a cockroach." The bird stated. "I guess Vachir took the escape pretty personal so now he's making sure Tai Lung knows he can never escape again."

The panda took in a shaky breath.

"Can he? I mean, what do you think, Crane? Can Tai Lung break out again?" Po questioned, death grip on his ladle.

Monkey gave Crane a slap to the shoulder.

"Look at what you did! Now Po won't be able to sleep tonight!" The golden languor scolded.

Crane swatted Monkey's hand away.

"No." The red crowned crane voiced readily to Po. "There's no way he'd be able to pull off an escape. Vachir has Chorh-Gom locked up tight."

Po gave a breath of relief.

"Whew!" He wiped his brow. "I wouldn't want a _repeat_ of what happened a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah; NONE of us would." Crane gave an uneasy chuckle. "Because of Tai Lung's anger toward _you_, Master Shifu sends us on routine inspections to make sure that snow leopard will stay in his icy prison. Here's hoping Vachir can keep him inside Chorh-Gom his time."

Just then Viper slithered in.

"Mmm!" She said, letting her tongue smell the air. "It smells good, Po!"

"Oh, hey, Viper." The panda gave a small wave.

The snake heard the concern in Po's voice and she looked at him.

"Gee, Po." She voiced. "You've look like you've seen-…"

"Tai Lung?" Po finished for her. "No, but I am hearing all about Crane and Mantis' run to Chorh-Gom Prison."

Viper whirled around. Monkey balanced on his tail, pointing his feet and fingers at Crane.

"Crane!" The female snake snapped. "Master Shifu instructed not to mention our scouting runs to Chorh-Gom in front of Po!"

Crane held an easy look on his face.

"I thought Po ought to know." He answered. "I believe it's only fair."

Viper gave Crane a cross look as she slithered over to the table and coiled up next to him.

"Why? Why did Master Shifu say not to talk about that in front of me?" Po asked, stirring his rice.

The female viper looked up at the panda with big, concerned eyes.

"Because he didn't want something like that weighing on your shoulders, Po." Viper answered. "You've just became the Dragon Warrior. Master Shifu probably foresaw a lot a stress for you."

"Yeah, well, I'd totally stress out if I didn't see it coming and Tai Lung suddenly appeared on our doorstep!" Po gestured.

"Oh, it won't come to that, Po." Monkey voiced. "Tai Lung will not get out of Chorh-Gom. We've seen it with our own eyes."

Mantis sat up on the table.

"I'll tell you anything you want to hear! Just let me eat!" The Kung Fu insect gave a weak gasp.

Po laughed.

"All right." He poured three bowls of noodles. "Dinner's ser-"

"Greetings warriors." Master Shifu then walked into the door, interrupting Po.

Everyone bowed their head.

"Hey Master Shifu!" Po said cheerily. "You want some noodles?"

The red panda held out his hand.

"Dinner will have to wait. Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mantis; I need to talk to all of you before you eat." Shifu stated.

Crane and Viper nodded but Mantis began crying again.

"And where is Tigress? She must accompany us." The red panda glanced over the room.

The panda twiddled his fingers, a sign that he was involved somehow.

"She uh-…" Po began, "left. She and I got into an argument, she said she wasn't hungry and then she left."

Viper, Monkey, Crane and Shifu looked at Po like he'd just lit on fire.

"An argument?" Viper repeated. "You and Tigress never argue."

Po shrugged.

"She told me that Lady Layla started the fight in the training yard and that I wouldn't understand it because I'm a guy." The panda answered. "Or something like that."

To his surprise, Viper narrowed her eyes at him and softly hissed. Master Shifu tapped his staff on the floor.

"Then it is imperative that I speak with all five of you." The red panda moved to leave. "Now."

"Okay!" Po cheered, tossing off his apron. "I'm coming!"

The red panda tapped Po on the nose, stopping the panda in his tracks.

"No. I need to speak with the Furious Five only, Po." Shifu stated. "You stay here. Keep dinner warm; we won't be too long."

Crane, Monkey, Crane, Master Shifu and Mantis, but not without grabbing a dumpling, exited the kitchen and left Po alone. The panda stood there, feeling left out and a little betrayed. Why had all of his friends and Master suddenly gone loco? Pouring himself a bowl of soup, noodles, and a plate of dumplings, fried rice, veggies, beef and egg rolls, the panda sat down alone in a quiet kitchen.

Master Shifu led four of the Furious Five out toward the Hall of Heroes. No one spoke until they were sure Po could not hear them.

"What is it Master Shifu?" Crane asked, walking fast along side the rushing Kung Fu master.

The red panda looked focused and concerned.

"I had a premonition of wicked events about to unfold." Shifu answered. "But speaking here is not safe. Viper, Monkey; find Tigress and meet the rest of us in the Hall of Heroes."

The viper and golden languor nodded and bolted off into the night to find Tigress. Shifu, Mantis and Crane walked on through the pavilion.

"An unfolding?" Mantis repeated gobbling on his dumpling.

"Yes." The red panda returned. "An unfolding that will affect all of us."

"If it affects all of us, why didn't you allow Po to join us?" Crane asked, concerned.

Shifu didn't have a solid answer for the red crowned crane.

"My feelings tell me that Po should be informed a little later on." He answered. "The boy has a lot on his plate right now; his argument with Tigress proves it. He shall be told after we talk about it."

Tigress sat alone under the withered the Peach Tree of Infinite Wisdom. Her tail lazily flicked back and forth as she sat on her haunches, over looking the misty mountain nightscape. She was gloomy since her argument with Po.

The panda didn't want to listen to her. Tigress assumed that if Lady Layla wasn't the issue involved, Po _would_ have listened to her. She knew Po was attracted to the vixen but she didn't realize that Lady Layla's charm ran _this_ deep. It was like the fox could do no wrong! Tigress knew that vixen was dangerous and even though the panda turned down her warning tonight, she wasn't going to give up that easily. He was her friend, even if he was blinded and stubborn. Tigress could be stubborn too.

"Tigress! There you are!" She heard Monkey zip up the steps.

She turned to see the golden languor out of breath. That was a bad sign.

"What? What's wrong?" Tigress was immediately on her feet.

Monkey gasped.

"Emergency meeting… (pant) in the (wheeze) Hall of Heroes. C'mon." He motioned toward the temple. "Quickly!"

Tigress and Monkey flew toward the temple, afraid of what they might hear.

Busting through the doors Viper, Tigress and Monkey saw Shifu seated under the Dragon's Scroll with Crane and Mantis sitting before him. Running to their Master, Tigress, Monkey and Viper sat.

"Apologies, Master Shifu." Tigress immediately voiced bowing her head. "I didn't know-"

"But you're here now and we must be quick about this." Shifu cut her off. "Earlier today I had a premonition of wicked events about to happen."

The Furious Five leaned in, eager to hear what their Master was going to say.

"In my vision Lady Layla and Tai Lung storm the temple." The red panda voiced. "They shattered the Dragon's Scroll."

There were gasps.

"Master Oogway was more skilled at understanding visions than I, so I don't know if the destruction of the Dragon's Scroll will be literal or symbolical." Shifu added. "But the fact that Lady Layla's involved leads me to distrust her even more. Tigress, I was not aware of the fight in the training yard. Please, explain yourself."

Tigress' eyes went wide and her face heated a little.

"I… uh…" She stammered before Shifu cut her off again.

"I must know what happened." The red panda Kung Fu master pointed his staff at the tiger.

Tigress bit down her blush.

"I witnessed Lady Layla and Po sparring together." She began, the words feeling like acid leaving her mouth. "She, uh… challenged Po's honor and I grew angry. I attacked and we fought."

Shifu held his eyes to hers for a long moment, clearly thinking.

"I do not like this turn of events, my students." The red panda voiced. "Lady Layla was Oogway's last student and therefore a friend. But her behavior isn't unlike an enemy. She is grieving, I understand that."

"No one grieves by picking friends apart, Master Shifu." Crane voiced.

Shifu hummed in acknowledgement.

"True." He returned. "But what if this is all coincidence? What if Lady Layla's simply trying to fit into her forgotten lifestyle? I'm not one to doubt visions, but what if it was just brought on by stress? There is no way Tai Lung could escape again."

The red panda master shook his head again. What Crane said was true, but was that all to it? Was Layla really as evil as they thought? Shifu called the Five here to talk out the matter, since he alone couldn't come to an answer.

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	7. Hometown Glory

Ohayo Tokyo! Konnich wa London! Konban wa New York! CJzilla's back with another chapter. In this chapter, dinner brings Lady Layla into a back and forth struggle. Enjoy.

As I demolish this city with my fire breath, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Flame or Fluff... I don't care.

* * *

Hometown Glory

From the shadows of the courtyard, Lady Layla watched Shifu and his warriors scramble around before finally disappearing into the Hall of Heroes. The Dragon Warrior was not among them. The vixen's yellow eyes narrowed. This was a far cry from the serenity and calm she'd known when Master Oogway was Supreme Kung Fu Master. Shifu was anxious and projected it as his energy; not becoming of a supreme master warrior. Just another reason why Lady Layla didn't believe the red panda was worthy to be in Master Oogway's place.

Another scowl rippled across her face, her yellow eyes sharpening with anger. Shifu had to be purged from this sacred place; removed from a position he didn't deserve nor earn. Lady Layla knew the rest of his lackeys would follow their master… So be it. She would cleanse Master Oogway's legacy, banishing Shifu and his devotees from the temple forever.

Po sighed as he poked at his food. He was hungry but now that he was alone, he didn't feel like eating. Why wasn't he allowed to come along on this meeting? He was just as much a warrior as the Furious Five, so why wasn't he with his master and fellow Kung Fu fighters?

Just then he heard footfalls on the floor. Perking his head up and listening, he hoped his friends were done with their meeting and back to eat with him. But out of the dark hallway and into the lit dining room was Lady Layla. Po nearly dropped his chopsticks.

As soon as her eyes came to the panda, the vixen smiled warmly.

"Hello Po." She greeted before bowing respectfully.

"Hey, Lady Layla." The panda squeaked.

Po cleared his throat and saw that the silvery vixen was studying him. Her yellow eyes came to the plate in front of him and the chopsticks between his furry fingers. But before Po could ask a question, Lady Layla bowed again.

"I'm sorry I'm late for dinner." She voiced apologetically. "Time slipped away from me while I was down in the village."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone else is late too." The panda swatted his hand like it was no big deal.

Her face softened as she glanced at him. Then the vixen's nose drew her to the various pots and pans full of food.

"Wow!" Lady Layla awed as she neared the stove. "Look at all this! It smells so good!"

Po watched in surprise as she shoveled herself a big plate of food. The vixen sat down with her food and smiled at Po. She tossed a dumpling into her mouth and chewed slowly. The taste nearly knocked her over.

"Oh!" Lady Layla voiced. "This is _so_ good! Who cooked this?"

She saw the Dragon Warrior's face turn pink.

"I-I did." Po gave a bashful smile.

Lady Layla stared at him before she swallowed.

"The Dragon Warrior, a fantastic cook and so hansom." She gave him a sly grin. "You have it all don't you?"

Po's face turned from pink to dark red.

"I used to work with my dad at our noodle shop before Master Oogway declared me Dragon Warrior." The panda had his hand behind his head as he fought off his flush.

Lady Layla smile grew.

"I bet you doubted whether or not you were the Dragon Warrior." She said.

Po was beginning to suspect that the vixen could read thoughts.

"Yeah, I did." He cocked his head at her in wonder. "I haven't heard of any great warrior born and raised in such an unglamorous life."

Lady Layla shook her head.

"Greatness is not limited to one's background." She immediately voiced. "Lilies are born in mud and spread their roots in lake bottoms but they are so beautiful that even the most magnificent warrior admires their beauty. Do not limit yourself like that."

Po nodded, looking down at the bowl of noodles he was eating out of.

"Everyone, even Master Shifu said that I couldn't be the Dragon Warrior." The panda voiced. "Only Master Oogway trusted in me. You know, I see a lot of him in you, Lady Layla."

To his surprise, the silvery vixen bowed her head and blushed on her smile.

"That is a tremendous compliment, Po." Lady Layla returned. "Thank you."

She stuck a dumping in her mouth and Po could see tears settling in her eyelids. The panda poked at his food, unsure how to ask Lady Layla what was on his mind.

"Um… Lady Layla?" He questioned carefully. "Are you-… uh… Can you-… mm… I don't really-… know exactly how to ask this…"

The vixen looked up from her food, her expression curious.

"Po, don't be afraid to ask me anything." She replied, the panda having her undivided attention.

Po sighed and looked at Lady Layla. She was so charismatic, wise and fun that the panda thought his friends were crazy when they said she was trouble. Po wanted to set the record straight and hear it from the horse's mouth.

"Are you here to cause trouble?" He sincerely asked. "I mean, I don't know you very well and so this might sound a little crazy coming from me… But can you tell me what's goin' on?"

The panda made a puzzled face and held out his hands, hoping for an explanation. Lady Layla set her chopsticks down, rested her chin on her hands and looked at Po. Her straightforward yellow eyes glazed over with an unemotional haze. Po couldn't tell what she was thinking, what she was feeling or what she was hiding. Her gaze became unbearable.

"You know what? Forget about it." Po nervously and quickly voiced, his eyes cast down on the dumpling he was poking. "It's not my place to question the intentions of a master warrior-"

"No, no." Lady Layla held up her hand. "If you don't ask questions, how will you learn anything? And you have full right to ask what my purpose is in the Jade Temple. I am in your home and with the ones you care about."

The vixen then fell silent, her chin in her hand and staring at him. Her eyes were still covered in the unyielding cloud that Po couldn't see through.

Layla couldn't resist those innocent, honest green eyes, even though her experience screamed in objection. The panda looked back at her, his head slightly cocked to the side as he awaited her answer. Her soul cried for a release, to just gush out right there and heap all of her pain on him. It'd been years since the vixen had a heart-to-heart with someone. She trusted Po, but felt that he was still too young. Being the new Dragon Warrior was enough of stress on the younger panda.

Po noted that Lady Layla's stare grew far away. Figuring that he wouldn't get his answer, the panda shrugged and went back to his food.

"I did come here only for Master Oogway's passing." He heard the silver fox say. "He was my mentor and my beloved parental figure. I want to see to it that his legacy lives on."

She stopped seemingly prematurely. She sounded as if she had something else to say. Po grinned, suddenly felt hungry and dove into his food.

"Master Oogway left Master Shifu in charge!" The panda voiced as pieces of food flew out of his mouth. "There's no better legacy than him!"

Po had his face in his plate of fried rice and beef and so he didn't notice the scowl on Lady Layla's face.

"No one can replace Master Oogway." She returned, trying to keep her anger from surfacing in her voice.

"Yeah." Po agreed rice all over his mouth. "Master Shifu's no Master Oogway but Master Oogway felt he was ready to be Supreme Kung Fu Master."

The panda slurped up his soup.

"I for one would never question Master Oogway's wishes." Po grinned proudly, using his wrist to wipe off his mouth.

Lady Layla tapped her chopsticks on her plate, clearly not sharing Po's view of Shifu.

"But h-how can you trust Shifu?" The vixen blurted out. "He is arrogant and power hungry."

Po cocked his head at her, blinking like he'd heard something crazy. Then he laughed.

"Master Shifu's not power hungry or arrogant." He returned. "He may be a bit too serious and a little unpleasant but that's only when he's got gas."

The vixen's eyes narrowed.

"Then he's done a fine job of tricking you." She stated. "Shifu has always been arrogant and power hungry. Have you heard what happened with Tai Lung?"

Po's eyes dropped to his lap, remembering the pain Master Shifu went through. The panda slowly nodded. Lady Layla opened her mouth to recount the story but Po beat her to it.

"Master Shifu thought Tai Lung was the Dragon Warrior." The panda voiced. "When it didn't happen, Tai Lung didn't take it very well. He went on a rampage and when he stormed the temple, Master Shifu couldn't stop him because he loved Tai Lung like a son. Master Oogway defeated Tai Lung and he was locked up. Since then Master Shifu feels guilty and responsible for the way Tai Lung turned out."

Po sighed, remembering the sad look on Master Shifu's face when Tai Lung was beating him to a pulp. Lady Layla was silent. Then the panda sat straight and gave a guilty grin without taking his eyes off of his food.

"And how do I know?" It was more of a rhetorical question. "I'm the Dragon Warrior and I defeated Tai Lung. I heard all about Master Shifu's mistakes."

"And still you trust him?" Quieted Lady Layla spoke.

Po looked up at her.

"Oh yeah." He answered without hesitating. "We've all goofed up before. Master Shifu just goofed up bigger than most people."

"You don't think Shifu's corruption runs deeper?" The vixen was getting tense. "People don't change, Po."

The panda gave her a funny look.

"Yes they do." Po returned. "Master Shifu's never lied to me or steered me wrong."

Po smirked at himself remembering what Master Shifu had told him earlier that day.

"That, Master Shifu taught me earlier today." He beamed.

Lady Layla didn't believe what she was hearing. The panda was like a bug in a spider's web. All Shifu had to do was plant some corruption in his heart to finally-

"Well, why don't you talk to Master Shifu about it?" Po shrugged. "He'll tell you himself."

The gray vixen blinked as she was once again staring at him. Just when she thought Po was squeezed into Shifu's mold, he'd show his purity and incorruptibility. The panda's flashes of genuineness and intelligence would make Lady Layla question her doubts and her reasons for her anger. Even though she hated to admit it, the younger panda was absolutely right. Layla needed to talk to Shifu. Master Oogway would want it so.

Po was getting confused. Why did she keep staring at him like he was out of his tree? Po then heard Lady Layla giggle.

"You show wisdom beyond your years, Master Po." She voiced. "You are very clearly the Dragon Warrior."

The panda let out a goofy laugh.

"Well, I hate to go through all of this without _NOT_ being the Dragon Warrior." Po grinned.

He shoveled more food in his mouth as Lady Layla began to eat as well.

"Hey, I heard you were friends with Tai Lung." The panda said as pieces of food flying out of his mouth.

Lady Layla suddenly coughed on her food. The vixen coughed and coughed. Po wasn't sure if she was red from lack of oxygen or she just had a massive blush.

"You need some water?" He asked, concerned.

The silvery fox shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Yes." Lady Layla nervously tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. "I was best friends with that cocky snow leopard."

She noted that Po gulped.

"It's been over twenty years since I saw him last." She gazed up at the ceiling. "I've changed a lot. I wonder if he has."

"If he's always been a vengeful powerhouse, then no, he hasn't changed at all." The panda returned.

Lady Layla looked Po firmly in the eye.

"Tai Lung never was vengeful." She returned. "He _was_ as cocky as a badger and proud as a peacock but I guess that was all Shifu's fault. He filled Tai Lung's head with visions of being the Dragon Warrior. When I left, he was still aiming for the stars."

Po sensed a sad tone in her voice. Then she giggled.

"You know; you've spoiled this place." The vixen snapped her chopsticks at the panda.

He cocked his head.

"How?" Po asked, confused.

The silver fox smiled and shook her head.

"By your food." Lady Layla answered. "When I was Master Oogway's pupil and Tai Lung was Shifu's, WE had to do the cooking. Master Oogway assigned Tai Lung and I dinner every night; he said it'd cultivate patience and focus."

Then she gave a loud laugh.

"But the night would usually end with the food burnt, Tai Lung and I getting into a food fight and our masters having to eat whatever was in the pantry." The vixen added between her giggles. "Shifu's probably very grateful that the Dragon Warrior is a good cook since I don't think he's had a good meal in decades."

Po held his mouth to keep his laughing from spewing food everywhere. Lady Layla laughed herself breathless.

"But that's nothing." She continued. "One time I pulled a prank on Tai Lung. When I was younger, my fur would some times grow in blotchy and I looked like a baby bird that was growing in its feathers."

The panda guffawed, envisioning her story. Lady Layla laughed as well.

"Anyway, Tai Lung would tease me nonstop about it so one day I decided to teach him a lesson." She got a naughty smile on her face. "I filled a bucket full of black berry jam andwaited to catch him alone and out in the open. He never knew what hit him. The berry juice never washes out. Tai Lung was blue for a whole month before it finally faded!"

Po fell out of his chair and onto the floor, laughing hysterically. The silvery vixen reeled with laughter. They laughed and laughed. Finally both sat back up and wiped their eyes.

"But then I got on Shifu's bad side." Lady Layla voiced. "Dying the professed "Dragon Warrior" blue wasn't honorable. Master Oogway thought it was funny though."

She giggled again. Po's laughter was having a hard time dying down. He wiped his eyes for the fifth time.

"That's hilarious." The panda sighed. "It's good to have someone here that has a funny bone."

The vixen cocked her head at Po.

"That can't be true, Po." She asked.

The panda shrugged.

"Well, Monkey and Mantis get a little crazy once in a while, but then Master Shifu straightens them out." Po looked to the ceiling in a thoughtful stare. "Crane, Viper and Tigress will smile, but that's about it."

A flash of dark amusement came to Lady Layla's face.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	8. What's Goin' On

Ohayho Motherhopers! CJzilla here with another installment! Revelation and action will take place in this chapter. Enjoy.

As I break down this city with a swipe of my claws, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me or hate on me... You know how I roll.

* * *

What's Goin' On

A flash of dark amusement came to Lady Layla's face, but then it faded.

"Oh?" She questioned. "The Furious Five? I haven't met all of them, just… Tigress, I believe."

Po beamed.

"All of them are awesome!" The panda's inner geek was showing. "All of them can kick your butt before you can blink. Master Shifu has trained them all very well."

The vixen was smirking evilly but she cleaned her face when Po looked back at her.

"Crane is so cool to watch when he's flying! He was the first one to really talk to me; I think he _likes_ Viper!" The panda's eyebrows raised playfully. "Viper has a poisonous bite and can twist you into a _knot_! She always has a level head but I've seen her kinda stressed out when someone's mad. Monkey's super quick and focused… _really_ focused; sometimes so focused on other things that he forgets to bathe."

Lady Layla made a face before she smiled.

"And what about Tigress?" The vixen inquired, trying to sound innocent. "She seems… quick on her feet."

In all truth, the silvery vulpine knew of the tiger's feelings for Po as soon as they fought. Lady Layla sensed great power within the girl, but as long as she was blinded by her affection for the panda, she could be taken down easily.

Po's smile tripled in size.

"Tigress is definitely the most powerful of the Furious Five!" He stood from his chair. "I bet she's just a little less powerful than Master Shifu; she's _that_ good!"

The vixen nodded.

"I want to meet them all." She tapped her chopsticks on her plate again. "Indeed; they sound very unbeatable."

Po did a high-kick.

"They are!" The panda pumped his fist. "They're super awesome! And you know what's _even_ better?! I can call them my friends! I train with all of them sometimes! Wow. Just two weeks ago, if you were to tell me I'd be the Dragon Warrior and hanging out in this awesome Kung Fu temple, I'd call you crazy insane!"

The panda plopped back into his chair, wiping a laughter tear from his eyes.

"I never thought I'd be here." Po's smile was huge and content. "Like I said, I didn't believe I was anything special before Master Oogway picked me to be the Dragon Warrior."

Lady Layla had a genuinely amused smile on her face as she watched the panda bubbling over with satisfaction. She got up from her seat, walked over to him and knelt.

"You have the making of greatness in you, Po." The vixen voiced. "The future may be a little bit frightening but never limit yourself, never give up and never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Po had a funny look on his face, obviously taking in her words.

"All right!" He beamed.

Lady Layla giggled.

"Tomorrow, after your lessons, I'll teach you a move I learned from central India." The vixen stated.

The panda brightened.

"Awesome!" He cheered. "I can't wait-!"

But before he could say another word, Lady Layla leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She then stood and walked to the door.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Master Po." The vixen tossed a sultry glance over her shoulder at the panda. "Good night, Dragon Warrior."

And then she disappeared into the dark hallway. As her footfalls faded, Po put his hand over the spot where she'd kissed him. A goofy smile spread all over his face.

Po didn't know how long his mind blanked, but he was snapped out of his daydreaming when he heard more footfalls on the wooden floor. He blinked and looked to the door. The panda was delighted when the Furious Five and Master Shifu walked into the room.

"Hey!" He cheered, happy to see them. "I thought you'd never get here! I kept dinner warm-…"

Then the panda noticed the sober looks on their faces, more sober than usual.

"Okay… What's with the faces?" Po asked, face scrunched in confusion.

His eyes came to Tigress' hoping for answers. She immediately looked away, a disenchanted look on her normally unyielding features. Master Shifu stepped forward, the same upset look on his face that the rest had. _That_ was a bad sign.

"Master Shifu? What's going on?" Po got up from his seat.

The red panda sighed, resting his weight on his staff.

"Po, I-" He began but then he spotted Lady Layla's plate.

Shifu's tiny hand shot to the plate as he felt how warm it was. Then he darted his eyes back up at the panda.

"Was Lady Layla here?" Shifu barked.

The confused Po flinched under his master's tone.

"Yes." The panda replied honestly. "She _just_ left. She and I ate dinner together… Did I do something wrong?"

The red panda's features turned thoughtful before he gazed back up at the Dragon Warrior.

"Po, the reason for our emergency meeting _was_ Lady Layla." He stated.

Po then smiled, cutting off Shifu.

"Oh yeah! I talked to Lady Layla about that!" He cheered.

Now it was Shifu's turn to look confused.

"About what?" The Kung Fu master asked.

"Well, since you thought she was unpredictable and Tigress said that she was dangerous, I asked her about it." The panda answered. "And she said that she was only here to make sure Master Oogway's legacy lives on. See? Lady Layla's not causing any trouble."

The Furious Five exchanged glances.

"And that's all she said?" Shifu barked again. "Did she tell you anything else?"

Po was starting to feel like he did something wrong.

"Well, yeah! Oh-… s-she did talk a lot about you." The panda pointed his finger at his master. "She said that you are arrogant and power hungry and that you can't be trusted."

Tigress, Crane, Viper, Mantis and Monkey's mouths fell open; Shifu's eyes sharpened.

"But I told her you weren't and that she should talk to you." Po added. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Master Shifu's eyes softened as he grinned at the panda.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong." He bowed his head approvingly. "I am proud of you."

Po was still confused.

"What? All I did was cook dinner…" He returned, shrugging.

"Not for cooking dinner, but thanks for doing so." Master Shifu explained. "You did not allow her doubts to affect your mind. Earlier this evening, I had a vision that Lady Layla and Tai Lung destroyed the Dragon Scroll and attacked the temple."

Po scrunched his nose and shook his head disbelievingly.

"I spoke with the others before you because I believed that the news would affect you a little more heavily." The red panda Kung Fu master voiced. "I'm sorry Po, but now circumstances are sealed. Lady Layla must leave the Jade Mountain at once."

The panda's mouth hit the floor.

"What? Why?!" Po blurted out, hands in the air. "She didn't do nothing wrong!"

"Open your eyes, Po." Tigress said frankly as she stepped forward. "That fox is nothing but a bitter backstabber."

"She has picked you out." Viper voiced, sliding onto the table and coiling.

"And is using you for her own filthy advantage." Crane added in, his hat tipped up.

"Why has she only hung out with you and not the rest of us?" Mantis' eyes were narrowed in distrust.

"She tried to put doubts into your mind about Master Shifu." Monkey voiced, jumping to the ceiling and hanging from one of the rafters by his tale. "Doubts that we all know are lies."

Master Shifu nodded.

"Indeed. Lady Layla has cast a divider between friends, between warriors and between a pupil and his master." The red panda voiced.

The bombardment made Po dig his heels into the dirt even more.

"I _do not_ believe it!" Po stomped his foot.

The Furious Five drew their heads back in surprise. Shifu's eyes widened for a split second before they narrowed.

"Forgive me, Master Shifu." The panda immediately apologized. "But I've spent all day with Lady Layla and I can tell you she's sincere. Yes, I admit she lets the voices in her head confuse her, but… I don't think… she's trouble."

Po twiddled his fingers, trying to assess all the thoughts running through his head. Tigress let out an audible growl, but before she could spit out a reprimand to the panda, Master Shifu held his staff in front of her.

"I value your thoughts, Po." The Kung Fu master voiced. "Please, tell me, what would you do in this situation?"

The panda looked up at his master.

"Just _talk_ to her!" Po returned in a goofy way. "I bet if you set the record straight, show her that you're no arrogant head case, we'll all be laughing about this in the morning. That would do more good than just throwing her out of the mountain."

The room fell silent. Po stole a glance at the Furious Five. Their mouths were slightly open and their eyes were wide; Master Shifu looked the same.

"What?" The panda asked, feeling embarrassed.

Mantis was the first to speak.

"Wow. What is in the food? You've finally grown a brain!" The bug cheered before getting a slap upside the head from Viper.

"Hey!" Po returned. "I do _so_ have a brain! I just… lost it…"

Crane and Monkey laughed at that joke. Master Shifu nodded approvingly.

"In our haste to rid ourselves of danger, we've over-looked an aspect that could save us this battle." The red panda voiced, glancing at his students. "There is value according to action but conversing can prevent the bloodiest of battles. I must find Lady Layla and speak with her; at once."

He turned to the door but not before glancing back at Po.

"Thank you, Po." Shifu stated as he left. "You have more wisdom that we give you credit for."

"Darn right!" The panda triumphantly called after his master.

Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Tigress and Crane rolled their eyes.

"All right, Mister Wisdom." Crane set his hat off and to his seat at the table. "I'd like some dinner."

"Righty-O!" Po cheered.

The Furious Five took their places at the table and watched Po serve them their food.

Master Shifu followed Po's sage advice and decided to seek out Layla in order to disentangle this fiasco. He hoped the wayward warrior would yield to listening, instead of shunning him like earlier today. Throwing the vixen out of the Jade Mountain was the last thing that he wanted. This was her last hope if she wanted to remain here.

Shifu's suspicion led him to the Hall of Heroes. Swinging open the brilliantly crafted doors, his eyes looked over the dimly lit room. The red panda's eyes came to Lady Layla's form, kneeling before a painting of Master Oogway, her head bowed. A prick of guilt hit the red panda. The vixen was still grieving and that could be why she was acting so foolishly.

As he neared her, words failed Shifu. No comforting saying came to his mind as he stood a pace from the fox. Though his chest burned with an unuttered saying, nothing left his mouth. The red panda stood there, mourning with his master's pupil.

"Master Oogway was all I had." The candles flickered with her words. "He was my mentor, my hope… my father."

The vixen's voice was a raspy whisper, taut with a held in sob.

Layla paused as she gazed up at the painting of the wise, deceased turtle. Her silver ears were flat on her head and her eyes shown with a desolate grief. Shifu saw a relentless pain that sucked up her tears, not allowing her any release. The vixen got to her feet and lifted her hand to the ancient artwork. She pressed her fingers to the painting and slowly ran them down Oogway's image. Her lips trembled and creased like stone. Turning her head away from the painting, Layla took her hand from it and walked toward the Dragon Scroll. Shifu watched her silently.

With her back to him, the red panda Kung Fu master was blocked off from her expression. But a thick air of wretchedness hung around Layla. Her mourning and pain were so intense, even her breathing swayed the hundreds of candles within the hall. Shifu felt his feet move in her direction.

Walking to her, Shifu's mouth opened but his words died before they were heard. Again he was at a loss of what to say. Reaching up, he touched Layla's hand with his. The vixen immediately looked down at the much smaller Kung Fu master. Her eyes softened as she squeezed his hand.

"Master Oogway was a great man." Layla voiced. "There will be no other like him. I was foolish but I will see to it that his legacy lives on."

The vixen's grip suddenly went tight on Shifu's hand. Before he could react, Layla yanked him off of his feet and slammed him on the granite floor, her knee pressed firmly to his neck. The wild anger returned to her yellow eyes as she glared down at Shifu.

"I will _not_ accept that you are standing in Master Oogway's place, _you scum_!" Layla seethed. "You _dishonor_ his unequaled heritage and I will _not_ allow that to continue _any_ further."

Shifu's breath was gone but not his strength. Gripping his staff, he brought it upwards and struck the crazed fox on the side of the head. Layla reeled, her knee coming off of his throat. Pushing his palm onto her knee, Shifu further offset the vixen's balance. Thrusting his hand out, Shifu released a blast of concentrated energy that struck Layla in the chest. The vixen flew down the Hall of Heroes but stopped on her feet, recovering from the force. She growled and held her chest where the power hit her.

"Where's your head at, Layla?" Shifu's eyes were narrowed as he got to his feet. "What have I done to make you hate me so?"

The silvery vixen gritted her teeth.

"I, unlike your little lackeys, will not blindly follow." Layla hissed. "Tai Lung trusted in your arrogant guidance and just look where he is now! You've taken my best friend and a title you don't deserve."

Pain stung at Master Shifu's heart.

"I've made mistakes; some will not let me sleep at night." The red panda said, renewed old pain washing over him. "But I've learned and forgiven myself. Why can't you do the same, Layla?"

Layla snorted.

"It'd be unforgivable to let someone as short sighted and unbalanced as you take Master Oogway's place." She returned.

"I tell you again; LISTEN TO ME!" Shifu asserted, the candles' flames dancing with the intensity in the room. "Oogway left me as Supreme Kung Fu Master! I did not take it nor did I want it. But it was Master Oogway himself that gave me this title."

Still, Layla's eyes were icy with bitter anger.

"You are presumptuous, power hungry and a disgrace to Master Oogway!" She blasted back. "I wholeheartedly disapprove and I _will_ remove you from this sacred place!"

The red panda's eyes narrowed.

"By sneakily sowing divisions between my students? Po told me about your little talk with him. You underhanded _snake_! Trying to corrupt the boy's mind with lies!" Shifu's anger was building.

"_I would __**not**__ lie to the Dragon Warrior_! He is the only genuine one within these walls!" Layla immediately returned. "I gave him a _warning_! You are _not_ to be _trusted_!"

"I trusted YOU!" Shifu snarled pointing his staff at the vixen. "And yet your mind is still clouded by anger and hate! YOU disgrace Oogway's legacy with your contentious behavior and lies! You are now **BANISHED** from the Jade Mountain! Leave now if you wish to preserve all of your faculties."

Layla's face grew menacingly dark; the vixen's yellow eyes suddenly turned as evil as Tai Lung's.

Suddenly there the doorknobs of the doors rattled. Layla reached into her cloak and pulled out three shurikens. Letting the circular blades fly at the door, the weapons stuck in the wood, not allowing the door to open.

"Master Shifu?" Came a call from one of the Furious Five.

The vixen let a sneer creep up on her face as she turned to the red panda.

"I want you to see your defeat, _Shifu_." Layla snarled. "Your students will _not_ interfere-"

But she was cut off when she heard the familiar voice of the Dragon Warrior beyond the door.

"Master Shifu? The door's stuck! We heard yelling. Is everything all right?" It was Po rattling the doorknob.

Layla stopped in her tracks, backing away from the door like it was red hot. Guilt rose inside of her as she remembered those innocent green eyes belonging to Po. As her feelings mixed, so did her confusion; she was now vulnerable. Shifu took action.

Darting behind the troubled fox, Shifu kicked the back of her knees and yanked her backwards. The vixen was on her knees as he held one hand around her wrists and stood on her ankles, immobilizing her.

"If you care for the boy, leave now and never return." Shifu said in her ear. "You are a bad apple and your lingering presence here will poison his mind like it has yours."

Now Po and the Furious Five were trying to break through the doors. Layla let out a whimper as she writhed in his grasp.

"I will never hurt the boy but I shall _destroy_ you!" The vixen gnarled.

Shifu gripped her hands tighter.

"_Listen_ to yourself, Layla!" The red panda snapped. "Your heart is black! Do not walk down that path!"

The pounding on the door only got louder and the wood began to give under the force. Layla snarled desperately as she drove her head back. Her skull met Shifu's sensitive nose. He released her, the sharp pain in his face overpowering him. The vixen whirled around and pinned his body to the floor.

"I hope you trained your Furious Five well. Because I will not hold back and continue to let you spit upon Master Oogway's legacy! Mark me, Shifu!" Her yellow eyes blaring with rile.

Without another word she shot toward the open window, jumped out of it and disappeared into the night. In that same second, Tigress, Viper, Po, Crane, Monkey and Mantis burst into the Hall of Heroes. They rushed in, seeing their master on the floor.

"Master Shifu!" Viper zipped up to him. "Are you all right? What happened?"

Shifu held his nose as he got to his feet, thankful that it wasn't bleeding or broken.

"Spill! What happened?!" Po rushed his master.

When his eyes came to the panda, sadness came to Shifu's face. But they were interrupted by Crane.

"Look at this!" The red crowned crane pointed at the door.

That's when everyone saw the shurikens sticking out of the door. Immediately, everyone turned to the red panda, wanting answers. Shifu hung his head.

"I did all I could." He voiced. "But her heart is too enveloped in evil. I banished Layla from the Jade Mountain."

Po's eyes widened. Master Shifu rested his weight on his staff.

"I'm sorry, Po." He voiced.

The Hall of Heroes went silent once more; only the sound of flickering candles and hearts breaking could be heard.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!!


	9. Jailbreak

Ohyaho New York! Konnichi wa London! Konban wa Tokyo! CJzilla here, slamming out another lightning fast update. In this chapter, one word...: Jailbreak. Enjoy.

As I flatten this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: Love on me, hate on me... I don't care.

* * *

Jailbreak

It was in the middle of a cold prison night. Even the Chorh-Gom fortress seemed to tremble under the high winds and biting cold of the sudden mountain storm.

Inside, fires blazed on the higher areas of the prison, keeping the temperature manageable but not comfortable. Guards took frequent shifts, baring the cold as long as they could before coming in and huddling next to one of the many fires.

The guards watching the entrance to the impregnable prison shivered under their many layers of clothing. The bitter cold and snow flurries dulled their senses. One guard growled.

"I-I-I d-d-don-n-n't kn-kn-know h-h-how much longer I can stand here!" His breath made a cloud of warm moisture before being carried away by the wind.

The second guard held his spear and shield close, trying to retain a little more heat inside his icy cold body.

"O-o-one more m-minute." The rhino looked at his companion. "T-then we-we'll go i-in."

The guard growled, clinching his teeth tight to keep them from rattling.

As he took the last few moments of his scheduled shift to stare the storm right in the eye, one of the guards spotted something abnormal in an incoming snow flurry. A white and grey mass began to materialize and take the shape of flowing cloth and a person. The rhino blinked; sure that he was seeing things. Then he saw a flash of yellow from within the wind-blown snow.

Gripping his spear, he moved in the direction of the silhouette.

Snow blasted him in the face as he moved on. Then he came saw a big stone, shaped like a person's figure covered in snow.

"Boom. You're dead." Chuckling to himself, the rhino poked the stone with the tip of his spear.

"Hey!" The other guard hollered into the wind as he stepped into the warm prison. "Let's go! Our shift's over!"

Turning and dismissing his suspicions, the second guard moved toward the doors and to a warm fire.

"All right! All right!" He called back, seeing that the door was left open for him.

As he neared the door a blast of tremendous mountain wind blew and threw the cracked door open. In the guard stumbled, being pushed by the wind. The whirlwind of snow and cold doused the torches and fires. Several aggravated groans were heard from the cold guards as they scrambled to shut the door and relight the fires.

Lady Layla was in.

The guards were so blinded by the cold wind that they didn't even see her move in as the fires were extinguished. She hid in the dark, moving with the shadows easily avoiding the guards. Within a few yards and through a couple doors, Lady Layla came to an elevator. She couldn't have asked for better luck. The cold guards were changing shifts. While one pair came from the higher level, a second pair of shivering rhinos took the elevator up.

As the elevator was lowered and the guards looked away, the silvery vixen jumped after them. With the gentlest of touches, she grabbed the chain and dropped to the wooden elevator. Lady Layla listened to the guards above her talk to each other, unaware that an intruder was being lowered in the elevator. As it lowered, the vixen quietly loosened a bolt holding one side of the contraption. The elevator neared the ground and the vulpine warrior moved over the side, clinging to the outer wooden sides.

Lady Layla listened to the cold guards board the elevator. At the right moment, the vixen dropped off of the elevator and onto the stony walkway. She waited. Finally a sickening crack was heard as one chain of the elevator ruptured. As the guards were distracted by the busted elevator, Lady made her way toward the most secure area in the entire Chorh-Gom Prison.

Tai Lung heard the elevator break and the guards scramble to fix it. The event was unusual but to be expected. Everyday, at least a ton of guards used that elevator. It was only a matter of time before it busted.

It kept the snow leopard warrior's mind off of the cold. He was wide awake, the cold making it impossible to sleep. Tai Lung's shivering body slightly rattled the many chains strapped to his wrists and ankles. The turtle shell-like contraption on his back was ridiculously heavy and amplified the bitter cold.

Since his break out and his recapture Commander Vachir made Tai Lung's uncomfortable stay all the more aggravating. Little food, no covering and the constant jeering treatment increased the warrior's discomfort to almost unbearable levels.

Then Tai Lung heard something. It was the sound of a footfall on the stone. Raising his head, the snow leopard expected to see darkness. Instead he saw a feminine figure dressed in white standing in front of him.

She stood there for a long second, that white robe and striking yellow eyes making her look like a ghost. The female figure moved forward and knelt in front of him. Tai Lung thought she was a figment of his imagination brought on by the cold and hunger, but then he smelt a sweet musk from her body. She brought her hands up and cupped the snow leopard's face. Her hands were warm and soft. She ran her fingers over his head, tracing his face. Then she giggled.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Tai Lung." The woman's voice was husky, seductive.

The snow leopard found that he was looking intently into her eyes and his body leaning forward, craving her warmth. He then placed a name to the female.

"Layla?" The warrior's voice was raspy and hushed.

She giggled.

"The very same." Her yellow eyes met his golden ones.

Tai Lung couldn't believe it. The last time he saw Layla, she was a thin, unattractive and easily flustered girl. But now… Even though it was dark, the snow leopard could make out her womanly curves. He never imagined that he's see the vixen again, let alone inside the Chorh-Gom Prison.

"My poor Tai Lung." Layla then sighed, letting her hand touch his neck. "This is no way to treat a master warrior."

She stood and walked a pace away.

"I hope you're ready for freedom." Through the darkness, Tai Lung saw Layla's fox tail peek out of her robe as she pulled a fan from her cloak's sleeve.

Opening the simple paper fan, the vixen exhaled. With a lightning fast motion she swiped the chain on the snow leopard's left side. The chain was sliced and clattered to the ground with a loud sound. She did the same with his right wrist and legs. Tai Lung moved his feet and arms again but he still had that huge restraint on his back. Layla was just about to take a step toward him when their plan was exposed.

Guards, alerted by the chains falling to the ground, peered over the ledge and to Tai Lung's cell. As soon as their eyes came to the vixen the alarm was triggered.

"Intruder! There's an intruder on the bottom level!" The message was relayed throughout the entire prison.

Layla smiled and looked down at Tai Lung. Flicking her wrist, she exposed a small needle.

"Looks like we get to have some fun." The vixen grinned and went to work on the lock mechanism of the snow leopard's restraint.

As she was picking the lock, the guards readied their archers. As soon as they were set, the order to fire at will was given. A wall of arrows shot through the air toward the vixen and Tai Lung.

Hearing the arrows whistle through the air, Layla looked up. Moving the fabric of her cloak, she made the simple silk cloth into an impenetrable shield. Swatting the arrows out of the air, she defended herself and Tai Lung.

Tai Lung watched arrows fall to the ground like they weren't even fired. Then he heard the lock of his restraint give. The snow leopard flexed his muscles and the accursed weight fell from his shoulders. Without another moment, he felt Layla grab his hand and yank him toward the elevator.

They came to where the elevator should be, but it was safely raised over eight stories above their head. Tai Lung looked over to the vixen.

"You feel like flying?" He questioned in a business-like tone.

Layla gave a flirty chuckle as she closed her fan and gripped it tight.

Tai Lung laced his fingers together, making a step with his hands. Without hesitating Layla got a run at it and placed her foot in the snow leopard's hands. Tai Lung thrust the small vixen as hard as he could. Layla flew high above his head, easily busting through the floor of the elevator.

Once on top, Layla dispatched all the guards around the elevator. With a slice of her open fan, the main chain of the elevator busted. The detached wooden box fell. Giving the elevator's controls a kick, the now much lighter chain dropped down to Tai Lung. More guards poured in.

Tai Lung caught the chain in his hand and smiled. Wow. He and the vixen had the same thought process. Flying up the chain, he was that much closer to freedom. When he surfaced, Tai Lung saw the battered soldiers Layla left in her wake. The snow leopard took off down the clear pathway, determined not to let the fox have all the fun.

When Tai Lung finally caught up with Layla, she had just cleaned out one of the guard towers and was resting behind the small room's thick walls. As he crouched and crawled up to beside her, he felt an excited smile creep onto his face.

Layla was counting how many more guards were left when she felt warm breath on her neck. Thinking it was another guard, she whipped her fan around, aiming for the neck. Opening her eyes at the last second, she caught a flash of gleaming golden eyes and a sinister grin before her hand met something as unmovable as a wall. Tai Lung held her wrist in a vice-like grip with a cocky smirk on his face.

The two childhood friends stared each other down like strangers from the past. Layla broke the stare by grinning and snapping her fan closed.

"Easy Tai Lung." Her voice had changed from what he remembered; now she could make his insides melt rather than churn.

The snow leopard continued to let his eyes walk over her face before he realized he was still holding her wrist. He let out an eerily calm yet silky chuckle as he released her hand.

"It's been a long, long time Layla." Tai Lung smirked.

"We can catch up later." The vulpine returned.

Layla snapped her fan open, covered her nose and mouth and moved out from under the snow leopard. Bouncing out into the open, Layla held her fan in front of her face. Letting her beautiful yellow eyes peek over the fan, the vixen let loose a flirty giggle.

The guards were not swayed and neither was Commander Vachir. The brawny javan rhino's lip curled into a hateful scowl as he brought his battle axe from the floor.

"Tai Lung! It doesn't matter if you have help! The only way you'll leave here _is in pieces_!" He blasted into the air, pointing his weapon at Layla. "**Fire**!"

At their commander's command the guards pulled back their arms and let a volley of spears fly through the air. They were heading straight for the vixen. Layla merely jumped into the air and let the spears pass under her. As the spears pierced the ground her feet once stood on, she grabbed her other fan and spun, slowing her decent. Once the spear onslaught stopped, she dropped back onto the walkway. She landed delicately on one of the spears sticking out of the stone. Layla held her fan in front of her nose and mouth and taunted the rhinos with another giggle as she jumped to the floor.

Vachir's scowl deepened. Then he grabbed a dagger from his belt and hurled it at the vixen. It sped through the air, straight for her face. At the instant the blade struck, Layla's head jerk to the side. In that second, Chorh-Gom Prison went absolutely silent. But the vixen was still unharmed and very much alive. She turned her head, revealing to the guards and Commander Vachir that she caught the dagger between her teeth.

Layla threw her head back and laughed at the looks on the guards' faces. As she spat the dagger to the floor, she felt Tai Lung's body press against her back. Tossing a glance over her shoulder, Layla smiled at the snow leopard.

"Let's turn off the lights." She voiced flipping both of her fans in her hands.

The vixen jumped forward, spun and thrust her fans forward. A huge wind shot through the calm cave air and blew out the fires. Absolute darkness. As the rhinos floundered around, trying to fight and relight the fires, Layla and Tai Lung were dispatching them. After long seconds of blows landing there was silence.

The doors of Chorh-Gom Prison then opened and two warriors stepped out into the dark mountain night. The bitter wind and blowing snow did little to hinder the feeling of victory. Both snow leopard and fox sped off into the white storm, their paths carved out to the Valley of Peace.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	10. What Becomes of Us?

Ohayo you happy-go-lucky Motherhopers! CJzilla here, SLAMMING out with a big chapter. In this chapter: After a big night you'll wanna know what both parties did and how they're holding up... And plenty of evil goodness.

As I rampage over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me... Hate on me... Man, I'm getting tired of this.

* * *

What Becomes of Us?

Morning was a welcomed sight after such a sour night. After what happened with Lady Layla an air of disappointment hung over the temple. Seeing the sun rise and bathe over the valley, a new day started and yesterday could be forgotten.

Master Shifu, always an early riser walked out of his sleeping quarters, the haze of sleep still hanging over his mind. The most sleep he had was ten minuets before he woke up. The Kung Fu master had been up most of the night watching the entrance to the Jade Mountain. There was a chance Layla could return and he wanted to be ready, whether she came with her tail tucked between her legs or with a sword in her hand.

Walking out into the sunlit pavilion of the Jade Temple, Shifu was startled when he saw Po sitting on the steps. The elderly red panda held his chest; his heart feeling like it jumped out of his body and was on the ground somewhere.

"Po!" The sleepy Kung Fu master barked. "What in the name of the seven secret noodle spices are you doing out here this early?! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

The panda laughed, taking his eyes off of the sunrise-kissed mountains and looked at his master.

"Sorry. I figured with ears as big as yours, you could hear the sun come up and me out here watching it." Po quipped, laughing.

Shifu was amused but let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Ha ha." He walked up beside the Dragon Warrior. "You are a scream. That's no way to talk to your master."

"You're not my master until the sun's up." Po yawned.

The red panda let out a laugh.

"Well, I don't wanna _be_ a master until the sun's up and I've had my morning tea." Master Shifu rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleepy fuzz out of his vision.

Plopping down next to his friend and student, Shifu watched the sun rise with Po. Both sat in silence for over thirty seconds, a rarity. Shifu then stole a glance at the panda's face. Po was watching the sun rise, his eyes looking droopy and tired.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" The red panda master inquired lazily, cocking a fuzzy eyebrow.

"Nope." Po popped his lips.

Shifu grunted sleepily in acknowledgement.

"Neither could I." He stated, eyes half open. "I sense you are… disappointed, hmm?"

Po looked down at his half awake master.

"A little early to read emotions, huh, Master Shifu?" The panda jeered.

"It's never too early for a friend." The red panda returned, holding up his head by leaning on his staff.

It was too early for anything. The rooster hadn't even _crowed_ yet for crying out loud!

"Eh." Po tapped his head with his finger as he winked in concentration. "Reality is still not sinking in. I mean, I know Lady Layla's gone, but I still don't think she's… evil."

The panda pursed his lips and looked into the amber morning sky. Then he smiled.

"But hey, you were right." Po looked back to his master and friend. "Lady Layla was making trouble. All the same… I'll miss her."

He chuckled. Po grew quiet after his forced chuckle died down. Shifu had his lips pursed as he looked between Po's face and Oogway's staff in his hand.

"As will I, Po." The red panda voiced. "Layla trained along side Tai Lung and she always did feel like a daughter to me, in some way. There is a chance that she isn't as evil as she portrayed herself last night."

Po looked down at his master.

"Serious?" He questioned, ears perked up.

Shifu nodded.

"Perhaps this suddenly and villainous behavior was brought on by the loss of Master Oogway." He felt a stab of mourning in his chest. "He was always a father-figure to Layla, whom she did everything she could to please. Her actions may, and I say "_MAY_", be due to her grief. The fox was never one to allow herself an emotional release."

Po brightened a little but then his face fell straight.

"Do you… Do you think she'll be back?" The panda asked, his innocent features twisting with uncertainty.

The thought slightly chilled Shifu's heart as he recalled Layla's last words to him. _"I hope you trained your Furious Five well. Because I will not hold back and continue to let you spit upon Master Oogway's legacy! Mark me, Shifu!"_ He would not allow any of his beloved students, including Po, to be in the vixen's path.

"… Perhaps, but I hope, by this banishment, she clears her head of all her wicked thoughts. If and when she does return, I hope she returns with a repentant attitude." Shifu's mouth snapped shut as he resisted telling Po of Layla's dangerous promise.

From what Shifu learnt last night, Layla had a soft spot for Po. Her interest in the panda went beyond his title as the Dragon Warrior and that frightened Shifu. She expressed that her dividing words to the panda was a "warning". And from the same spectrum, Po seemed to have grown a liking for the wayward Layla as well. But Shifu promised himself that Po would not become a fly in Layla's web of deceit.

"Her banishment still stands, Po." Shifu's voice grew authoritative. "Layla is forbidden from the Jade Mountain and you are forbidden to have any dealings with her. If you are to see her or if she comes to you in any way, you will _not_ return the favor. Report to me at once."

The expression on Po's face fell low.

"Yes, Master Shifu." He whispered, his eyes on the steps.

Shifu had a prick in his throat from his hard tone. Po got to his feet and walked down the few steps to the training yard, mumbling to himself and kicking invisible stones. The red panda had never seen his student so down and it tore through his heart like an arrow. Po's downer had to be cured at once!

"Po?" Shifu got to his feet and walked to the training yard. "Why don't you take the day off?"

The panda shook his head, his nose scrunched like he didn't need a break.

"No, honestly." Shifu persisted. "I know for a fact that you have not seen your father in days. Why not take this opportunity to see him?"

How that goose was Po's father was beyond Shifu.

"I can't _just_ leave!" The panda returned, gesturing. "You've gotta teach me more awesome Kung Fu lessons."

The red panda gave a knowing smile.

"Even the greatest warriors need a break once in a while." Master Shifu returned. "Besides, I haven't had time with the others in over a week. It will be nice to catch up with them."

Po still wasn't convinced.

"But-" The panda was cut off when Shifu tapped his nose with his staff.

"I want you to go!" Now the red panda was through with asking. "I command you to take the day off."

Po gave his mentor a funny, surprised look.

"Don't worry; I'll find someone else to smack around." Shifu gave a quick smile glancing at his wooden staff.

The panda gave a laugh.

"Whew!" Po wiped invisible sweat droplets off of his forehead. "For a second there, I thought you couldn't go a day without hitting me."

Shifu rolled his eyes.

"I can't. So, I better get it all out of my system now before you leave." The red panda smiled evilly.

With that Shifu chased Po around the training yard.

Tail Lung awoke with ease. Joyous birdsong harmonized to the morning sun as a welcoming breeze whispered through leaves. There were no sounds of chains rattling, no icy winds ceaselessly whistling, no limitless echoes of guards' footfalls and no Commander Vachir's jeering laughter to wake him from his sleep. His sleep was solid and he received the morning for the first time in twenty years.

A warm sun lapped Tai Lung's face, flirtatiously winking at him through the leaves of the bamboo trees he awoke under. The snow leopard yawned and rolled over, stretching his legs out. Under him, he felt a soft straw mat with an old wool blanket over it. There was no longer infinite blackness around him, but colors of all hues greeting him warmly. It was bliss. Closing his eyes, he let the softness of his bed sink in.

Since his imprisonment and recapture, Tai Lung never welcomed consciousness. Chorh-Gom Prison was nothing less than torture and every waking moment was pure agony. Every time the snow leopard opened his eyes, pain, hunger, cold and nothingness was all that he experienced. Chorh-Gom managed to break down his willpower to the point where Tai Lung wished to never wake up again. But now he chuckled at the thought. Now he was warm and pain-free.

Drifting between the void of sleep and consciousness, Tai Lung heard the crackling of a fire over the noise of the forest. Rolling over to his side and blinking the sleep out of his eyes, the snow leopard saw a small fire within a ring of rocks. As reality sharpened further, he found himself in the middle on a dense bamboo forest surrounded by tall bamboo trees.

Letting his head fall back down, Tai Lung took a big inhale of his pillow. It smelt sweet yet spicy, like a wonderful musk. Then he remembered how he escaped Chorh-Gom. Layla.

His golden eyes combed over the small camp. Right next to him, Tai Lung saw that there was a body-shaped indentation in the grass. The silver vixen couldn't have gone far. Then something swaying in the wind caught his eye. A cream-colored fabric hung on a nearby bamboo bough; it looked like Layla's cloak and pants. Tai Lung sighed and closed his tired eyes again. Just five more minuets and then he'd get up and look for his long-lost friend.

But before he could fall asleep again, he heard dainty footfalls on the forest floor. Tai Lung opened his golden eyes and turned his head toward the sound. There was Layla walking toward him, a worn metal tea kettle in her grasp.

Layla's yellow eyes were cast down to her feet as her slitted silk skirt moved with her. Her heart stung. She was banished from the Jade Mountain, from Master Oogway's legacy and from Po. Yes, she was beginning to care for the clumsy panda more than she imagined she would. Why? Po was genuine and loving in a way the vixen had forgotten. Layla could feel her heart wrap around him. Was it love? Yes, but the kind of love she'd never experienced as a child: the love of a family.

Bringing her eyes back up she glanced over her campsite. And she found Tai Lung, his back to her, still sleeping where she'd left him. Layla smiled and examined him in legitimate lighting. He was taller and beefy, brawnier than she remembered. The snow leopard's fur was dull and worn, probably from his bad living conditions. But against his flat fur, Layla saw the rippling muscles of his back. She couldn't help a greedy smile.

Walking over to the slumbering snow leopard, Layla set down her tea kettle and knelt over him. Tai Lung's chest heaved in and out with peaceful breaths and it almost pained her to wake him up. Placing a hand on his large bicep, the vixen gave him a shake.

"Wake up, Tai Lung." She coaxed.

The snow leopard didn't move. Layla leaned further over him.

"Tai Lung." Her mouth was over his ear.

Still no response, not even a groan. Layla rolled him over on his back and looked him over. The snow leopard didn't look hurt so why wasn't he waking up? The vixen put her ear to his mouth, listening to his breathing.

Tai Lung held in a laugh as he cracked one of his eyes open. The fur on Layla's ear tickled his mouth and her spicy scent danced over his sense of smell. Her cloak was hanging on a nearby tree and now he saw his childhood friend in the light. The vixen's silvery fur was lighter than he remembered, showing that she was sun-kissed from her journeys. Layla was no longer painfully thin but was now fleshy and curvy. She'd grown into her ears and nose, making her quite beautiful. And now the vixen had poise about her, something that made Tai Lung's knees knock together.

The snow leopard saw her tail flick to the side. He snapped his eye shut as she rose.

Layla sat on her knees and looked over her slumbering friend. She decided that it would be best to just let him sleep. After all, he suffered in that prison for the last twenty years; Tai Lung deserved to sleep in. Chuckling to herself, the vixen got to her feet, snatching the tea kettle from the ground and placed it in the fire. The water inside the kettle would boil, but Layla wasn't going to wait around and watch it.

Looking up at the nearest bamboo tree, the vixen darted to it and shot up its lean trunk.

Bouncing between trees, Layla made it to one of the tallest in the area. The supple bamboo swayed with the wind as Layla reached the top of the tree. The bamboo flexed with her weight allowing the vixen to stand on its tip. Layla was looking in the direction of the Jade Mountain. The village and temple were off in the distance; about five miles away but it didn't detract from its brilliance. The mountain mist was beginning to fade around the Jade Palace as the morning sun lit up the many steps leading to the entrance of the temple. It was a beautiful sight.

The vixen stared at the place that she grew up in. Though it was necessary that the Jade Mountain must be cleansed, Layla questioned herself again. If Shifu was evil, wouldn't have Master Oogway dismissed him long ago? Yes. So perhaps there was nothing wrong with the red panda. Doubtful. The vixen couldn't excuse Shifu's brash decision to banish her. He had to be hiding something to kick her out so quickly. Master Oogway would not have approved of her banishment. Layla would purge the temple of Shifu and his followers. Then she thought of Po.

No. She couldn't face the panda in her thoughts; the matter will be dealt with as it came. Though, she did wonder what Po would do. He was the Dragon Warrior and he would defend his friends. Layla would not and could not hurt Po.

Tai Lung watched his friend. From atop of a bamboo tree, the snow leopard was behind the fox, looking where she was looking. A scowl rippled across his face. The Jade Palace; home of the Dragon Warrior that put him back in Chorh-Gom Prison. That graceless, smelly, over-weight panda defeated him in a most embarrassing way and Tai Lung wasn't about to forget it. Vengeance was the only way to redeem himself and he'd string that panda up by his pants so fast, he wouldn't know what hit him.

But that was going to wait. Tai Lung looked to Layla again. He was thankful she wasn't wearing that baggy cloak and was pleased to see the wind blow through her high-slitted silk skirt. The snow leopard smiled devilishly and moved closer, silently bouncing from bamboo tree top to bamboo tree top.

Layla felt the wind move curiously around her. Opening her yellow eyes, the slivery vixen turned on her heel. She came face to face, or rather, face to _chest_ with Tai Lung. The snow leopard was balancing on a bamboo tree that was right next to her. She held in a yelp of surprise.

Then she felt Tai Lung shake with a laugh.

"Good morning, Baby Bird." He jeered into her ear, using her hated nickname.

In a lightning fast move, Tai Lung grabbed her hand, spun her around, locked her arms and held her against his chest. Layla felt the snow leopard's breath on her neck as he laughed at her.

"It took you long enough, Layla." Tai Lung told her. "Where have you been all these years?"

The vixen gritted her teeth. Tai Lung prided himself in making her feel weak and inferior, something he did to her even when they were students together. Layla always hated it when he did this, but she was ready for it.

The gray vixen giggled.

"Around." She coyly returned.

Without a warning, Layla swung her legs up and hit the snow leopard on the nose. Tai Lung released her, the sudden and unexpected move throwing him off. The vixen grabbed his beefy wrists in one hand, forced them down and rested her forefinger and middle finger on his throat. If this had been a real battle, Tai Lung would be dead. By the time the snow leopard opened his eyes, she had him in a death-grip.

"And I've learned a few new tricks." Layla gave him a saucy smile.

Tai Lung was taken aback by that smile. He enjoyed seeing the vixen's beautiful yellow eyes grow wide with surprise but when she smiled… Now it was his eyes that grew wide. At seeing this, Layla laughed.

"What? Is the mighty Tai Lung surprised? For the _first_ time?!" The vixen laughed, releasing his hands.

It was good to finally see surprise on Tai Lung's face. He'd tormented her for so long when they were young, constantly ambushing her, tackling her and pinning her to the ground until she surrendered. Now it was her turn for payback.

The snow leopard cleaned his face and his cocky grin returned.

"I see your skills and looks have improved over the years." He said regaining his confident swagger.

Shivers danced on her spine as she avoided his eyes. Tai Lung let out a silent chuckle. Same old, easily flustered Layla. The vixen managed a laugh.

"It's been over two decades, Tai Lung." Layla smirked.

Layla brought her eyes back up to Tai Lung's and she saw an amused smile on his face.

"And I want to know if the years have been good to _you_." She added.

The answer was obvious. The snow leopard was taller than she remembered; his shoulders were about her eye level. Tai Lung was nothing but muscle and pride from head to toe. Tearing her eyes from looking over his beefy form, Layla looked back into his golden eyes. Tai Lung held a dirty smile on his face.

"Why do you ask questions you all ready know the answers to?" He arrogantly voiced.

The vixen rolled her eyes. Tai Lung looked into her eyes before letting them drift over her form. His tail flicked hungrily as he grinned and leaned into her.

"Years have made me much, _much_ better." The snow leopard whispered into her ear.

The morning air lost its nip, Layla felt heat rise through her body. Then the vixen giggled.

"Prove it." She returned.

A wicked smile spread over Tai Lung's face.

"With pleasure." He gave a growl.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	11. Walking On Air

Ohyaho New York! Konnichi wa London! Konban wa Tokyo! CJzilla here slamming out with another chapter! Read and enjoy.

As I tear down this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me... I'm getting really tired of saying this...

* * *

Walking On Air

Last night was one of the best nights of sleep Tigress ever had. The sun shone brightly through her window and onto her face. Tigress flipped out of bed with a smile. Running around her room, the female tiger prepared for a great day.

The reason for Tigress' happy mood? Lady Layla, the contentious fox, evil vulpine and seductive vixen, was gone; banished from the Jade Mountain! No more would that unpleasant female trounce all over Tigress' cloud! From the start, Tigress knew Lady Layla was no good and now everyone else, including Po, knew it too! Once again, the female tiger was Queen Bee of the Jade Palace.

Tigress found Master Shifu sitting on the temple's steps, looking out over the Valley of Peace. She bounded up to her master.

"Good morning, Master Shifu." Tigress bowed respectfully.

The red panda looked over at his star pupil and blinked.

"My, my." He got to his feet. "Someone's in a good mood this morning."

Tigress beamed, inhaling the morning air.

"It's just _such_ a beautiful morning!" The female tiger did a high kick. "And I had a great night of sleep last night."

Shifu just stared at Tigress as she looked over the morning vista. She was practically bubbling over with ecstatic happiness. _This_ was an uncommon aura for his most serious student. The red panda wondered if she suffered head trauma.

"Where's Po?" Tigress questioned, her amber eyes beaming like the morning sun.

Shifu blinked again before answering.

"Po's taking the day off." The red panda returned resting a hand on his robe's sash.

Tigress' face fell, almost like she was just very disappointed.

"From such a sour night, I saw that Po needed a change of scenery. I allowed him a break." Shifu stated but then a scent distracted him. "Do you smell jasmine?"

Tigress cleared her throat and took a step away from her master.

"No." She flatly returned.

Shifu could tell his student was lying. Then he placed the smell. It was perfume. The red panda didn't disapprove of the strong jasmine smell but he wondered why Tigress was wearing the perfume. Then it hit him. A knowing grin came to his aged features.

"I believe Po was going to spend day at his father's noodle shop." Shifu voiced.

Tigress gave him a funny look.

"I just thought I'd let you know." The red panda moved toward the Hall of Heroes, his back to his student. "Heaven forbid you waste that nice perfume on me alone."

Shifu stifled a loud laugh as he pictured Tigress' face.

"Lessons start in half an hour, Tigress." He tried to use a normal voice, but his amusement shown through. "Since my usual pupil is taking the day off, I can now focus on my other students. Please rouse Crane, Viper, Mantis and Monkey. Have them grab breakfast and meet me in the training yard."

"Yes, Master Shifu." Tigress peeped and bolted away like the floor was red-hot.

The red panda turned around and saw he was alone once again. Shifu chuckled, then giggled, then laughed and then guffawed. He laughed so hard he had to use his staff to keep him off of the ground. Finally after his laughter died down, the Kung Fu master wiped his eyes.

It was good to mess with his students.

Layla watched Tai Lung from across the fire. The snow leopard was wolfing down the noodles and roasted meat she made over the fire. His eating habits had not changed over the years; he still ate like a starving animal. As she sat against a bamboo tree, the vixen held in a laugh. Chopsticks were optional to Tai Lung, but Layla could tell he was making an effort to eat civilly in front of her. Strange; years before he was never courteous to her and that made his clumsy use of chopsticks all the more amusing to the vixen.

Tai Lung dared not look up at his childhood friend. The last time he looked up, the half-chewed food in his mouth spilled out of his slacking jaw. Layla was no longer a little girl but a warrior powerful enough to send him to his knees with just a glimpse of those glistening yellow eyes. The vixen had transformed from an ugly duckling into a graceful swan. The snow leopard could feel her still watching him and it almost made his chopsticks rattle together. Almost.

The snow leopard tossed his empty bowl over his shoulder, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and belched.

"Well, your cooking still stinks." Tai Lung voiced gripping his chopsticks in his hand. "But thankfully I was too hungry to notice that your food tastes like mud."

Layla rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever sit down to eat like normal people?" She questioned, noting that he was seated on his haunches, like he was ready to pounce on her.

Tai Lung smacked his palate, swallowing any bits of food still left in his mouth. He smiled.

"I like to keep loose." He returned. "That, and I like to keep you guessing."

The snow leopard let out a low growl as he looked back at her through the tops of his mischievous golden eyes. Layla giggled.

"Well, relax." She told him. "There's no one here but the two of us."

Then the vixen crossed her legs, the position complimenting her full legs. At her simple change of posture, Tai Lung nearly fell over.

"That being the case…" Layla began, her elevated leg swaying. "I have a proposition for you."

Again the vixen's captivating eyes flashed and snow leopard felt a force pulling him to the ground. But Tai Lung was too cool to let it show. He hid the charm he felt with a dirty smile.

"That depends." The snow leopard returned as his tail flicked on the ground behind him. "What has little Baby Bird gotten herself into now?"

A conniving smirk came to her mouth.

"Master Oogway's death brought me back to the valley." Layla answered. "He was the closest thing I have to family, but now that he's gone, Shifu's in his place at the Jade Palace."

Tai Lung snorted, his smile dropping a tad.

"We will never live down what he did to you, Tai Lung." The vixen went on. "Shifu promised you the stars only to have your dreams kicked out from under you like a stool."

Smoldering anger was again in Tai Lung's fists.

"Shifu does not deserve to be Supreme Kung Fu master and for him to be in that position is like disgracing Master Oogway's memory." She voiced.

"So you are going to ask me if I will help you knock Shifu out of the Jade Palace?" Tai Lung finished for her.

Layla gave a nod.

"Exactly." The fox returned.

The snow leopard could feel the frustration inside of him building. Shifu built Tai Lung up for years, assuring him that he was the legendary Dragon Warrior and then the red panda stood silently to the side when Oogway rejected him as the chosen one.

"We both have a reason to hate Shifu, Tai Lung." Layla stated. "Why don't you and I make things right?"

Tai Lung brought his eyes up from gazing inside the fire. He looked back over at the fox. Layla's eyes craved retribution as she ran her hand along her elevated leg. Revenge never looked so good.

Hopping to his feet the snow leopard moved to the vixen. Crouching next to his childhood friend, Tai Lung let loose an easy smile. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to her ear.

"I'm in." He gave a wicked giggle.

Layla held in a flush but then she felt Tai Lung walking his chopsticks up her leg. Chuckling, she pushed the snow leopard away from her. As he reeled, Tai Lung grabbed her hand. The snow leopard wrestled the fox to the ground. He smiled down at her when she gritted her teeth at him.

"Struggle all you want, Baby Bird." The snow leopard smirked. "I'm not letting you go-"

But the vixen kneed him in the side. Tai Lung recoiled not because of pain but surprise. Before he could blink, he was on the flat of his back looking up at Layla.

"The only thing slower than your fighting style is your brain, Tai Lung." Layla voiced, smiling down at him. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

She held him to the ground with a wrestling move. Her fists were on his chest, a successful pin by any wrestler's standpoint. Tai Lung snickered through an annoyed look on his face.

"I know." He returned glancing over her body.

Layla rolled her eyes before she smirked. She never got a chance to enjoy Tai Lung like this. He loved tormenting her and now it was her turn for payback. Leaning down, she rubbed her nose on his, further annoying the snow leopard.

Her nose felt soft and wet on his semi-chapped and dry nose. Now Tai Lung's swagger was swayed. He felt heat on his face and a goofy grin on his mouth. The snow leopard gave a tiny contented purr as he soaked in Layla's nearness.

Taking her nose from his, the vixen looked down at her friend. Now she saw the mischievous leopard youth from long ago that Tai Lung kept behind that cocky frontage. Layla grinned warmly at him as she took her fists from his chest and rested them on the ground. Tai Lung held an overconfident but mutual grin as he leaned up to her, chuckling.

His cocky grin and golden eyes mesmerized the vixen. The snow leopard had grown from the boy she once knew. Years hadn't change his personality and quirks but the growing he did do left her with a fuzzy feeling in her stomach. No longer was Tai Lung revolting and angering but handsome and pleasant. He could make her insides go to jelly and steal her breath away. Layla felt her heart throb.

The vixen smirked again before she let her fingers walk up the snow leopard's shirtless stomach and chest. Tai Lung's heart pounded in his throat as he froze under the forgotten touch of a woman. Giggling, Layla lightly traced Tai Lung's chest and neck with her fingers before letting her hands rest on his shoulders. Leaning down again, Layla dropped her head and Tai Lung felt her breath on his mouth. The snow leopard was giving into his friend's charms but he wasn't going without a fight.

"Do I prick enough interest in you, Baby Bird, to make you want me?" He grinned, his eyes half-way open to catch the expression on the vixen's face.

"Yes." Layla giggled. "And don't let that go to your handsome little head, Tai Lung. You get me angry and I'll take you out in three moves."

The snow leopard gave a silent laugh before he caved in.

"Likewise, Baby Bird." Tai Lung returned.

Without another word, he lunged at her, taking her lips in a kiss. To the vixen's surprise, the snow leopard met her halfway since she was all ready reaching for his mouth. Their lips met and the cosmos seemed to fall in line.

Midmorning was always slow at the Noodle Shop. It was before the lunch stampede but after the breakfast rush, so most of the townsfolk were either in the rice fields or attending their own shops. Po and his father Mr. Ping enjoyed the pause in business. Father and son poured themselves over their Mahjong game and conversation under the warm midmorning sun.

"-and so the pot of leftovers flew through the air and landed right on Mrs. Hu!" Mr. Ping was relating the latest disaster that his the shop not too long ago. "The woman was covered in half-eaten slop and you should have heard her shriek, son. Phenomenal!"

Po roared with laughter as he reeling in his chair, knocking the table the Mahjong game was on.

"And that was Saturday?" The panda wiped his eyes. "Man, I thought I heard something that sounded like Mrs. Hu in distress!"

Both panda and goose shared a big laugh. Mr. Ping wiped his eyes and beamed at his son.

"Your move, Po." He gestured toward the game.

A pensive silence came over the rambunctious panda as he poured his brain over the game. The aged goose watched his son with proud eyes.

"I'm very proud of you son." Mr. Ping voiced.

Po glanced up at his dad, Mahjong play piece still in his paw. He chuckled.

"You've said that _thirty_ times all ready, dad!" The panda looked back down at the game with a smile.

Mr. Ping giggled.

"Can a father help it if he is so proud of his son?" The goose responded.

Po gave a bashful smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gee dad; if I knew you were going to be _this_ proud of me, I would have become the Dragon Warrior years ago." The panda voiced.

"I was proud of you far before your new warrior status, my son." Mr. Ping quickly responded. "I knew you were meant for great things, even when you were just a cute little fur ball who could barely move around."

Po finished playing his move and Mr. Ping picked up a game piece.

"You remember that time I lost you?" The goose chirped, gleaning over the Mahjong game.

The panda laughed.

"Dad; I was like _two_ years old." Po shrugged.

"Yes, but _I_ remember it clearly." Mr. Ping returned. "I was making a bath for you since you had somehow found your way into rice flour I use for my noodles. I set you down for one second and the next thing I know, you've disappeared. I turned the _whole_ shop upside-down looking for you!"

Po rolled his eyes and shook his head, remembering the story.

"You were nowhere to be seen. I ran around the neighborhood like a madman, trying to find you!" Mr. Ping held his heart at the memory. "I looked everywhere and I was terrified! I thought for sure you were no more! But then I saw a small black and white lump sitting under a shady peach tree, quietly enjoying a peach as you watched me run around."

Po chuckled at the look on his father's face, since he was deep in a memory.

"I've never felt such a profound need to hug you and beat you at the same time in my entire life." The goose stated. "And how a little panda cub could crawl such a great distance without getting a mark on you is beyond me!"

Po picked up a Mahjong piece.

"Being a squirmy panda cub is a far cry from being great, dad." The panda returned.

"Ah!" Mr. Ping gestured. "But you were special. Just when I think I've seen it all, you pull some marvelous feat that leaves me prouder than ever."

Po grinned appreciatively at his father.

"But do I hope you have _ten_ kids that put _you_ through the same heart-stopping grief you put _me_ through." Mr. Ping stated. "By the way, have you met anyone yet that could give me grandchildren?"

The panda's face lit cherry red but he was laughing like crazy.

"_**Daaaaad**_!" Po was embarrassed. "I've _just_ become the Dragon Warrior! Finding a girl is a little out of my reach at the moment!"

"Oh, so you _have_ met a girl." The goose read his son's face.

Po buried his head in his hand but gave his father an aggravated glare through his fingers.

"I would like to see grandchildren in my lifetime, Po." Mr. Ping set down a game piece. "Mahjong."

Po stared at the game and realized that his father had won.

"You threw me off with the grandchildren comment!" The panda pointed at his father.

Mr. Ping laughed and laughed and laughed as Po stewed in the embarrassment his father inflicted on him.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK N' ROLL!


	12. Wild and Peaceful

Ohayo Tokyo! Konnichi wa London! Konban wa New York! CJzilla's back! In this chapter, the Furious Five and Master Shifu are enjoying an afternoon off. The calm before the storm. Enjoy!

As I break building in half with a swipe of my might claws, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me or hate on me... I'm tired of sayin' this...

* * *

Wild and Peaceful

"You know?" Crane said out loud, his grass hat over his eyes as he bathed in the nice warm afternoon sun. "I could get used to this."

Viper opened her blue eyes and glanced at the lounging bird.

"You're warm-blooded, Crane." The female green tree viper voiced, too lying in the sun. "You shouldn't enjoy this as much as me."

"Oh, but I do." The red crowned crane reached for his drink. "All work and no play makes Crane a dull boy… and a bad lover."

Crane tipped up his hat to see the look on Viper's face. The female snake shook her head and closed her eyes again, thankful that she could blame the sun for the red tint her face turned. The bird chuckled and sipped on his cold green tea with honey.

"I really don't think the sun has anything to do with why we're all enjoying this so much." Mantis chirped from being sprawled out on Crane's straw hat. "To tell you the truth, I don't like sizzling in the sun like this… _normally_."

"But the sun makes my fur a really nice light golden yellow." Monkey stated, cucumber slices over his eyes as he lazily moved a fan back and forth with his tail.

"No, no. I think Mantis is onto something." Crane returned. "The sun feels better when you've got the afternoon off. And this green tea tastes wonderful!"

The four of the Furious Five laughed.

"How is the "meditation" coming, my students?" Master Shifu's voice cut through the heat of the garden patio.

Crane chuckled but Mantis spoke.

"We could use another member for our "meditation circle", Master Shifu." The bug looked up at the red panda.

Shifu scoffed as he walked down the stairs to the garden patio turned sunbathing booth.

"I could "mediate" circles around you novices." The red panda returned. "Not only am I a master at Kung Fu, but I am also a master of goofing off."

Viper giggled.

"Then, please, Master Shifu." She raised her head. "Teach us. Refine our goofing off skills."

The red panda found a spot between Viper and Monkey. The aged Kung Fu master plopped down on the hot patio tile and sighed.

"See?" Master Shifu questioned as he placed two slices of pineapple over his eyes. "Master Oogway trained me well."

They all laughed.

"Speaking of training, where's Tigress?" Viper asked.

The boys shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Beats me."

"Heck if I know."

"I haven't seen her since we got the afternoon off." Master Shifu returned.

Viper raised her head and glanced over her fellow students and master.

"Well then, I'm going to go find her." The green tree viper stated.

Mantis gave a raspberry.

"Just leave 'er, Viper." The bug said. "If we can't find Tigress, she don't wanna be found."

But the female snake wasn't going to give up easily.

"Perhaps, but I'd like to spend time with another girl." Viper voiced. "No offense boys and Master Shifu."

"None taken." Monkey returned.

"I understand, Viper." Master Shifu waved his hand lazily. "Birds flock together but women go in pairs to the bathroom."

Everyone blinked at their master.

"_What_…kind of a profound symbolic messagewas _that_, Master Shifu?" Mantis questioned.

"Well sorr-_E_! This is my afternoon off too, my students." The red panda returned, getting annoyed. "I'm not supposed to be a walking fortune cookie _all_ the time."

Monkey laughed as Crane shook his head and tipped up his hat as Mantis went tumbling off.

"All right. But if you don't find her, you know where to come back to." The bird winked at Viper.

Rolling her eyes but not being able to curb a coy smile, Viper slithered out of the garden and toward the sleeping quarters.

"Wow. It really is hot up here and this heavy robe isn't helping." She heard Master Shifu say to no one in particular. "Maybe I should take it off."

The red panda's comment was followed by his students groaning in disgust. Viper giggled but didn't want to look back.

Moving silently into the living quarters of the Jade Palace, Viper had a sneaky suspicion on where to find Tigress. Gliding up to the female tiger's room, the female green tree viper stopped in front of the rice paper door.

"Tigress? Tigress, are you in there?" Viper hailed.

There was a sigh from inside the room before Tigress' voice was heard.

"Come in, Viper." She returned.

The green tree viper opened the sliding door and slipped in. Viper saw Tigress sitting in front of her mirror looking over her appearance. The female viper noticed a wondering look in the tiger's amber eyes as she looked at her reflection.

"What are you doing?" Viper questioned, slithering up to her friend and peering up at her.

Tigress blinked at her reflection.

"Oh, just trying on a skirt." She replied.

Viper didn't notice that Tigress was wearing a skirt. Looking to her legs, Viper saw that the tiger was wearing a pale purple silk skirt. Tigress seemed wary of the loose fabric draped around her lower body. She spun in the mirror, watching the skirt dance with her movements. But then she caught the look on Viper's face.

"I'm just studying the advantages of fighting in a dress…" Tigress fibbed. "Uh… so far… it… uh-… serves as a distraction to the enemy."

The female south China tiger sighed as Viper rolled her eyes.

"Okay… You're lying." Viper mused before smiled brightly. "You _are_ **just** trying on a skirt! So, how do you _really_ feel in that thing?"

The female south China tiger mulled over the question as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"It feels… weird but good." Tigress grinned a little.

Viper shook her head.

"Tigress, this skirt is very lovely." Viper returned knowingly. "You're beautiful in it but a skirt or dress was not made as a weapon in battle. A skirt is traditionally worn to accentuate femininity, not to crack an enemy in half."

Tigress fell silent but sheepishly twiddled her thumbs.

"Well if it was a weapon, guys would be wearing skirts now wouldn't they?" The female tiger asked a rhetorical question.

The female viper did her best to read her friend's emotions.

"It's very pretty, Tigress!" Viper beamed before coiling next to her friend. "I've never seen you in a skirt before."

Tigress' face heated and she tossed her friend a grateful smile.

The south China tiger twirled again in the mirror and frowned. How did Lady Layla fight in this thing? Skirts were cumbersome and practically uncontrollable while in motion. But the skirt did give the fox an outstanding femininity to her fighting style and perhaps that was one of the factors that made Po flustered and attracted to her. Tigress scrunched her nose. Lady Layla made it look easy to move in a skirt, but now that she tried it, skirts were for the birds.

"I still don't see how she functioned in this." The tiger whispered, unintentionally speaking her mind.

"Who?" Viper perked up.

Tigress planted both feet on the floor and avoided Viper's eyes.

"L-Lady Layla." She answered coyly to her friend. "She moved quite unhindered with a skirt."

Viper blew a raspberry.

"Lady Layla was all about show." The female green tree viper corrected. "Pants are more practical but a skirt is ostentatious, which probably explains why that _tease_ wore such a high-slitted skirt."

Tigress knew Viper to be right about that part, but Po was completely mesmerized by the traitorous fox.

"I agree." She returned but then fell silent. "It's just Lady Layla was so… feminine… and I'm… not _as_ feminine… I thought maybe a skirt would make me look more like a girl."

Viper growled and rose off of the ground.

"Lady Layla was a flirt!" Viper returned. "You are honorable, not a disgraceful tease! As a friend, I forbid you from following that fox's example!"

The south China tiger was taken aback by the viper's outburst. Tigress gulped, resisting the urge to run away from the forceful snake.

"S-sure, anything you say, Viper." The female tiger smiled.

Viper sighed and drifted back to the floor.

"Then is that why you have a sudden interest in skirts?" The snake said in a gentle tone.

Tigress' face twisted with uncertainty and a little nausea with the answer.

"I just _can't_ seem to catch the eye of this guy I like." The female tiger whispered. "Lady Layla had something that I don't and that _thing_ may be able to get me this boy I like. If only I can figure out what _that_ thing is..."

"You don't need any feature Layla possesses, Tigress!" Viper barked. "You should be yourself and not take notes from _such a __**flirt**_!"

"I am _not_ following her example, Viper!" Tigress clarified. "But she is a master with the opposite gender and I wondered if I could pick up a few tricks on how to manipulate boys."

The female snake was growing irritated but remained silent.

"Learning from Layla isn't the answer!" Viper clarified.

The female tiger seemed unconvinced.

"But how will I get this… guy to notice me?" Tigress asked.

Viper's mouth snapped shut.

"I don't really know how to answer you." She voiced, eyes to the floor in defeat. "I'm not really a good candidate for this because I don't know this mysterious guy you like."

Tigress glanced down at the snake through the corner of her amber eye.

"Yes, you do." She returned.

The viper's inner girly-self perked up.

"Really?!" She brightened. "Who is it?"

"I-" Tigress got a fearful look on her face before Viper cut her off.

"Wait, wait! Don't tell me. Knowing you, I bet I can figure it out!" The female viper poured over the problem. "He has to be… strong, a capable warrior, graceful, level-headed and handsome…"

Tigress was sweating bullets as she watched that pensive look on the green tree viper's features. If she figured out it was Po… that would be very, very embarrassing. Then Viper sighed and if she had shoulders, she would have shrugged.

"This is a long, _long_ shot but… Master Shifu?" The female viper questioned, funny look on her face.

Tigress stared at her friend before she tumbled to the ground, in a fit of side-busting laughter. Viper's face heated at Tigress' reaction. The female south China tiger guffawed on the floor, just thankful Viper didn't name Po. Finally her laughter died down and she sat up.

""_Master Shifu_"?" Tigress scrunched her nose on a smile. "Viper, _what's_ in your bean curd?"

"Well?! This isn't a very big town and men are few and far in between!" The female viper huffed and she would have folded her arms if she had any. "Besides, I said it was a long, long shot."

"For a second there, I thought you were going to say "Crane"." Tigress got a teasing look on her face.

Viper's face heated as she turned her back to her friend.

"Crane? Why would I say "_Crane_"?" The green tree viper put a tone of distain to Master Crane's name, hoping to throw suspicion.

Tigress flipped to her feet.

"Because you're head over heels in love with him, Viper." The female south China tiger giggled.

The female green tree viper hissed, literally.

"Am not!" Viper huffed.

The tiger rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I hear denial's a great place to live." Tigress teased. "Now, what do you say we steal a couple treats from the kitchen? I could make some cold tea."

Viper huffed again and slithered toward the door with her nose high in the air.

"I'd be happy to." The female snake agreed. "But I am not in love with Crane. You must be mistaken."

Tigress couldn't help but roll her eyes again as she opened her sliding door. Both viper and tiger slipped out of the room and walked toward the kitchen.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	13. Kung Fu Groove

Ohayho Tokyo! Konnichi wa London! Konban wa New York! CJzilla here with a HUGE chapter. In this update, Tai Lung and Layla finally storm the Jade Palace. Enjoy.

As I destroy this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me... you should know this by now.

* * *

Kung Fu Groove

The warmth of the afternoon gave into evening. The sun was beginning its decent over the mountains. Roughly two hours of good daylight were left before the day star disappeared completely over the horizon.

Just as the Valley of Peace was beginning to grow shadows, two figures appeared at the threshold of the village. The townsfolk, pulling in from their rice fields failed to recognize the two individuals until they passed right by them. Mouths fell open, faces went white and panic screams came out as rushed whispers.

"Tai Lung and Lady Layla!" The hushed names passed over the entry of the village like a cold fog.

The vixen and snow leopard passed each other amused grins as the realization of their presence spread. The crowds in the streets suddenly parted, fearfully scrambling away from the two powerful warriors. The Valley's residence was immobilized by fear. Tai Lung and Layla advanced toward the Jade Palace, spreading terror as they walked casually along.

A few blocks away Mr. Ping was closing up the noodle shop for the night. As the last customers left with full bellies one stopped and glanced back at the elderly goose.

"Those are kids for you." The white rabbit voiced with a light chuckle. "They are always missing when there's work to be done."

Mr. Ping hid a frown as he slathered a wet cloth over the dirty tables. The only reason he tolerated the comment was because the rabbit was a regular patron.

"Oh, Po's only out for a minuet." The goose returned, curbing the want to throw his rag at the rabbit. "Good-bye."

The rabbit rolled a toothpick around in his mouth before waving and leaving. Mr. Ping stuck his tongue out at the creature, hoping that the rabbit would get indigestion from the chili peppers in the noodles. He continued to clean up after the busy business day.

Po wasn't far away. The Dragon Warrior was a few yards from the shop, firmly holding what he had just purchased at a near by shop before it closed. Po walked over the dusty streets of the village, with a smile on his face as he held at the two bamboo and paper fans in each of his hands. They weren't as nice as the one of Lady Layla's that he broke, with the cinnamon smell and high-quality red paper, but they would be a good training tool. The vixen did say that using a fan would help cultivate accuracy. Po hoped to use these to build up his precision.

Opening the fans, Po gazed at the design on them. Both had matching pink water lilies painted on the delicate paper. He'd learnt a lot from Lady Layla over the one day she was in the Jade Mountain. The female fox taught him not to limit himself, to not let others limit him and that a great warrior can be from the most unlikely of backgrounds. And that made a warm smile come to Po's face.

The panda walked to his father's shop and disappeared into the building a moment before Tai Lung and Layla appeared at the end of the street.

Mr. Ping was thrilled that his beloved son returned.

"Po! Welcome back!" The aged goose cheered.

Po laughed.

"Knock it off, dad!" The panda shook his head. "I've only been gone for, like, five minuets."

Mr. Ping smiled.

"And I missed you terribly!" He jokingly returned, making his son laugh more.

The goose then caught what was in Po's hands.

"What have you got there, Po?" Mr. Ping inquired as he walked up to the panda wiping his hands clean on his apron.

Suddenly Po became self-conscious and hid the fans behind his back.

"Nothin'…" The panda avoided his father's eyes.

Mr. Ping pursed his beak.

"It doesn't look like nothing, Po." The aged goose grew curious. "C'mon! What is it?"

The panda's face twisted with embarrassment and guilt over the excited look on his father's face. Po relented to his father and pulled the fans out from behind his back.

"Fans." He mumbled as Mr. Ping took one from his paw.

There was a silence as the goose pondered for a second.

"They're… pretty." Mr. Ping's face twisted with a laugh and a skeptical look as he handed it back to his son. "What in the world are you doing with _fans_, son?"

"I… uh… I was shown how to fight with them yesterday." Po gave a goofy smile. "I bought my own pair so I could… train… with… them."

The look on Mr. Ping's face was priceless. He stared at his son.

"Oh, c'mon!" Po threw his hands in the air. "Fans can be deadly weapons, dad!"

Mr. Ping gave a slow, bewildered and unsure nod.

"Sure, they are, son." The goose gave a fake smile. "A fan can be a deadly weapon… I've heard of fans giving nasty paper cuts."

The goose gave a loud laugh at his son's expense as he turned back toward the kitchen. Since Mr. Ping was family, Po really cared what his father thought so he tried to explain himself.

"They build accuracy, _dad_!" The panda followed his father toward the back of the noodle shop. "I was shown how to use them by a great warrior!"

Mr. Ping was still laughing.

"Whatever you say, son." The goose voiced. "Now get your fans over here. I need you to put this big pot in the bottom cabinet."

The goose walked upstairs for a moment and Po was down in the kitchen with a red flush on his face. It appeared that his father would never understand the strategic advantage of colorful fans. Grumbling to himself, the panda put his fans on the counter before heaving a big cast-iron pot off of the stovetop. Bending down, he put the caldron in the bottom cabinet.

Just as the panda disappeared behind the counter, Layla and Tai Lung passed the shop. The warriors didn't know that the Dragon Warrior was within speaking distance as they walked down the street. The stairs to the Jade Palace were in clear view now. Both snow leopard and vixen gave hungry smiles as they drew nearer to the Jade Palace. Their prize was only a short distance away.

Meanwhile, up in the Jade Palace, Tigress and Viper walked under the Hall of Heroes' pavilion. The female south China tiger held a tray with a pitcher of cold tea and four cups. Chatting happily, Viper and Tigress came upon their friends and Kung Fu master, inside the Hall of Heroes, lying on the cool floor.

"Why is everyone on the floor?" Tigress asked out loud.

Viper slithered on the ground and looked at Monkey, who was the nearest one to her. The green tree viper gave the golden languor a curious look.

"Did you know the sun gets really hot?" Mantis sarcastically answered.

"Well, yes." Tigress blinked, taken aback by her master and friends on the ground.

"Mantis." Master Shifu reprimanded. "Do not take out our mistake on Tigress."

The praying mantis could do nothing but scowl.

"Let me guess…" Viper moved over the floor to Crane. "Too long out in the sun?"

Crane had his straw hat over his face but the green tree viper could tell he was smiling.

"Yes and now we're paying for it." The red crowned crane sighed. "My legs are fried."

Viper glanced down at the bird's thin legs. Crane's skin was sun burnt, pretty awfully too.

"Just fifteen minuets in the sun." Mantis complained, burnt so badly on his belly he couldn't move. "JUST FIFTEEN MINUETS! It's unfair."

Viper giggled.

"The temple is on a mountain." The green tree snake voiced. "Skin burns easily at high altitudes."

"Now you tell me!" Mantis complained on.

"But I did get my fur a nice golden yellow." Monkey sat up, rings around his eyes were the cucumbers blocked out the sun's rays.

Tigress gave an amused grin before she stepped up to all of them.

"Aloe is very good for burnt skin." The female south China tiger stated. "But we did bring you some cold tea."

Master Shifu sat up, his nose and lips burnt.

"Cold tea sounds great right now." The red panda Kung Fu master smiled.

Tigress handed out the cups of cold tea before walking up to her master. She knelt, set the tray and tea on the floor. Shifu picked up is cup and sipped it.

"Where have you been, Tigress?" He glanced at her. "You could have been getting sun burn with all of us."

The south China tiger grinned.

"Viper and I were sending some girl-time together." Tigress voiced. "Was your time out in the sun relaxing, master?"

The red panda nodded and sipped his drink.

"Yes." Shifu grinned. "But it's a shame the sun has to be so harsh."

He pointed to his nose. Tigress softened at her master.

"I will go to the garden and get an aloe plant." The female tiger stated. "That will help soothe the pain."

Shifu smiled and got to his feet, as did Tigress.

Just then they heard slow footfalls ascending the steps to the Hall of Heroes. Putting their eyes on the entrance, the Furious Five and Master Shifu expected a wheezing Po to come crawling up the staircase, returning from his day off. But as they listened closer, the distinct footfalls of two people sounded on the stone steps. Their pace was slow, steady, tireless and tenacious. The heroes couldn't take their eyes from the entry.

Climbing the staircase, the silhouettes of Tai Lung and Lady Layla appeared before glow of the setting sun. Mouths hit the floor and a silence, not unlike the grave, washed over the Hall of Heroes.

The world around Shifu froze and his blood ran ice cold. It was as if his nightmares had taken on reality, jumping directly from the most innate terrors of his mind and into the world before him! Tai Lung and Layla together as one. The vixen had been banished and the snow leopard was in Chorh-Gom! It was impossible! Both vengeful fighters stood at the threshold of the Jade Palace, their sole incentive to tear it down with their bare hands. Shifu wished and prayed that he was hallucinating from his exposure to the sun. But once Layla's yellow eyes and Tai Lung's golden eyes flashed, the world began to spin again.

Layla and Tai Lung watched the aged red panda's eyes widen in terror as his cup of tea fell from his hand and shattered on the floor. A menacing grin split both warriors' faces. The Furious Five shot to their feet and jumped back, taking a defensive stance in front of Master Shifu.

Both vixen and snow leopard laughed at the move.

"You two are not welcomed here!" Tigress spat, swiping the air with her claws. "_Leave now_!"

Tai Lung scoffed at the tiger's threat.

"I'd like to see you make us, princess." The cocky snow leopard smiled, extending his claws and scratching his chin.

Tigress narrowed her eyes and she tensed, just a second away from jumping at the two ruthless warriors. Shifu's touch stopped her.

"Don't!" The red panda's usually serene voice was tight with fear.

The Furious Five gave a small sidestep, allowing their master to step forward. Shifu's eyes were still as wide as dinner plates and he was white knuckling on his staff. He looked over at Layla and Tai Lung like they were death on his doorstep. Shifu's eyes finally settled on the silvery vixen.

"Layla… _what_ have you done?" His voice was slightly louder than a whisper.

At once Shifu knew that Layla helped Tai Lung escape from his icy prison and his terror only fueled her pleasure.

"I couldn't let Tai Lung remain in Chorh-Gom knowing that he'd take as much satisfaction as I would in seeing you whipped and thrown from the Jade Mountain, Shifu." The grinning silvery vixen's tone was dripping with evil enjoyment.

"You'll never get the chance!" Mantis barked as he made a movement toward the villains.

Shifu's hand stopped him for advancing further. Willing his fears away for a convincing second, the Kung Fu master stepped forward.

"You must leave at once!" The red panda asserted. "Both of you were banished from this sacred mountain and have _no_ _right_ to be here!"

Tai Lung scoffed.

"Throw your worst, _Master_ Shifu." The snow leopard gave a mock bow that was full of resentment. "We are not going anywhere."

Fear pinched shut Shifu's throat. He knew Tai Lung's capabilities and Layla's aptitude; both were clearly deadly. He could not see anything happen to his students nor would he allow harm to come to them.

Spinning and thrusting his body forward, Shifu guided a blast of energy toward Layla and Tai Lung. The Kung Fu master expected the two warriors to dodge the shockwave of energy, leaving a window of escape for his students. But as they watched, Layla took a firm stance on the floor and held out her hands, wrists together. As Shifu's energy blast came to her, the vixen seized it from the air. She spun and threw it back toward the heroes. Shifu and the Furious Five had barely a second to evade the attack.

Landing back onto the floor, for Shifu, the world went in slow motion. He could see Tai Lung, at full gallop, racing toward him with Layla not too far behind. Glancing to his right, he saw Tigress and Crane jumping to the floor from evading the boomeranged energy blast. To his left, Viper, Monkey and Mantis stood ready to attack. His beloved Furious Five moved to defend him facing a force not unlike a raging river.

_No_, he thought.

Tai Lung could see his old father figure dazed with disbelief as his new students bolted to protect him. In the same second a scowl of jealousy appeared and vanished on the snow leopard's face before he was confronted by the nearest Furious Five fighter. The golden languor intended to give him a flying kick to the face. The monkey was easily avoided by a quick juke to the left. Leaping over the crane and closely missing the rest of the warriors, Tai Lung pounced on Shifu. The snow leopard took the red panda to the floor in a series of rock-hard blows.

"NO! Master Shifu!" Viper cried out.

As the Furious Five changed direction to aid their master, Lady Layla jumped between them. With a sweep of her foot on the floor, she took Mantis from the floor and sent him flying with a kick. With her leg still in motion, the vixen did a roundhouse kick, stopping Crane with a heel to his face. Monkey vaulted toward her, both of his fists clasped together. Layla couldn't risk injury by standing in the golden languor's path. Instead she turned to the side and as he flew past her, the vixen gave Monkey a punishing elbow thrust to his shoulder. He went straight to the floor and tumbled to a stop.

Tai Lung slammed Shifu into the steps under the Dragon Scroll. The old red panda flinched with every strike his body took but not a noise escaped his mouth.

"Bring back memories, Shifu?" The snow leopard grinned. "About two weeks ago, we had this _same_ fight."

Again he tossed Shifu into the floor.

"I _all ready_ defeated you so this is just a little warm up for me and a refresher for you." Tai Lung held the red panda at eye level. "No; I didn't come back to this gaudy place just for you."

The snow leopard saw that his old master was slipping into unconsciousness. Snorting at how easy it was to beat the red panda senseless, Tai Lung then dunked Shifu into the indoor pond under the Dragon Scroll. After a quick second, he brought Shifu out of the water. The red panda coughed, the cold temperature of the water bringing him out of unconsciousness.

"Where is the Dragon Warrior?!" Tai Lung hissed.

Through the spinning his mind was doing, Shifu heard Tai Lung's question.

"I-I-It doesn't matter w-where the Dragon Warrior is, Tai Lung." The Kung Fu master managed. "You'll never be able to defeat him."

The snow leopard's scowl deepened dangerously before he suddenly lightened.

"Fine." Tai Lung casually stated. "If you won't tell me, I'm sure at least one of your precious students will. Who knows? Maybe the whereabouts of the Dragon Warrior will be the last thing any of them will say."

Lady Layla was impressed with Tigress and Viper. The two girls worked as a team and were putting up a reasonable fight for being trained by Shifu. But the vixen was growing bored with their attempts to help Shifu from the beating he was receiving from Tai Lung.

Viper took a swipe at Layla's ankles, knocking her off of her feet. The vixen fell to her back with a thud. With Layla on her back, Tigress raised her leg over the vixen's form. The vixen had enough time to recover with a back flip before Tigress's heel met the floor where her head once was. Under such a force of the female tiger's stone shattering kick, the granite cracked and spider-webbed around her heel. Layla took advantage of the tiger's post-attack posture and did a round house kick. Tigress avoided the vixen's heel by bending back, but as she brought her torso upwards, Layla scored her foot across the female tiger's face. Tigress spun with the force of the blow and landed on her stomach.

Through the corner of her eye, Layla saw Viper flying toward her. Catching the snake behind her head, the vixen spun and threw her. Viper flew down the Hall of Heroes before she righted and came to a graceful stop. The green tree viper gave a hiss and rushed the vixen again. Layla reached down to Tigress who was trying to get back on her feet. Seizing her by the back of the shirt and belt, the vixen held the tiger in front of her like a shield. Tigress saw Viper rush toward her. She flinched, expecting to get creamed by her friend. Viper stopped clumsily, halting from her charge.

Layla snickered. Predictable.

The vixen planted a kick in the middle of Tigress' back, sending the tiger reeling forward. Tigress held in a yelp of pain as she spun and faced the villainous vixen, Viper at her side. Crane, Mantis and Monkey surrounded the vulpine female. Layla smirked, spinning slowly as she sized up her opponents.

"You five are in over your head." The gray vixen stated. "Yield to me, a greater warrior than any of you can ever hope to be and I shall be merciful."

The Furious Five took a fighting stance.

"You are a disgrace to this mountain, Lady Layla." Tigress snarled. "Your traitorous presence will no longer be tolerated here!"

Layla grinned again, spreading her legs and holding her fists to her chest.

"The only disgrace I've brought to the mountain is letting Shifu and his students remain here." The vixen returned. "That ends today."

Suddenly the fight was halted when a goose happened upon the battle. Attracted by the noise, Zeng rushed to the Hall of Heroes. He never expected to see vicious Tai Lung and Lady Layla back inside the sacred hall, pounding on the Furious Five and Supreme Kung Fu Master. Frozen where he stood, the goose couldn't hold back his thoughts.

"Holy mother of…-!" He said too loud for his own good.

Heads sprung up and blows were paused as the messenger goose held everyone's attention.

Tai Lung recognized the goose, who had inadvertently been the means of his first escape from Chorh-Gom. Grinning ear to ear, the snow leopard then realized a fast and easy way to get the Dragon Warrior's attention.

"Perfect." Tai Lung released Shifu.

From the floor, it took Shifu two seconds to recognize Tai Lung's interest in the messenger goose.

"Z-Zeng!" The red panda cried. "Get out of here!"

Zeng's eyes went wide as he saw Tai Lung stalk toward him. The goose took off running. Tai Lung simply grinned as he sprinted after the feeing poultry. The snow leopard dashed out of the Hall of Heroes and out of listening distance to all inside.

Zeng scrambled to get airborne and away from the battlefield. Just as the goose cleared the tops of the temple's walls, he was yanked out of the sky. Tai Lung had snatched the bird from the air and landed gracefully on the ground, his large hand tight around the goose's body.

"Hello again." The snow leopard nearly laughed at the totally petrified look on the goose' face. "Can you do me a favor?"

Tai Lung asked a more rhetorical question but reinforced his control by squeezing Zeng.

"Bring me the Dragon Warrior. Tell him that Tai Lung wants a rematch." The snow leopard grinned sweetly as he ran his finger over the goose's head. "Tell him that I tire of beating his friends and master and that if he has any type of backbone, he'd show his fat face."

Po moved a mop back and forth lazily over the floor. Moping always seemed to hypnotize the panda and he stared blankly at the dirty circles the mop created. After a day of being Mr. Ping's son and employee and then working with fanatic people all day, Po was wiped out. But he did enjoy his day with his father. The tired panda was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of marbles rolling around in a hollow box. Turning toward the kitchen, Po saw his father walking toward him with a Chinese checkers game. Mr. Ping smiled at his weary son.

"Don't worry about the floor, son." The aged goose pointed out. "Work is done for the day. Let's play another game."

Po gave a small grin. He knew he'd be no match for his dad. Mr. Ping was the best Chinese checkers player in the entire Valley of Peace.

"Sure thing, pop." Po set aside the mop and pulled off his apron.

Mr. Ping put up the checkers with a smile.

"What time do you think you will return to the Jade Palace?" The goose asked, carefully setting up the marbles.

Po shrugged, struggling with the knot of his apron.

"I, uh, was thinking of staying the night here, actually." The panda gave up on the knot and was now trying to pull the apron off of him like a skirt.

Mr. Ping grinned ear to ear, but Po didn't see it. He finally pulled off apron but it wrapped around his ankles and he plopped on the ground, in a tangled mess of panda and fabric. Chairs went everywhere. Po gave an irritated groan from the floor. Mr. Ping hopped off of his chair, untangled his son's feet from the apron and helped him up.

"No offense dad, but I've always hated the layout of his place." Po glanced over the tiny restaurant. "It's just too small for me."

"None taken, son." The goose replied, walking over to his Chinese checkers. "But all those years ago, I never foresaw getting a son that would some day grow to be tall and a healthy eater."

Po made a face in acknowledgement as he set up the chairs again.

"I need to invest in getting you a bigger noodle shop." The panda pulled up his slacking pants.

"Perhaps in the far future, my son." Mr. Ping returned. "For now, I am content with what I have and with you as my son."

The panda gave his father a grateful smile, even though the goose didn't see it. Then a strange feeling washed over him. It felt like a brick had settled at the bottom of his chest, pressing down on his stomach. It was an uncomfortable feeling, almost like a warning to something bad about to happen.

"Po? What's wrong?" Mr. Ping questioned, noticing his son had grown silent and still.

Po put a hand on his stomach.

"Whoa. I just got a weird feeling, dad." The panda answered. "Like something bad's about to happen."

The aged goose cocked his head as he watched his son stare off at a wall, trying to evaluate what he was feeling.

"Perhaps it's just dinner talking back to you." Mr. Ping shrugged. "Now, c'mon! I wanna thrash you at checkers before we have too little light to play in!"

"All right, all right." Po took his seat with a smile. "No one up at the temple has time for games anyway."

"Then _visit me more often_!" The goose returned like his son was stupid. "I get lonely down here and I miss wiping the floor with your face at board games."

Po rolled his eyes.

"I will. Can I go first?" The panda's paw was almost over a game piece when they heard a clamor of flapping wings.

Zeng, the Jade Mountain's messenger goose, fell from the sky and onto the Chinese checker board. As marbles went everywhere, Po and Mr. Ping were on their feet. Po recognized the wheezing goose.

"Zeng?! What the heck are you doing here?" The panda asked tapping the goose on the head.

"Ai-ya! You just ruined the checkers!" Mr. Ping sighed. "Noodle hours are from nine to six."

"Dad!" Po scolded his father.

"No-… No… No noodles." Zeng gasped for breath.

The messenger goose looked up at the panda with wide, terrified eyes.

"T-T-Tai Lung. He's _back_, Po!" Zeng said clearly.

Po's eyes went wide.

"_What_?!" The panda couldn't believe his ears. "No, no. Tai Lung was in Chorh-Gom Prison only yesterday! He couldn't have-!"

"Po, he's back and up at the Jade Palace!" The goose crawled toward him. "He is fighting Master Shifu and the Furious Five! But he's not alone!"

Zeng stood on the table and looked the panda dead in the eyes.

"Lady Layla is fighting along side Tai Lung." The goose was as grave as a cemetery.

The panda shook his head.

"No way!" Po returned. "There's no way! Lady Layla would never-"

"PO!" Zeng begged. "Tai Lung told me to get you! He wants a rematch. Po, if you don't help Master Shifu and the Furious Five, there might be nothing left of them!"

The shock was sinking in when a crowd of townsfolk gathered outside of the noodle shop.

"Great Dragon Warrior!" A white rabbit bowed. "What are you going to do? You must save us from Tai Lung and Lady Layla!"

"Yes! If you do not defend the village, there is nothing left for us!" A boar voiced.

The worried clamor of the crowd was drowned out by Po's thoughts. It took the Dragon Warrior a split second to make the decision. The panda's face went as straight as a needle as he walked to the kitchen. Grabbing his fans, Po started for the door.

"Po!" Mr. Ping stood before his only son holding his wings to Po's stomach. "_Don't_! You'll get killed!"

The panda softened at his father's terrified expression.

"Don't worry, dad." Po put on an easy smile. "I'll be back."

Mr. Ping shook his head and his mouth flapped open with worried words being choked out by fear.

"I promise, dad." The panda set his paw on his father's shoulder. "Then we'll finish our game."

The goose took a deep breath and gave a nod.

"Be careful, son." Mr. Ping hugged Po.

"I will." Po returned his father's hug.

With that Mr. Ping released the panda and the Dragon Warrior moved toward the exit.

"I love you, dad." Po gave a wave to his father, still holding to an easy smile.

"I love you too, Po." Mr. Ping returned, trying to keep calm as he waved back.

The Dragon Warrior held his eyes to his father's for a long second before disappearing around the corner and walking toward the Jade Mountain.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	14. Blue on Black

Ohayho Motherhopers! CJzilla here with a lightning fast update. In this chapter, it seems that Lady Layla and Tai Lung have the upper hand in this battle. Things grow interesting when Shifu realizes the truth to his vision and he banishes the Furious Five! OoO. But the battle takes a dramatic turn when Po shows up. Enjoy.

As I stomp flat this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me... hate on me... I don't care.

And to my wonderful reviewers:

silentXtears9331: Thank you. Enjoy this chapter.

D.J. striker: I hope this update was fast enough for you.

Wolf Mystic: Thank you. Check your SPAM box!

corset-rebellion-follower: Thank you. There's plenty of angst here but please don't explode.

* * *

Blue on Black

POW!

Monkey and Viper went flying. Crane and Mantis followed. Tai Lung's mighty fists launched four of the Furious Five out into the training yard. Only Tigress and Shifu remained in the Hall of Heroes. Master Shifu was catching his breath at the edge of the pool, leaving Tigress alone to face down the snow leopard powerhouse and the vengeful vixen.

"Last chance, Red." Tai Lung smirked at Tigress, standing shoulder to shoulder with Layla, their backs to a battered Shifu.

"Submit to your new masters." Layla's tail flicked to the side.

Tigress' muscles burned and her breath was short but she was not about to relent to two twisted villains.

"Forget it! You two are no more masters than I am a quitter!" The female south China tiger growled.

Layla and Tai Lung glanced at each other and then laughed.

"I'm going to have to write that one down." The vixen wiped her eyes free of laughter tears.

Tigress rolled her eyes. Apparently some of Po's cheesy remarks rubbed off on her.

"Thanks for the laugh, princess." Tai Lung gave a wicked smile. "Those words were your last."

The snow leopard extended his long claws and the silvery vixen stood next to her partner with an arrogant smile on her face.

The female tiger took a fighting stance, determination all over her beautiful features. Seconds before the two villains attacked though, Tigress spotted Shifu rising to his feet and dashing toward Tai Lung and Layla.

The snow leopard noticed the tiger's eyes widen for a split second, looking beyond his shoulder. Rolling to the side, Tai Lung nearly received a crippling nerve strike from his old master. Tai Lung heard a yelp of surprise from Layla as Shifu plunged his finger into her neck, hitting one of her main pressure points. The gray fox fell to the ground, motionless. Recovering from his dodge, the snow leopard saw Shifu grab Tigress by the hand and race out of the Hall of Heroes. Tai Lung gritted his teeth. Shifu's move was desperate, not unlike a coward, and threw fuel onto the snow leopard's irritation.

Springing over to Layla, Tai Lung turned the vixen onto her back and crouched over her. The silver fox's yellow eyes met his and immediately the snow leopard could tell that she was terrified. Nerve strikes render the receiver motionless, unable to control their body while they remained alert. The fear factor was powerful.

"Relax, Layla." Tai Lung's face went straight. "I can get you out of there."

The snow leopard moved his fingers over choice nerve points along the vixen's body, releasing the paralyzing hold of Shifu's nerve strike. Layla gasped, heaving in a breath of air that she could control. She sat up.

"Thanks, Tai Lung." She held a hand on her chest, trying to slow her heart.

Relieved at seeing his flame all right, Tai Lung regained his swagger. He got a kinky smile on his face as his eyes glanced over her body.

"I-" The snow leopard was stopped when Layla gave him a rock hard slap to the face.

He reeled with the blow, falling from sitting on his haunches to his butt. Tai Lung clapped his hand on his cheek but before he could start yelling, Layla beat him to it.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me like that again!" She fumed, her tail bristling like a cat's but her face as red as a tomato.

Tai Lung would have normally believed her, but that fiery flush on her face said otherwise. The snow leopard let a naughty smile go as he pulled Layla into his lap. The vixen squirmed but could break his firm grip. Through her struggling, Layla could tell Tai Lung was smiling at her. She smoldered, face getting redder, if that was possible. When Tai Lung was satisfied that she couldn't move, he pressed his mouth to her ear.

"That's not fair, Baby Bird." He whispered, taking enjoyment in watching her squirm.

The snow leopard let a purr go into the vixen's ear. To Layla, _THAT_ was more crippling than Shifu's nerve strikes. She stopped struggling and let out an angry growl, knowing that she couldn't escape Tai Lung's arms… even if she wanted to. The snow leopard held in a laugh.

Letting go of her, the snow leopard sat back as Layla sat on his lap. She gave him a light glare as she folded her arms and sighed.

"We can continue this later." The vixen opened her eyes halfway at him seductively.

Feeling like lightning just hit him, Tai Lung blinked and cocked his head, what Layla just said sinking into his mind.

"I'll hold you to that." The snow leopard tried to give a wicked smile, but his anticipation was showing.

Layla giggled and got to her feet.

"Now do me a favor and let me take Shifu." She voiced, her tail flicking to the side as she drew her fan. "I'm getting tired of kicking around his students."

Tai Lung stood.

"Sure thing, Baby Bird." The snow leopard gave a goofy smile.

Rolling her eyes as Tai Lung's daze, the vixen bounded toward the training yard, her flame right on her tail.

Shifu cast a wary glance toward the Hall of Heroes. Tai Lung knew how to neutralize that nerve strike and it would be in just a few short seconds that he would rouse Layla, and the both of them would pick up where they had left off.

"Hurry! Hurry students!" The red panda rushed.

His beaten and battered students were peeling themselves off of the ground. As soon as Crane, the last one to stagger to his feet, Shifu cast terrified eyes toward the Furious Five.

"Please my students!" He turned toward them. "Leave now!"

Tigress looked at her master with wide, surprised eyes.

"No, Master Shifu! We will not abandon you!" The female south China tiger returned.

"Do not argue!" Shifu snapped. "Leave now! I understand my vision now!"

The Furious Five took a step back, surprised at their master's outburst.

"In my vision Layla and Tai Lung destroy the Dragon Scroll!" Shifu exclaimed. "The actual fighter's scroll will not be harmed, but those who represent its importance to _me_ will be."

The master's revelation stunned his students.

"I will not have those I love destroyed." Shifu asserted. "Go!"

With a thrust of his palms, Shifu let loose a wave of energy, pushing his students toward the door. Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Crane and Mantis were propelled to the exit. His students saw the tears streaming down his face.

For a moment, the Furious Five hesitated, part of them wanted to obey but the greatest portion of their beings planted their feet firmly on the ground.

"We will not leave you, Master Shifu." Viper slithered forward.

The aged red panda wanted to throw another energy burst, hurling them down the mountain.

"I said _GO_!" Shifu took a threatening step forward.

"And we said _NO_!" Tigress asserted. "We are a family! Families fight together, love together and move as one! We will _not_ leave your side!"

Shifu's vision was blurry with tears.

"No." He said as loud as he could. "I will not let my five children be killed."

"And we will not let our beloved master be harmed either." Crane flicked his wings.

The red panda's response never made it out of his mouth.

"Nothing you can say will make us leave, Master Shifu." Monkey approached his master with his friends.

"We respectfully decline your _totally_ outrageous order and will reverently proceed with kicking Layla and Tai Lung's _butts_!" Mantis hopped on Crane's hat.

Shifu gritted his teeth.

_No_, he thought, recalling to mind what Layla had told him.

"_I hope you trained your Furious Five well. Because I will not hold back and continue to let you spit upon Master Oogway's legacy! Mark me, Shifu!"_

He could not allow it.

"I FORBID THIS!" He swiped the air with his paw. "LEAVE _NOW_ OR BE _BANISHED_!"

His students' heads drew back in absolute shock. Only Tigress remained unmoved.

"So be it, Master Shifu." The female south China tiger expressed. "I shall fight as a banished warrior."

_UGH_! Nothing was working on his pig-headed students! Shifu stomped his foot in frustration. There was a soft "thunk" behind him and he heard Tai Lung's voice almost in his ear.

"Gee, you started the fight without me." The snow leopard cheered.

Before Shifu could spin to face his villainous ex-student, Tai Lung tackled him from behind, pouncing and pinning him to the dirt.

"Wow." The snow leopard awed into Shifu's ear. "_Banishing_ your precious students? You're really off your rocker, Shifu."

Cackling like a madman, Tai Lung sprung off of the red panda and dove into the Furious Five. Hearing blows land Shifu peeled his face from the dirt and looked up. Déjà vu washed over the red panda. His Furious Five were fighting against a much powerful Tai Lung.

"No!" Shifu croaked, pulling himself from the dirt.

Then he felt himself lifted from the ground by the collar of his robe. The world slowed once again as he felt his body swung and propelled back toward the Hall of Heroes. Catching only the sight of Tai Lung beating up his students, Shifu came to an abrupt halt on the stone steps. His vision was blurry and he felt his mind growing heavy with unconsciousness. The red panda then heard steps ascending toward him.

"I promised you I would not hold back, Shifu." It was Layla. "I hope I've exceeded your expectations."

From her tone, he could tell the silvery vixen was smiling. Shifu hissed at his pain, his efforts to haul himself off the ground futile.

"Purging you from the temple is far easier than I could have imagined." Layla stated, clasping the front of his robe and bringing him to eye level. "Years have made your punches weak and your students had no chance against Tai Lung and I."

Shifu tried to blink the pain out of his head.

"Take one last look around, Shifu, because this is the last time you will ever see the Jade Palace as you have always known it." The silvery fox pulled back her fist. "Your corrupt ways will end today."

Just then a voice ceased the fighting and probably the world.

"Holy-!" It was small but unmistakable.

Layla's eyes widened as she turned, dropping Shifu to the steps. There, before the entrance of the training yard was Po, his mouth gaping open and his beautiful green eyes as big as dinner plates. The vixen's heart stopped for a long second before it iced over and dropped to the lowest parts of her body. The innocent panda's face had a horrified expression on it, something that tore into Layla like a dull blade. It sunk into her heart and burned like a red-hot dagger.

Unaware of Layla's feelings for Po, Tai Lung stopped his onslaught on the Furious Five. Dropping the red crowned crane to the ground, the snow leopard turned his hungry eyes toward the Dragon Warrior. A wicked smile spread onto his face.

"Well, well." Tai Lung smirked. "Look who finally showed up. The _mighty_ and _powerful_ Dragon Warrior has graced us with his presence."

The snow leopard gave a mocking bow.

"Welcome to the hardest butt kicking of your life! I'm going to beat your _fat_ butt so hard and so fast, you won't know _what_ hit you!" Tai Lung took a fighting stance.

Po snapped out of his dumbstruck, bringing his eyes back to Tai Lung.

"Oh _yeah_?!" The panda challenged puffing out his chest but panting since he had to run up all those stairs. "_You_ obviously don't remember (gasp) the _tremendous_ butt whoopin' I gave (wheeze) you last time, so this time, I'll (heave) make sure you'll _never_ forget it!"

Tai Lung laughed.

"Not before I pound that fat head between your shoulders!" He exposed his claws.

"Oh _please_, grandma." Po returned. "I'll shrink your _huge_ head down to size, by _sitting_ on it!"

The panda shook his butt at the snow leopard. Tai Lung made a face, remembering his head wedged between the temple's stairs and the panda's large rumpus and face-palmed.

"I'm gonna hurt you _so_ bad…" The snow leopard growled as he fought off a flush.

Po laughed at the look on Tai Lung's face.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get, Tai _Stupid_." The panda did a high kick and took a warrior's stance. "Bring it on, kitty-cat."

Tai Lung's patience for the pre-battle trash-talking was over. Giving a primeval snarl, the snow leopard took off toward the panda.

Layla watched in horror as Tai Lung roared with rage and began to race toward Po. He'd snap the young panda in _half_! Jumping from the steps, the silvery vixen sprinted to stop the snow leopard.

Po saw Tai Lung thundering toward him after that, everything happened in slow motion.

Tai Lung's feet made their final contact with the ground as he pounced toward Po, claws extended and ready to rip into the panda, when Lady Layla jumped onto the snow leopard's back and forced him to the ground. Po quickly sidestepped as Tai Lung slashed the air, inches from the panda's belly. He watched as the vixen's weight forced Tai Lung into a face plant. Before the snow leopard tumbled on the ground and down the stairs, Lady Layla jumped off his back. Tai Lung let out a grunt of impact as he skidded over the dirt and down a flight of stairs.

Layla flinched at what she had just done as she watched her flame tumbled down the steps. But she had to! He would have creamed Po! Turning on her heel, Po's fist barely met her face. Out of surprise, Layla stumbled with the blow but she admitted to herself that Po's punch could have been a lot harder, if he wanted to. Taking two steps back, the vixen recovered and placed her hand on her face, her yellow eyes wide at the panda.

Po looked shocked at just hitting her and he quickly retracted his fists to behind his back.

"S-Sorry, Lady L-Layla." He voiced, but he stopped himself and stomped his foot. "You know what? No! I'm _not_ sorry. You are doing a bad thing, Lady Layla! A _very_ bad thing!"

His words had more impact than he could have ever imagined on Layla. As the panda's face grew cross and he charged at the vixen, Layla flinched at the reprimand. Po's strong but gawky strikes were easily avoided by the more experienced Layla, but she _wouldn't_ strike back!

"Po! Po, stop!" The vixen pleaded, slipping under his arm and moving behind him.

The panda's face was unusually marred by hurt and anger. With every passing moment of Po's disapproval and sadness caused by _her_ hand, tore deeper and deeper into Layla's heart. Still she moved backwards, avoiding Po's punches and kicks. Thrusting out, she caught the panda's hands by her robe's sleeve. Layla forced Po's hands down and stepped into his face, her eyes sinking into his.

When Po's eyes met the vixen's, the world stopped. She was able to communicate a volume of thoughts just by her eyes and again, the panda's mind was numbed.

"Po, listen to me." Layla's voice brought him out of his stare.

The panda gritted his teeth and squirmed.

"No! I should have listened to Master Shifu and Tigress! They were right about you!" Po barked.

He twisted and unraveled Layla's robe from around his hands. He gave a high kick, aimed for her head, but the vixen caught it.

"Listen to me, Po." Once again Layla locked eyes with the panda. "I don't want to hurt you."

Po grunted in frustration with his inability to get his foot out of the vixen's hands and how he couldn't bring himself to harm her as well.

"But you attacked my friends and master!" The panda growled. "Hurting my friends is like hurting me."

Layla's face cracked with his words.

No! Shifu and the Furious Five… they are _just_ warriors! She couldn't be hurting Po by harming his them… Now Layla could see the extent of her twisted mind.

But before she could say anything in return, through the corner of her eye, she saw Tai Lung bounding toward them. Layla gasped, released Po's foot and gave the panda a push. The snow leopard flew harmlessly between them but landed in the middle of the training yard.

Snarling, Tai Lung turned and glared at Layla.

"_What_ are you _doing_, Layla?!" He fumed, a dangerous rage in his golden eyes.

The silvery vixen boldly took a step in front of the Dragon Warrior.

"I will not let you harm the boy." She said, her voice was strong and resolute.

Tai Lung was almost knocked over.

"WHAT?!" He threw his hands in the air.

Layla's face softened.

"Let's just leave, Tai Lung." She stepped into the training yard, pleading with her flame. "There is nothing for you and me at the Jade Mountain any more."

The snow leopard starred at her like she'd gone crazy insane.

"WHAT?!" Tai Lung snarled. "NO! We've come all this way and I am _not_ about to have my revenge _yanked_ out from under me!"

The vixen's eyes went wide.

"Revenge?" She repeated. "We've all ready defeated Shifu and the Furious Five! What more do you want?"

Tai Lung tensed and made fists with his hands.

"_I want that fat panda's head on a platter_!" The snow leopard roared. "He disgraced me with a defeat. I _will_ redeem myself."

Layla glanced back at Po before she looked back at Tai Lung. Now she was starting to get scared. Could she keep the man she loved from harming the boy she loved?

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK AND ROLL!


	15. Fox On the Run

Ohayho Tokyo! Konban wa New York! Konnichi wa London! CJzilla with another update! Short but hey, I have a short attention span. In this chapter, there is one battlefield but many battles being fought. Enjoy.

As I rampage all over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me... I don't care.

To my reviewers:

Wolf Mystic: _KILL_ TAI LUNG?! Please; he's my favorite fighter... I'll just rough him up a bit.

Blood Dragon JL: Layla's problem is nobody's fault but hers and it's only gonna get worse. To your question (if I understand it correctly) a sequel to "Family Affair"? Maybe; I haven't decided yet but I can promise you that Layla's redemption comes at a price. Thanks for the awesome compliment!

D.J. Striker: Here's your update! ;)

corset-rebellion-follower: Sure, tossing Tai Lung off a cliff would be awesome, but I have a more... _explosive_ ideas in mind for the snow leopard. Just... don't get any ideas about exploding okay?

And to everyone send me your ideas on how to end my fic... What would you like to see happen? I personally would like something like something off of Mr. & Mrs. Smith...

* * *

Fox On the Run

Layla hesitated to move and to speak, her mind and heart at a dangerous crossroads. In battle, a moment's hesitation could get you killed.

Tai Lung snorted at his partner's actions. He'd talk to her after the Jade Mountain was theirs. The snow leopard shifted his feet in the dirt. With one flex of his powerful leg muscles, he propelled himself in a sharp vertical leap. Flipping and twisting in the air, Tai Lung flew over Layla's head and he aimed an iron fist toward the Dragon Warrior.

The silver vixen's mouth dropped open at how high the snow leopard could jump from a standing position. But she had to save her awe for another time; as he dropped out of the air, Tai Lung was aiming straight for Po. He was moving too fast and though she raced for the panda, all Layla could do was watch as her flame sailed toward Po.

Snapping out of his thoughtful (and flattered) daze, Po sidestepped. Po had enough smarts to know that if he stood there, ogling at how Layla was defending him, Tai Lung would pulverize him into mince meat. The snow leopard passed harmlessly by him, slamming his devastating fist into the dirt.

Tai Lung snarled out of anger as he tried to pull his hand out of the dirt crater his punch created in the walkway. He was stuck pretty good. Then he heard the panda laugh at him.

"Apparently _DIRT_ is your worst enemy." The Dragon Warrior quirked.

"Get your carcass over here and say that to my face, you crusty throw rug!" The snow leopard fumed, yanking on his hand.

"All right." The panda shrugged.

Before Tai Lung could take a strike at the annoying Dragon Warrior, the panda put a foot on his side and harmlessly pushed him over. Now on his back and hand stuck in a hole, the snow leopard was angrier than ever.

"You're dirty an' smelly." The panda looked down at him. "And you have beef Chow-Mein for brains, you have one heck of an under-bite and I've seen better facial hair on goats-"

Gnarling, Tai Lung took a swipe at the Dragon Warrior with his free hand but he missed by a fraction of an inch.

Reeling back from nearly catching claws across his face, Po put a couple steps between him and Tai Lung. He touched his nose, making sure the psycho snow leopard didn't claw it off. Then through the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of gray fur and white fabric. Before he could blink, Po's hand and arm was cranked behind his back and he was pushed toward the training yard.

"Hey!" The panda barked.

Layla released the panda and he stumbled forward. Po turned on his heel and locked eyes with her. The vixen had to end this before the charismatic panda and/or her snow leopard love got hurt. Layla took her fans from her belt, opened them and spun. The force of her energy was controlled and thrust forward. Even though he fought it, Po was driven even further into the large training yard by the energy push.

Satisfied with Po's distance from the entrance, Layla jumped to the nearest door. With a slice of her fan, the cord holding the door open was cut in half. Hauling the door closed, the vixen did the same with the other. Once both doors were shut, she gave the large wooden locking-system a kick. The huge beam moved with her strike and locked both doors together. Opening both of her fans, Layla twirled and propelled herself up onto the wall.

The vixen felt Po's eyes on her and she sighed. Turning her head, her eyes fell on the adorable panda. Layla grinned and winked at him before sheathing her fans and jumping over the wall.

Tai Lung was still trying to pull his fist from the ground, his face red with anger. Layla rushed over to him. Standing beside the snow leopard, the vixen raised her leg and gave the ground a kick. It was enough to make the hard-packed dirt crack and for Tai Lung to pull his fist from the ground. Grunting with satisfaction, the snow leopard easily shook the dirt from his paw.

"I'm going to cream-" Tai Lung took a step back toward the training yard when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Please, Tai Lung." Layla pleaded. "That's enough. Let's just… let's just leave."

Tai Lung couldn't believe his ears and he spun his head toward the silver fox.

"_What_?!" He yanked his hand out of hers.

Master Shifu and the Furious Five, cradling their injuries took a cautious breath of relief. In a last minuet twist, Layla had put forth an effort to prevent a fight between Tai Lung and Po. It appeared as if the Jade Mountain was spared another momentous battle.

Shifu was particularly relieved. Though he and the Furious Five were roughed up, no one lost their lives and Po proved to be safe. The red panda Supreme Kung Fu Master felt a heaviness lifted from his chest. Layla was not turned completely evil after all; she would not let any harm come to the Dragon Warrior. It looked as if the fight was over but Po was trying to unlock the doors.

"Po!" Master Shifu called to him. "What are you doing?!"

The nutty panda strained under the lock's weight.

"I'm going after them. Tai Lung might hurt Lady Layla." Po grunted, trying to pull the heavy wooden locks apart.

Tigress, holding her arm and showing a swollen cheek stood next to Shifu.

"Don't be a fool, Po. Our battle is over." The female tiger voiced, scowling a little.

But Po wasn't going to quit. When he couldn't get the doors open, he climbed up the nearest bamboo tree.

"My battle isn't over until all my friends are safe!" Po returned. "That includes Layla!"

Tigress fumed, jealousy roaring inside of her.

"Just leave them!" Her tail bristled. "It's better that they rip each other to shreds than us!"

"What?!" Po's eyes bugged as he accidentally slid back down the tree he was climbing. "I'm not going to let _that_ happen!"

Now it was Shifu's turn.

"Po, let it remain!" The red panda ordered. "Tigress is right; our battle is over."

The panda clumsily scrambled up the tree.

"Sorry, Master Shifu." Po called down to his master. "But I was right about Layla. She's not totally evil and that's a good enough reason to keep on fighting!"

Shifu face-palmed. There was a thin line between bravery and stupidity and Po walked the thread every day. Po finally plopped to the top of the wall and caught Tai Lung and Layla still at the doors, arguing. Po fell silent, wondering what they were talking about.

"_You_ were the one who said you wanted Shifu and his precious students _thrown_ from the Jade Mountain!" Tai Lung pointed his finger at Layla. "We've almost knocked Shifu out of the Supreme Kung Fu Master position! The only remaining remnant tarnishing Master Oogway's legacy is _that_ panda _you're_ defending!"

Layla chewed on her bottom lip.

"I-… I do not approve of Shifu… But-… Now is the time to leave, Tai Lung." The gray fox voiced, trying to see through her confusion.

A scowl rippled across the snow leopard's face.

"This is a bad time to grow cold feet, Layla. I refuse to leave here without my vengeance slated." Tai Lung growled. "Now, just step aside; I will take care of the Dragon Warrior and the mountain will be ours."

The vixen shook her head.

"I will not let you hurt, Po." Layla boldly voiced.

Tai Lung blinked before an evaluating look on his sharp features.

""Po"?" He repeated, stepping toward her. "You know the Dragon Warrior's name."

Layla's determined expression dropped from her face as her eyes widened in nervousness.

"That is the Dragon Warrior's name is it not?" The silvery vixen voiced as she got rigid with tension.

"Yes." Tai Lung took another step. "And you knew the panda's name."

Layla gulped.

"So?" She returned, narrowing her eyes at the snow leopard.

"You _used_ the panda's name instead of his title. His name." Tai Lung returned.

Layla was confused but she didn't like the pensive silence and the contemplative look on the snow leopard's handsome face. But it wasn't until the look of problem-solving came to Tai Lung's features that Layla grew fearful. Finally, he came to the answer and his golden eyes widened in realization. The snow leopard read over the vixen's beautiful features to see if his assumption was correct.

"So. You've got a soft spot for the Dragon Warrior?" Tai Lung's face darkened considerably.

"Yes." Layla admitted. "I do and I will not let any harm come to him."

At first the snow leopard looked stunned then hurt and then a jealous boiling anger came to his eyes. Tai Lung's shoulders rose, he gritted his teeth to the point of cracking, the hair on the back of his neck bristled and he balled his fists.

Layla saw how angry Tai Lung suddenly grew. She didn't understand it.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important." The silvery vixen voiced honestly. "I thought I'd deal with this when it came to me."

Her response made Tai Lung angrier. How could she _not_ think it important?! That black and white headache was the _DRAGON_ _WARRIOR_! He is Shifu's pride and joy! Not to mention the snow leopard had a vendetta against the panda. Tai Lung couldn't help but feel betrayed and experience more hatred toward the Dragon Warrior.

"Well, it's starring you in the face right now, Layla." Tai Lung hissed through gritted teeth. "What's it gonna be? Are you doing to stand with your best friend or Shifu?"

Layla darkened when he insinuated that she was siding with Shifu.

"I will stand for those I care about, Tai Lung." She answered before placing a hand on the snow leopard's cheek. "You and Po."

Though she was honest, her well-meaning words just fed Tai Lung's foul mood. The snow leopard's golden eyes sharpened and he grabbed the vixen's hand from his face.

"But the _panda_ takes your best?" Tai Lung was still talking through clinched teeth. "Did you tell him the same things you told me in the forest?"

The snow leopard was referring to hours before within the bamboo forest where the time Tai Lung and Layla exchanged together transformed their friendship into love.

"What?! No!" The vixen's yellow eyes gleamed. "But Po is innocent and there is more at stake here than your pride, Tai Lung."

Tai Lung's eye twitched.

"So, my pride and I are not good enough for you to side with and you turn against throwing Shifu from the Jade Palace?" The snow leopard closed his hand firmly around Layla's hand.

The pain was near to unbearable. Tai Lung's vice-like grip closed over the vixen's hand and was crushing it. Layla tried to free herself by the snow leopard caught her other hand. She was forced to her knees as both of her hands being squeezed to the breaking point.

"If you're not with me, you're against me, Layla." Tai Lung glared down at her. "And I will do this with or without you."

The gray vixen let out a small whimper of pain, her hands near to being broken.

"HEY!" Came a voice from the wall over their heads. "Get off of her, you creep!"

Tai Lung released Layla and looked up. There was Po standing on the wall, angry look on his face.

"_You_!" The snow leopard fumed. "I'm going to _destroy_ you!"

The panda just glared.

"Take your best shot!" Po snapped back doing a high kick.

But then the panda lost his balance and when falling off the other side. Snarling in a fit of pure rage, Tai Lung shot over the wall and back into the training yard. Layla shook the pain from her hands. She had to stop Tai Lung and Po from ripping each other to pieces.

Thankfully the bamboo trees cushioned Po's fall and the panda stumbled out of the bushes none the worse for wear. At that moment, Tai Lung landed in the center of the training yard. Whirling around to the panda, Po could see the unnatural fury in the snow leopard's golden eyes. Tai Lung let a furious roar go before he charged at the Dragon Warrior. Po had his back up against the wall, boxed in by bamboo trees. He had nowhere to go!

As he searched for a way out, Po looked up. Layla was on the wall, her hand stretched down to him. Without hesitating, Po grabbed her hand. Layla hauled him upwards as Tai Lung pounced for him. The snow leopard couldn't stop fast enough and his face hit the wall so hard, it cracked the bricks.

The vixen strained under the extra weight of the husky Dragon Warrior. Finally, she pulled him to safety.

"Thanks, Lady Layla." Po grinned coyly at her.

"You know Po, my "Lady" status was terminated after I was banished. It's just "Layla" now." Layla stood on the top of the wall.

Po stood beside her.

"But you're still a master warrior to me." The panda's face grew a little red.

Layla gave him a grateful smile. Then they heard Tai Lung groan as he pulled his head out from the wall. Fear crept onto Layla's face.

"You remember that ancient Indian move I was going to show you? Well, now's the time for you to learn." The silvery vixen voiced.

Po smiled.

"Really? Cool! What's it called?" The panda cheered.

"Nike-ninjitsu." Layla answered.

The panda made a funny face.

""Nike-ninjitsu"? That doesn't even sound Indian. How do you-?" Po was interrupted when Tai Lung hopped onto the wall.

The snow leopard looked fit to be tied and if smoke could come out of his nose, it would have.

"You _run_! That's the technique, Po. Now _run_! I'll hold him off!" Layla took a stance in front of Tai Lung.

"Heck _NO_! I'm not runnin' anywhere!" Po returned. "This is my battle and I'll kick his butt!"

The vixen turned her head to the panda.

"Don't hurt him!" She pleaded.

Po looked at her like she'd grown another head.

""_**Don't**_ hurt him"?!" The panda repeated. "Have you _lost_ your-?!"

Tai Lung did a high kick, aiming past Layla and toward Po's face. The vixen moved under the snow leopard's extended leg and to the his stabilizing leg, she hit the back of his knee. Before he could touch the panda, Tai Lung toppled like an old table leg and fell to his back, digging his claws into the wall so he didn't fall.

Layla was going to some extremes to care for the panda and that was really starting to grind Tai Lung. She just took him to the floor in defense of the crusty Dragon Warrior! He felt jealousy bubbling and twisting inside of him. Though the snow leopard felt no pain when Layla knocked him to his back, anacute heaviness weighed down on the base of his throat._ Did that time in the bamboo forest mean nothing to the silvery vixen? Did he expose the softness of his hardened heart for nothing?_ Gritting his teeth, Tai Lung was going to _rip_ the panda to pieces for stealing his girl.

The angry snow leopard looked up and saw Po's feet just above his head. With a swipe of his hand across the panda's ankles, Tai Lung took Po's footing away. The panda squeaked in surprise before he went reeling and fell off of the wall.

Layla gasped and dove after the panda. But Tai Lung grabbed the front of her robe, stopping her from preventing the boy's fall. The vixen could only watch as Po fell into a bush. Now she was in danger. Tai Lung pressed his feet to her stomach and gave her a kick. She righted and recovered. Turning her attention back to the snow leopard, Tai Lung was all ready on the ground, hauling Po out of the bush he landed in. Tai Lung pulled the panda to his feet and threw him. Po met the dirt ground of the training yard and Tai Lung pounced on him before he came to a stop. In a twist of fists and fur, the panda and snow leopard traded blows.

"_You no good, girl-stealing, black-and-white headache_!" Tai Lung snarled, happy to finally get his claws onto the Dragon Warrior. "_I'm going to peel your arms off_!"

"Oh yeah?!" Po retaliated planting a fist into the snow leopard's gut. "Well, I'd like to see you try!"

The two opponents tumbled around the training yard, both of them too stubborn to give up.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	16. Battle Without Honor or Humanity

Ohayho Tokyo! Konnichi wa London! Konban wa New York! CJzilla here with another update. This chapter proves to be the most dynamic I've written so far! Enjoy.

As I breathe fire down on this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me... hate on me... you guys should know this...

* * *

Battle Without Honor or Humanity

Layla watched in horror as the two warriors traded blows all over the training yard. Whispers inside her head told her to let Po and Tai Lung battle because something would be solved by the fight, but it just too much for the gray vixen to watch. Layla wouldn't have this and she'd stop this, even if that meant separating both warriors by stepping in their path.

Black and white and gray fur went in all directions as Tai Lung finally wrestled Po to his back. The fight seemed to turn and take the snow leopard's favor. Tai Lung cranked back his fist, aiming to drive it into the panda's annoying face when he was tackled off of his opponent. The snow leopard didn't have to do long division to understand that Layla had butted into his battle again.

Tai Lung let out a grunt of frustration and impact as he and the silvery vixen tumbled in the dirt. The snow leopard tried to hold her tight and immobilize her but he was denied when Layla wrestled him to the ground. Tai Lung knew he was on his back and that Layla was holding his left hand to the dirt with her knee. He swung with his right, hoping to get her off of him. The snow leopard opened his eyes at the last second to see the fox catch his blow. Still gripping his right hand, she tumbled to the side, using his own weight to toss in across the training yard. It was all over in a lightning fast movement.

The silvery vixen stood as she watched Tai Lung come to a stop in the dirt. Pounding the ground with his fist, the snow leopard let out a snarl of anger as he hopped back to his feet.

"_Back_ off Layla!" Tai Lung barked.

Unfazed by her flame's threat, Layla gritted her teeth.

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Her tail bristled as she passed a venom glance to Po and then to Tai Lung. "This is pointless and someone's only going to get hurt!"

Tai Lung scoffed.

"That's the whole idea, Layla." The snow leopard answered like she was stupid. "Now get out of the way before _you_ get hurt."

"The flea bag's right, Lady Layla." She heard Po say from behind her. "I don't want to see you hurt so just-"

"I don't want to see you hurt either, Layla." Tai Lung interrupted, his golden eyes sharpening with jealousy as his tail flicked. "But if you interfere further and get in my crosshairs again, you're gonna end up like your fuzzy knucklehead lover-boy."

The snow leopard darkened with the ending of his statement but it only confused Layla. The silvery vixen got a funny look on her face as she processed what Tai Lung just said.

"_Who's_ the fuzzy knucklehead, you meat-headed nutcase?!" Po challenged shaking a fist.

The vixen rolled her eyes at the insults the two warriors were throwing at each other. But just the same, Tai Lung and Po glared at each other.

"No one's going to get hurt because this battle is over!" Layla commanded, swiping the air with her hand.

"Sorry Layla, but you're in no position to end this fight." Tai Lung folded his beefy arms, glaring at the fox through the top of his jealous eyes.

Layla was grinding her teeth together.

"I don't care if both of you want to fight until the sun comes up!" The fox fumed and stomped her foot. "THIS FIGHT IS OVER!"

With her angry outburst, a sharp wind hit the training yard. Dirt moved with the strong gust and was cast in small whirlwinds over the open area. Shielding his eyes from the dust in the air, Tai Lung let loose a tiny grin. Whoa. He didn't know Layla advanced enough to learn how to project her energy to the world around her.

"Save the tantrum, Layla." The snow leopard opened his eyes and gave the vixen a cocky grin. "I'm not backing down."

Po scoffed.

"I'm not either." The panda refused. "You're goin' down, Tai Lung!"

The vixen's face twisted with rage and frustration.

"I'm not going to let you fight." She hissed, eyeing Tai Lung.

The snow leopard scowled, thinking that she was favoring the Dragon Warrior again. But when Po made a movement forward, Layla grabbed her fan and held it under the panda's chin.

"_Either_ of you." Layla clarified, looking at him through the corner of her yellow eyes.

Not knowing why, Tai Lung gave a wicked smile. This fight just got interesting.

"All right, Baby Bird. Let's see you stop us." The snow leopard challenged taking a fighting stance.

The silvery vixen inhaled and sharpened her yellow eyes.

She could feel Po's eyes darting between her and Tai Lung. Obviously the young Dragon Warrior was mystified. Layla didn't blame him; she was confused too but she promised herself to do everything possible to stop the two warriors from hurting each other. Tai Lung made a noise that was like an excited laugh and a battle cry before he charged toward the vixen and panda. Opening her fans and Layla readied for the monstrously powerful warrior to come.

The snow leopard came at full gallop but shifted, sliding on his knee as his other leg swiped the dirt, hoping to take Layla's feet out from under her. The vixen saw the move coming; jumping, Tai Lung's kick attack went harmlessly under her. Layla hovered in the air for a long second as the snow leopard's other leg whirled around and did the same as the first. With his kick attack spent, there was a second where Tai Lung was vulnerable. He was crouched, hands on the dirt and legs splayed open. Layla took the shot. The vixen planted her foot onto the snow leopard's chest as she fell, pressing an energy blast into him that threw him back across the training yard.

Tai Lung came to an unpleasant and embarrassing stop on his face, feet over his head.

Po cackled at the snow leopard.

"How's the dirt taste-?" The panda choked out before Layla gave him a swat on the nose with her closed fan. "Ow!"

Po held his face as the vixen glared at him.

"You keep insulting him and I'll keep smacking you." The vixen warned.

"B-but he's so easy to make fun of!" The panda's complaint was met with another swat with Layla's fan.

Tai Lung got to his feet, shaking the dirt from his fur and grunted in frustration. If he couldn't go through Layla, he'd go over her. Sprinting again toward the panda and vixen, Tai Lung jumped into the air, over Layla's head and toward Po.

Po watched the snow leopard bound into the air and fly towards him. The panda made a fist and jumped to meet Tai Lung half way. But something held his foot and forced him back to the ground. Layla had held her foot to his and thrust down with her leg. Po was grounded when the vixen wrapped her arms around him and twisted. The panda hadn't much choice but to move with the fox and as she let go of him, Po stumbled back before catching his balance again.

Layla didn't forget about Tai Lung, who met the ground by the second she let go of Po. Turning her head before she was able to turn her body, the snow leopard pounced on her. Wrapping his muscular arms around her neck and torso the vixen was immobilized. Layla tried to pull away from his vice-like grip. Her struggling only pleased Tai Lung because she felt his chest bounce with a held in laugh. Again, she _HATED_ it when he did this to her. Tai Lung was stronger than she was and he knew it.

"It's good to have my arms around you again, Baby Bird." The snow leopard pressed his mouth to her ear.

Hopeless flirt!

Heat rose from her feet to her face as the vixen was reminded about their time in the bamboo forest. Layla's attraction to Tai Lung fueled her frustration with being forced motionless in his arms. The vixen buried her heel into his foot. Tai Lung yelped in pain but still held her. She writhed and slammed her heel into his other foot. Growling, the snow leopard flipped her in his arms. He was now holding her bridal-style. Layla caught a naughty smirk on his face for a split second. Now her face was really red. Huffing angrily, Layla gave him a head-butt. As Tai Lung's head reeled with the blow, his grip loosened. The vixen dropped out of his arms, stroked him across the ankles with her leg and finally pinned him to the dirt.

Tai Lung blinked the spots out of his eyes before reality sharpened enough to where he could see his flame. He got an amused smile on his face.

"Nice moves, Layla." The snow leopard complimented.

Layla's face twisted with a deep flush and an angry expression. Tai Lung held a dazzling smile that he knew would hypnotize the vixen. It worked because Layla was staring hard. As she was dazed, the snow leopard looped both of his legs around her torso and flung her to the ground. Bouncing over her, Tai Lung held Layla to the dirt. He gave her a chaser smirk as she struggled. Just then something flew across the training yard and hit him on the head. A closed fan clanked to the ground after making contact with the snow leopard's hard head.

"Hey whisker face!" It was the annoying Dragon Warrior. "I thought your fight was with me!"

Tai Lung's scowl of rage returned. Just when he was having some fun, that pesky panda had to ruin it! Glancing up, the snow leopard jumped off the vixen and tore for the Dragon Warrior.

On the sidelines, well, actually in the shade, Master Shifu and the Furious Five watched the action. Tigress didn't like it one bit.

"I feel like such a coward, Master Shifu!" The female tiger snarled, making a fist. "Po needs our help!"

The red panda master shook his head lightly, narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips.

"No, I think Po has enough help down there." He explained as Layla got between Po and Tai Lung again. "This is not our battle and I really don't think the fight belongs to Po or Tai Lung either."

At her master's comment, Tigress folded her arms.

"Then this really _is_ pointless." She growled.

"I acknowledge your feelings, Tigress." Shifu stated, looking up at his student. "But we are just observers. Let the raging river find its own path. Though, I admit, Layla has thrown herself into something that she might not be able to stop."

Viper crawled forward.

"Is it just me, or does someone else have the feeling that this will end poorly?" The green tree viper asked her master.

Shifu looked over to Viper when Crane spoke up.

"I agree with Viper, Master Shifu." The normally easy going red crowned crane voiced. "Something tells me that this is going to get ugly."

The red panda Kung Fu master pondered this for a quick second.

"Very well. We shall keep a close eye on this fight; should it escalate, we will jump in." Shifu responded.

Mantis looked up at everyone.

"But this is fun to watch." The insect gave a wily smile. "I can't wait to see who wins."

Tigress shot Mantis a glare.

"Mantis! How could you think that?! Your cookies should be with _PO_!" Her hands were in the air.

"Cookies?" Monkey chirped. "What about cookies?"

The female south China tiger gave both Mantis and Monkey a venom glare before turning her eyes back to the battle.

Layla was behind Tai Lung, her fists against his back as she redirected his strikes against Po. The snow leopard was getting increasingly annoyed with the vixen's actions. Pushed forward, Tai Lung stumbled before he retook his balance. Now Layla was focusing on the panda.

Layla blocked a punch Po threw toward Tai Lung and pushed his hand down. The panda too was getting irritated because she kept blocking his blows at the snow leopard. He frowned as he sidestepped, hoping to go around the vixen. Layla stepped with him and held a fan ready. From behind, Tai Lung rushed toward them again. His fist flew over Layla's shoulder and just before his strike hit Po, the vixen used her forearm to push his arm harmlessly to the side. Po attempted to kick the snow leopard, his leg aiming around Layla and toward Tai Lung's side. But that attack Layla blocked as well.

Opening her fans, the vixen spun. The air spun around her and Po and Tai Lung were blown to opposite ends of the training yard. Sheathing her fans, Layla passed each of the warriors a glance

"I can keep this up as long as you two can." The vixen warned, her yellow eyes narrowed. "Do you give up?"

Tai Lung growled and gritted his teeth tight together and Po scrunched his nose in annoyance.

"_YOU_ don't know when to quit, Layla!" The snow leopard snarled.

The vixen turned to her flame.

"I quit when you two quit." She returned. "And not a second before."

Her meddling in the fight was supremely angering and Tai Lung wasn't gonna take it anymore.

"I've had enough of your interference, Layla." The snow leopard took a menacing step forward.

The vixen turned to him. Her features were bright with concern but she was also hurt.

"Don't let your anger blind you and make you do something you'll regret, Tai Lung." Layla voiced.

Tai Lung growled.

"Three moves; that's all I need to take you down." The snow leopard kept stalking forward.

Layla's eyes were glittering with forming tears, showing the extent of her suffering. It was killing the vixen to have Tai Lung angry at her but it stung even more to know that he was sightless enough to not see how much he was hurting her. This was like a bad dream; a horrible nightmare that victimized her because she was unable to wake herself up or change the outcome.

The two warriors began circling each other.

Tai Lung's most primal anger was bubbling in his throat. He opened his heart to her, exposed his weaknesses and showed her a world he'd never revealed to anyone before. For all he'd given her, Layla _shoved_ it back into his face! She sided with _SHIFU_ and defended the Dragon Warrior! Where was their friendship now? Did she free him from Chorh-Gom to make him miserable and torment his inner heart?

"I thought you wanted Shifu gone!" Tai Lung spat growing closer. "You said he didn't deserve the Supreme Kung Fu Master position! I thought we were in this together! You turned against me and the way I see it, you're _no better_ than Shifu!"

Layla's face twisted with confusion and many emotions.

"I _am_ with you, Tai Lung!" She answered, voice cracking with emotion. "But what we're doing is wrong! I am not fighting for Shifu! He _is_ the cause of all this!"

As they circled, Layla caught to look on Po's face.

"What do you mean, Layla?" The panda questioned, a confused hurt on his face.

"I-I-…" The vixen tried to place words to what she was feeling but she failed.

Layla turned her head to Shifu and his battered Furious Five. Her face twisted with her confused outburst, a sharp wind hit the training yard as her distressed state elevated. Dirt moved with the strong gust.

_No! She would not fight for Shifu! __**He**__ was the cause of all this! NO! IT WAS MASTER OOWAY'S FAULT! IF HE HADN'T DIED BEFORE SHE GOT THE CHANCE TO APOLOGIZE AND REDEEM HERSELF, __**NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED**__!_

Who was Layla trying to fool? It was her fault. She used Shifu as a scapegoat for her own inability to deal with failing her Master. If she hadn't have been so selfish twenty some years ago, Master Oogway would have known how much she cared and how much she loved him and he wouldn't have died knowing her as a failure. Shifu wasn't to blame. It was nobody's fault but hers.

Holding her eyes to Po's, utter shame darkened her being. This is not at all what she wanted and not what she planned to happen.

"I started something I can't ever hope to finish." Layla cast her eyes down and let her fans drop to the ground. "I never wanted to hurt you, Po."

"_Traitor_!" Tai Lung raged.

The snow leopard moved forward and counted his moves.

_One_.

Taking a stance to the ground and bringing his fore and middle fingers together.

_Two_.

Layla moved, hoping to dodge him.

_Three_.

Tai Lung buried his two fingers into the vixen's left shoulder.

His nerve strike hit right on. Layla gasped sharply before collapsing on the ground. Her left arm was numb and her body felt fuzzy. The vixen then realized what Tai Lung had done to her. The Wu Dai Nerve Strike. Opening her eyes she saw Tai Lung standing over her as rain clouds choked out the fading sunlight. Stumbling back, the snow leopard nearly fell over.

Tai Lung's anger was pushed to the back of his mind for a split second, shocked at what he just did to his best friend. Tai Lung performed the Wu Dai Nerve Strike, a deadly attack that incapacitates an opponent by hitting a vital nerve next to the heart. First the left arm goes numb and the body is stunned before the heart stops beating all together.

A still, not unlike the grave settled on the Jade Palace for a long second.

The vixen sat up but suddenly cried out in pain. She held her hand over her heart as a sudden and sharp stab shot through her chest. Doubled over in pain, Layla could do nothing to stop what happened next.

"Layla! NO!" Po called out.

Tai Lung whirled around, such a fury in his eyes that it made Po stop in his tracks.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The snow leopard blasted, flying toward the panda.

Layla's eyes went wide. _NO_!

Tai Lung hauled a fist across Po's face before giving him another punch in the gut. The panda doubled over with the blow only to get a knee in the mouth. Po fell to the ground. The snow leopard pounced on him and cranked back his fist as far as it could go. As Tai Lung launched the punch, Po moved his head to the side. The warrior's fist hit the ground so hard, it sent a tremor through the Jade Mountain and echoed through the Valley of Peace.

Po finally regained his thoughts and put both of his feet on Tai Lung's stomach. The panda launched the snow leopard over the wall and into the garden. Hopping to his feet and wiping his mouth, Po raced after Tai Lung. Running up a bamboo tree, the panda was too focused to notice that he'd pulled off an advanced move. He disappeared over the wall.

Layla pulled herself from the ground and clumsily followed Po and Tai Lung over the wall. She couldn't give up, not when they needed her the most.

Shifu and the Furious Five were all ready running toward the garden.

Tai Lung was on his hands and knees, unchanged from the spot where he'd landed. Tai Lung saw that Layla showing the first signs of the effects of Wu Dai. _NO_! He couldn't have just sealed his best friend's fate! He didn't mean to-… He wasn't thinking clearly! Anger was blocking his reason!

The snow leopard heard a thud on the ground. Looking up Tai Lung spotted the Dragon Warrior stomping toward him.

"What did you do?" The usually wise-cracking panda was fuming. "What did you just do to Lady Layla?!"

Tai Lung took fistfuls of dirt and squeezed with all his might.

"The Wu Dai." The snow leopard hushed, head bowed.

"What?" Po barked.

"The Wu Dai Nerve Strike." The words left Tai Lung's mouth like acid. "It-… It… paralyzes the heart."

He heard the panda stop in his tracks and his silence suggested that his mouth was hanging open.

"P-paralyze?" Po gulped. "That-… That'll _KILL_ her!"

Po saw Tai Lung's shoulders quiver. He felt his insides twist with the news before burning anger came to his nose. The panda pulled Tai Lung to his feet and threw a haymaker into the snow leopard's face. The snow leopard's feet left the ground as he reeled with the blow.

"Do you _realize_ what you've done?!" Po spat. "Layla's going to DIE because of you!"

Tai Lung didn't have time to shake the stars from his head when Po hauled him to his feet again. Spinning the snow leopard, Po locked Tai Lung's arms behind his back and pushed him toward a small shack inside the garden. Swinging open the door to the small building, the panda planted a kick into the snow leopard's back. Tai Lung stumbled inside before tripping and landing in a heap. Po kicked a barrel near the door and it rolled onto Tai Lung's lap, pinning him to the ground. The snow leopard's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the shack and to his horror, he saw fireworks of all sizes around him.

Po stood in the doorway, shoulders arched and his green eyes narrowed.

"You are better off to everyone dead as a doornail." The panda hissed.

Seizing a match from his shoe, Po struck it on the door frame. He held the flame to near to the closest wick and gave Tai Lung a rigid stare. But before the fire kissed the wick, someone from behind pushed his hand down. Po spun and saw Layla standing beside him. She managed a smile as she clutched her chest.

"Taking Tai Lung's life won't solve anything, Po." The vixen heaved.

The panda's face softened.

"But what he did to you-" Po began.

Layla squeezed his wrist and shook her head. There was nothing anyone could do. Po pinched his eyes shut, knowing the vixen to be right. The panda dropped the match. Layla held grateful yet fading yellow eyes to Po's.

"Thank you." She voiced, leaning on the doorframe.

But then a hiss cut through the solemn silence. Looking down, they saw that the match had lit a wick lying on the floor. Po and Layla scrambled to get Tai Lung unstuck. Pulling the heavy barrel off of the snow leopard, the three frantically clamored for the exit as the wick grew rapidly shorter. Tai Lung grabbed Layla and shot for safety. Po, Tai Lung and Layla made it to the opposite side of the garden when the first firework blew. Seconds after, it ignited a chain reaction. Hisses, whistles and loud pops blew open the building and fireworks of all sizes shot high into the air, lighting up the valley.

The chaos carried on for several long seconds before the majority of the explosives detonated. A shockwave flew over the Jade Mountain and sent a shattering echo through the Valley of Peace. After seconds of pure madness, a clap of thunder was heard. Lifting their heads, Tai Lung and Po looked over to the shed. Though the shack was on fire, the final rouge fireworks shot into the air and exploded as rain began to fall.

"Layla?" Po pushed Tai Lung off of the silvery vixen.

But Layla lie still. Fear gripped Po as he saw the lifelessness in her breathing. He crouched over Layla's limp body.

"Layla?" The panda felt for a pulse on her wrist.

There was a pulse in the vixen's body, but just weakly her heart moved.

"Layla?" Po commanded, trying to revive her. "Layla! Don't Layla! I know you're still in there! Layla!"

Po tapped her cheek and flicked her ears, in an effort to bring her back. Nothing, no response. The panda looked up, wanting to ask Tai Lung how to nullify the Wu Dai Nerve Strike. But the snow leopard was no where to be seen. Po's mouth went dry and he felt his heart quicken as thunder rolled across the sky.

Just then Master Shifu and the Furious Five came running out of the pavilion's hallways. Then the red panda's eyes came to Po and Layla. The vixen was lying motionless in the rain as the panda desperately tried to revive her.

"Master! Master, what do I do?!" Po pleaded.

Shifu rushed out into the rain as did the Furious Five. Viper gasped and Monkey's eyes went wide. Tigress crouched next to Po and Layla. Only Crane stood silently.

"Tai Lung gave her the Wu Dai Nerve Strike and now she's unconscious! What do I do?" Po hurried.

The look on Shifu's face was bleak.

"Does she have a pulse?" Mantis questioned.

"Yes, but it's very weak." The panda answered.

Moving to the side, Po allowed his master and Mantis to look over Layla. Shifu checked her pulse and then her eyes. He and Mantis gulped quietly.

"We must get her inside quickly." Shifu instructed. "And the rest of you! Put out those fires!"

The roof the Hall of Heroes caught fire in the explosion. Viper, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis and Crane moved to douse the flames before they got worse. Po lifted Layla from the ground and followed Shifu toward the sleeping quarters.

* * *

To my awesome reviewers:

Blood Dragon JL: I hope this chapter moves action through your veins!

Wolf Mystic: It's the school of Hard Knocks for our favorite snow leopard!

corset-rebellion-follower: Tai Lung will never give up! He's psycho in a way I can only admire!

RemTar85: No joke... Okay maybe...

D.J. Striker: Action is my middle name. And I agree; an arena surrounded by flames and dancing sock monkeys would be a lot cooler than some borin' training yard...

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	17. When the Dawn Breaks

Ohayho all of you happy-go-lucky Motherhopers out there! CJzilla is back with another update! In this chapter the dawn breaks. Enjoy.

As I menace this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Fluff me or flame me... you know how I roll...

* * *

When the Dawn Breaks

The air around her was cool and damp as it hung on her face, encouraging her to rouse like a drink of sweet water. Though her eyes were shut and darkness was all around her, Layla's senses began to adjust to the conscious world. The silvery vixen eased her eyes open, returning to awareness after being rescued from the darkness of unconsciousness.

Raising her eyes she saw that a dense fog encircled her, walls of white clouds moving as graceful as wind-blown curtains. Layla found herself sitting as if she was meditating, her legs crossed over each other and hands resting on her knees. The silver vixen then heard the comforting sound of running water, delicately trickling over stones. The vixen rose to her feet perplexed. Where was she and how did she get here?

The fog seemed to move with her thoughts and the curtains of cool moisture gently parted. Appearing before her was the Sacred Pool of Tears, a place she hadn't seen in over twenty years. Layla was confused. The last thing she remembered was standing with Po, asking him to spare Tai Lung's life, then… nothing, nothing until now. The silvery vixen pulled her robe from her left shoulder and touched her chest. She remembered getting hit with the Wu Dai Nerve Strike so shouldn't she be… dead?

Then a gentle wind moved across her tired body. Closing her eyes, opening her arms and letting the cool mist caress her clothes and body, Layla let the wind wash over her and wipe away her concerns.

"Layla." She heard her name.

The silvery vixen listened.

"Right here, my Layla." The voice was coming from behind her.

Spinning, Layla couldn't believe her eyes. The clouds parted and through the white haze a dark silhouette formed. She stared hard into the vapor as she started to recognize who it was. Standing there as if he never left was Master Oogway, staff in hand and a warm smile over his face.

"Hello, Layla." He expressed, his kind blue eyes lighting up.

Nothing entered into Layla's mind as she stared at her Master, whom death had cruelly taken away from her. For a long second, the vixen questioned her eyes. Her heart was hungry to reassure her sour soul. Since his passing, dreams of seeing her beloved Master Oogway again tormented her sleep; his image disappearing before she could reach him. She'd wake up crying, wishing the figments of her broken heart were real.

"… Master?" She shushed, her throat pinched shut.

The aged turtle grinned and nodded.

"Come. I want a hug." Master Oogway voiced, holding open his arms.

Layla felt her feet moving toward him faster and faster until she dove into his arms. In the arms of her Master, the vixen soaked in his nearness, still unconvinced that he was real. But it wasn't until Master Oogway dropped his staff and wrapped his gentle arms around her, did Layla know that she wasn't dreaming. Her heart soared.

"Oh, Master!" The vixen warbled. "You're here! You're with me again!"

Years of tears that Layla forbid herself to release just gushed out, soaking the aged turtle's chest.

"Oh, Layla. I never left your side." Master Oogway returned, pulling her closer.

Layla had been gone for so long that when she heard his voice again, the relief was not unlike a reawakening from a dark, deep sleep. She held him tighter and it was a good thing Master Oogway had a shell because Layla's hug might have crushed him otherwise.

"It's good to see you again, young one." The aged turtle voiced. "Though you're not as little as I remember. You've grown into a beautiful woman, Layla. Tell me, where were you all these years?"

But then Layla jumped out of his arms. She stepped away from him and dropped to her knees.

"Oh, Master Oogway! I'm sorry, _so_ sorry." Now tears of wretchedness were pouring from her eyes.

She sobbed, bowing until her face met the ground.

"I failed you! I abandoned you; fleeing like a coward and running when you needed me." Layla wailed. "And now I have further dishonored you by attacking the Jade Mountain; the very legacy you left, I nearly destroyed. I have brought deep shame to your name! I am a disgrace and _no longer_ fit to call you my Master!"

Over her bitter crying, Layla felt Master Oogway's hand on her back. Bringing her body upwards, she found her Master kneeling in front of her. His kind smile had not wavered. The aged turtle pulled her into another hug.

Tears came in rivers over Layla's face at the much needed hug.

"I'm sorry." She pleaded. "I'm _so_ sorry! I know that you must be angry and _**hate**_ me because of all the wrong I've done."

The sourness of her soul returned, knowing Master Oogway never would have approved of her wild actions. Tears of acid fell from her eyes as Master Oogway released her. Just when she feared the worst of rejections for all the wrong that she had done, he placed his hand under her chin.

"I am not angered in any way nor do I hate you, my Layla. I was only scared that you had lost your way." He voiced, looking deep into her yellow eyes as he wiped away tears.

"But… I-I _did_ lose my way, Master-" Layla began but she was silenced by the look in Oogway's eyes.

"But you are here, my Layla." The age turtle placed his hand on her cheek. "By selflessly standing between Po and Tai Lung, you showed that you found your way again and how far you've come. I couldn't be prouder."

Layla blinked the tears from her eyes only to have more form.

"But I acted so foolishly, Master." She voiced, looking down. "How could you forgive me so easily?"

"The anguish over my passing made you wild with distress and that led you to do things you would not have done with a clear mind." Master Oogway voiced softly. "You've repressed your heartache so much that you have made yourself sick with restrained grief. My Layla, do not deny yourself tears and _release_ your pain."

Layla had always thought that emotions were weak and absolutely refused to publicize them. But it was time to stop fighting her feelings and to not be fearful about being weak.

"You stopped the two _most powerful_ warriors in the entire Valley of Peace without harming them!" The aged turtle gestured, smiling like any proud parent would. "Far _greater_ warriors could only wish that they had such a gift. You have influenced many hearts within the Jade Mountain, my Layla. Do not limit the good you have done by lumping it with the bad."

The vixen managed a weak smile before her face went straight again.

"I never wanted this to happen, Master." Layla whispered. "I only wanted to ask your forgiveness and show you how much I love you."

Master Oogway smiled and ran his finger over her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Though your actions were angry and impulsive, I will never hold that against you, my Layla." He told her. "And of course I've always known how much you love me. You are an amazing being and it was a gift and an honor to teach you."

Layla gave a smile over the tears streaming down her face.

"And we may not be physically related, Layla, we are spiritually connected." The aged turtle said glancing around at the mist. "And as far as I am concerned, you are my daughter and I love you dearly."

With a flick of his wrist, Master Oogway summoned a peach blossom out of thin air. He held the delicate flower to his beloved student. Layla took it from his hand and held it to her heart.

"Thank you, Master." Layla whispered pulling Master Oogway into another hug.

Master Oogway hugged her back.

"You and I are meeting on the Astral Plain, Layla." He told his old student. "Our time is limited because I am dead and you are still with the living."

But Layla squeezed him tighter.

"I won't leave you again." She objected.

Master Oogway chuckled.

"You and I never parted ways, Layla." The aged turtle stated. "We've always been together, our spirits are inseparable. And we will see each other again."

"When?" Layla questioned.

He smiled at her.

"Well… when you die." Master Oogway answered giving a light chuckle. "But don't worry, you're not dead yet. There are a couple of people whom are very, very worried about you."

Layla nodded.

"Remember, my Layla, that I am always with you and I will never leave." The old turtle voiced. "You have made me very proud and I love you very, very much."

"I love you too, Master." The fox responded.

Then he laughed.

"Oh, and I ask two favors. Please send my old friend Shifu my greetings and please, have a peach for me." He stated. "I've been craving one for a while now."

Layla chuckled.

"Yes. I will, Master." She answered.

And just like that, Master Oogway's form fluttered away as wind-blown peach blossoms. As the last of the floating flowers left her arms, Layla was spirited away in a flash of bright light.

Layla awoke to feeling her chest raise with a sigh. She heard flickering candles and felt a breeze tickle her face. Her head was on something soft and warm. Layla's eyes fluttered open but shut just as quickly in this inviting lull. As her senses roused, Layla recalled the events that transpired before her unconsciousness. But as she moved, she felt something between her fingers of her right hand. Her eyes snapped open and she brought her hand to her face. Opening her fingers, she saw a pale pink peach blossom. It was the very same that Master Oogway gave her.

Her eyes moistened as she brought the flower to her nose and inhaled its sweet aroma. Letting her fingers intertwine with the blossom's silky petals, Layla remembered her meeting with her old Master on the Astral Plain. Master Oogway told her that he had never left her side and she believed it.

Then she heard a soft snore by her side. Turning her aching head, Layla spotted Po, sitting with his back against a wall and very, very asleep. Smiling and closing her eyes, Layla felt her insides melt. The panda was watching her, selflessly sitting there for possibly a long, long time.

The silvery vixen opened her eyes and moved to sit up. When she did there was tightness on her torso. Pulling the blankets from her body, Layla glanced down at her chest. Firm cloth wrapped over her chest and over where Tai Lung had plunged his fingers into her shoulder. Her whole left arm was covered in white bandages and whether unnecessary or not, the bandages were probably a good idea. No one who had received the Wu Dai lived to recover and for all Layla knew, she could have lost the use of her left arm.

Layla glanced around the room. The curtains were drawn and only candlelight illuminated the room. She then saw her robe on one of the dressers. Carefully and gradually, Layla rose to her feet. Moving to her clothing, it took an extra few seconds to tie her sash with only one hand. Still holding the peach blossom in her right hand, the silver vixen turned to Po. The panda was still softly snoring, his head resting on his forearms, his forearms draped over his curled knees. Layla knelt and pecked the slumbering Po on his forehead before touching one of his small, black ears. With a smile on her face, Layla quietly opened the door and slipped out.

It was sunny outside, nine in the morning to be exact. Morning sun lit up the sleeping chambers of the Jade Mountain. Layla passed through the halls and each of the chambers was silent. Perhaps Po was not the only one sleeping in. The hall ended and with just a few more steps, the silvery vixen was outside. Bright sunlight and the smell of rain greeted her. It had rained the night before and the Valley of Peace radiated with the renewal. Dewdrops and shadows of the night still hung under trees and under the pavilions. The beauty of the Jade Mountain was nothing compared to the lush, green color that rain brought to the foliage and the bright blue of the clean sky.

Walking along, Layla came to the entrance to the Hall of Heroes. The doors to the sacred room were wide open, soaking up the freshness of the mountain. The vixen's yellow eyes moved over the doors before following the stairs and finally coming to the training yard. There was a surprise. Layla spotted Shifu out in the training yard. Instead of sitting still, the aged red panda was moving, fighting invisible opponents as he gracefully moved about the dirt yard. Layla couldn't help but grin as observed him. She might as well say hello.

"No, no." The vixen called out, making the Supreme Kung Fu Master stumble in his tracks.

Layla walked down the steps as Shifu spun to her.

"The White Wave isn't kick, kick, thrust, side jab and kick." She walked up to the stunned red panda. "It's kick, kick, kick, side jab and _then_ thrust."

The vixen giggled at the shocked look on Shifu's face.

"Good morning, Master Shifu." Layla bowed.

This surprised Shifu even more.

"Uh… Good morning, Layla?" He answered.

Again Layla laughed at the look on his face.

"Allow me to demonstrate the _proper_ White Wave technique." She giggled, standing and looking at Shifu through the corner of her yellow eyes.

She almost fully extended her leg when Shifu stopped her.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" He laid a hand on her ankle.

Layla lowered her leg at set her foot on the ground again, puzzled at the red panda's actions. Shifu looked over his master's old student, probably wondering if the morning sun was playing tricks on him.

"Um… H-how are you feeling?" The red panda managed as he circled her.

"Fine." The vixen answered, touching her left arm that was neatly tucked into the front of her robe. "A little tired, sore and I have a pounding headache but other than that I'm all right."

Shifu shook his head, astounded that she was _STILL_ alive!

"You-… you're supposed to be dead, Layla." He told her with the driest of chuckles. "The Wu Dai Nerve Strike never fails to kill."

Layla nodded a grin on her face.

"I know but… _he_ told me I couldn't leave yet." The vixen's eyes dazzled with joy as she knelt and held out her right hand to the red panda.

Shifu flinched, thinking she was going to attack him.

"No, no." Layla gave a guilty laugh. "Look."

Uncurling her fingers, the vixen exposed her peach blossom. Shifu stared at the flower for a long second before his eyes grew wide. Since Oogway's passing, the Peach Tree of Infinite Wisdom had withered and not bloomed since, so a peach blossom in Layla's possession meant only one thing. Looking up to the vixen's face, Shifu read her expression carefully with wide eyes. Through the tears glittering in her eyes, Layla smiled.

"Master Oogway sends his greetings, Shifu." She voiced as she pulled the much smaller red panda into a hug.

Shifu couldn't believe it and his mouth hung open.

"He-… you-… Master Oogway gave this to you??" Shifu's voice got high with disbelief.

Layla nodded and released him.

"I spoke with him on the Astral Plain, if that's easy to believe." She answered giving a light chuckle.

Shifu's eyes wandered over her left shoulder before he reached down to her right hand. With careful movements, the red panda took her hand into his and opened her fingers. The peach blossom was still in her hand. Shifu touched it, making sure it was real. The petals were silky yet warm from Layla's hand. He felt his heart in this throat.

"Amazing." He whispered, feeling tears threaten to come.

He closed her fingers over the flower before looking the vixen in the eye.

"Please tell me, Layla… Why did you do the things that you did?" Shifu asked in all honesty, greatly curious.

Layla sighed, closing her eyes.

"Nothing I did was a fault of anyone else's but my own." She voiced softly. "I was blinded by my regrets and I lashed out to you-"

"I understand why I would you attacked but… you and Tai Lung were so close to attaining the Jade Mountain." Shifu interrupted. "You had such an assured victory, why… why did you stop?"

Layla caressed the peach blossom in her hand.

"I finally realized how twisted my perspective had become. I was destroying Master Oogway's legacy rather than restoring it and really, there was nothing to fix." She answered. "Master Oogway chose you to be the Supreme Kung Fu Master because he didn't hold your mistakes against you. Like you said; we've all made mistakes and some will remain with us until we die but we shouldn't lump all the good we've done with the bad. Master Oogway looked over our faults and he only asked that we forgive ourselves. My meeting with Master Oogway has given me the strength to do the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Her yellow eyes fell to the ground as she paused.

"To forgive myself from all the wrong I've done." Layla added.

Layla bowed her head before bringing her eyes to the red panda.

"So please Master Shifu, I ask your forgiveness from acting so evilly, from endangering the lives of your students and yourself and for all the aggravation I've caused." She voiced softly. "I'm sorry and I seek the forgiveness of the Supreme Kung Fu Master."

Shifu was thunderstruck. Not even twelve hours ago, this fox wanted to rip him out of the Jade Mountain and now she acknowledged him as the Supreme Kung Fu Master, asking for a pardon from her behavior! Maybe he should have given her the Wu Dai _DAYS_ ago.

"Your behavior was just like that of an enemy, Layla." Shifu furrowed his brow. "You divided my students, broke Tai Lung out of prison and led an assault on the Jade Mountain.But for everything you did, you saved us."

Layla bowed her head again in an effort to hide a bashful flush.

"Yes, yes I forgive you." Shifu placed a hand on her shoulder. "And now that you have learned to forgive yourself, I see it only fit to restore you to the Jade Palace. You are no longer banished."

The vixen nodded before looking up.

"Master Oogway chose his legacy well." Layla voiced, fighting back more tears. "Thank you, Master Shifu."

Then she pulled the much smaller red panda into a hug. Shifu's face heated as he timidly returned the hug.

Just then they heard a clamor of footfalls on the pavilion floor. Both Shifu and Layla stood, casting their eyes to the hallway. Po looking like he just woke up to the scare of a lifetime skidded to a stop in front of the Hall of Heroes. Once he saw Layla standing and alive, his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Layla!" Po cheered, scrambling down the steps to the vixen.

"Hey Po-" But she was hauled into a gigantic bear-hug by the panda.

"You're _alive_!" Po swung her in a circle. "Holy _awesomeness_! You're _**alive**_!"

NOW Layla's shoulder and arm felt pain.

"Po! Po, please put me down." The vixen squeezed out, her face twisting with pain.

"Oh!" The panda hopped off of her. "Sorry."

Po held to a big blush and coyly rubbed the back of his neck. Layla held her sore shoulder. Groaning she put her numb left arm back into her robe.

"That hurts… a lot." The vixen pinched shut her eyes.

"Uh… sorry. I didn't mean to." She heard Po hush as he nervously twiddled his fingers.

Layla looked up at the panda and grinned. She stepped forward and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're all right, Po." The vixen whispered.

The panda flushed before returning the hug.

"You should be dead right now, you know that?" Po stated getting a worried look on his face.

Layla laughed.

"It'll take a lot more to kill me than just the little Wu Dai." The vixen commented.

Of course she was joking. Greater warriors have fallen from the Wu Dai Nerve Strike and it was nothing short of a stinkin' miracle that the vixen was alive. After a long embrace, Layla released Po but glanced around the Jade Palace.

"Where's Tai Lung?" Though she was hungry for an answer, Layla remained as calm as possible.

Po and Shifu glanced at each other.

"I don't know." The panda shrugged. "After you passed out, Tai Lung just… disappeared. I have no idea where he is right now."

Layla glanced down at Shifu. The red panda had a neutral look on his face, his blue eyes answering her question. Tai Lung was gone without a trace. The vixen pinched her lips shut and let her eyes close. Touching her shoulder, Layla raised her head.

"I hope he's all right." She stated, looking toward the garden.

Po gave her a look like she'd just gone insane.

"Tai Lung? The ferocious snow leopard with an anger complex? _THAT_ Tai Lung?" The panda commented.

Layla returned her eyes to him.

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes yet grinned at him. "He is my best friend and after all we went through, I'd hate to have him gone."

Again, the vixen moved her eyes back over the Jade Palace.

"I doubt he's gone far, Layla." Shifu voiced, picking his staff from the ground. "But I wouldn't worry about him if I was you. You should concentrate on getting well-"

Suddenly the doors to the training yard opened and Zeng, the messenger goose stepped into the area. The goose froze in his steps when he saw Layla up and alive. His eyes widened and he failed to do anything but stare. Shifu rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Zeng? What is it?" The red panda questioned, turning to the goose.

Zeng snapped out of his rude stare.

"Apologies, Supreme Master Shifu." He bowed. "But Commander Vachir has returned. He insists on speaking with you immediately concerning yesterday's conversation."

The goose moved his eyes to Layla for a short second. The vixen slowly looked at the red panda. The look on Shifu's face was deeply irritated. Grunting with anger, he tapped his staff on the ground.

"Bring him to me." The Supreme Kung Fu Master fought off a scowl.

"Right away." The brown goose bowed and disappeared out of the training yard.

Shifu was glaring at the doors in an angry silence.

"Po." He didn't take his eyes from the training yard entrance. "Please take Layla back to her room for more rest."

Then he turned and locked eyes with the gray vixen.

"Swear to me that you will not leave without my permission." Shifu was dead serious.

Though confused, Layla nodded.

"Of course, Master Shifu." She answered.

Then she felt Po's hand curl around hers and he led her back to the sleeping quarters.

* * *

corset-rebellion-follower: Character deaths are easy. Keeping them alive is trickier. Glad you liked the last chapter.

Kippis05: All I can say: Thanks! I will keep rockin'!

D.J. Striker: Yeah! Po and Tai Lung are the Raph and Mikey of the Kung Fu Panda universe! I'm calling out for a baddie and goodie team up!

Blood Dragon JL: I hope I met your expectations and perhaps succeeded them. Next chapter coming soon!

Wolf Mystic: Lol! I thought I was the only one smacking Tai Lung around!

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!!


	18. What Is and What Is To Come

Ohayo London! Konnichi wa Tokyo! Konban wa New York! CJzilla with another chapter! In this update, Po gives Layla a gift and Commander Vachir's motives at the Jade Mountain are exposed.

As I lay waste to this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Fluff or flame... I don't care.

* * *

What Is and What Is To Come

Layla sat on her soft mat, her eyes staring into the flame of the nearest candle. Po had taken a seat beside her and tried her best to read what was going through her mind. He thought he brighten her up with a gift. Snapping his fingers, Po stood, remembering the fans he bought Layla.

"Oo!" He cheered, hopping to his feet. "I got you something, Lady Layla!"

Layla perked up her ears as she watched the panda race around the room. Po dug in the drawers of the dressers before yanking out his gifts.

"Here!" His smile was two miles wide as he handed Layla his gift.

Unfortunately a pair of his underwear had gotten snagged on the fans and that's what plopped into Layla's lap. The vixen was stunned.

"Undies?" She asked holding up the underwear and looking up at Po.

The panda's eyes went wide.

"Holy-!" Po blurted out, yanking the undergarments from Layla's hand. "Sorry… Those are… mine."

He floundered with the underwear trying to get the fans that were tangled inside of them, out. Finally the two fans clanked to the floor and Po tossed his undies into the corner of his room. The panda picked the closed fans up from the floor and sat in front of the vixen.

"_These_ are what I got you." Po flushed, glancing at the underwear in the corner. "Because I broke your first one. Not the undies…"

Layla immediately took the fans from the panda's paws. A happy look spread over her face as she flicked her wrist and opened the paper fans.

"They're not as nice as your first one but when I saw them, I thought of you." Po avoided her eyes.

"Oh, Po!" Layla gleefully smiled. "They're beautiful! And they have lilies on them!"

"Yeah." The panda twiddled his thumbs. "From that analogy of the water lily being born in mud yet being admired by great warriors because of their beauty. That and the lilies are so pretty, they reminded me of you."

Po flushed but mentally punched himself. Could he be any _cheesier_?!

"Oh, thank you!" Layla pulled the panda into a hug.

"You're welcome, Lady Layla." He expressed. "You've taught me a lot, so I wanted to show my appreciation."

The vixen released the panda and she tucked both fans into her sash.

"And you've taught me a lot as well, Po." Layla voiced, placing a kiss on his cheek. "And I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

A goofy smile spread over Po's face as he touched his cheek.

"I understand." The panda smiled. "You were sad over Master Oogway's death. Sadness causes good people to do some strange things."

The vixen sighed and looked at him. Po, like Master Oogway could forgive in a heartbeat. Layla was thankful that he was so understanding.

"How long was I out?" She questioned.

Glancing to the ceiling, the panda counted the days on his fingers.

"About two whole days." Po answered and then he glanced at his hands in his lap. "We… thought you were as good as dead."

He heard Layla shift on her mat.

"Well… to my knowledge, no one has ever survived the Wu Dai." The vixen replied. "I'm just as surprised as you that I'm alive."

Bringing his eyes up Po saw that Layla was facing him. The panda dropped his green eyes again as he felt heat rise to his face.

"I-… I am totally _thrilled_ that you're alive, though." Po mentally slapped himself.

Could anything _stupider_ come out of his mouth? Then he heard the vixen giggle.

Tigress was wide awake and listening in. From out in the hallway, she sat with her back pressed to the wall, silently listening through the open door. Was she spying? Nah. She was _observing_ in secret. But the female tiger was intently curious. She wondered where his solitary and solemn conversation between Po and Layla would lead.

"What's wrong?" Layla placed her hand on his. "You're very quiet."

Po nervously tugged on one of his ears, eyes still cast on his lap.

"It's-… I feel… I dunno… Kinda weird." He answered honestly.

"Uh-huh." She allowed him to continue.

Clicking his tongue, the panda looked up at the beautiful Kung Fu master.

"When you and Tai Lung were fighting… at first you guys seemed to be a team and then you chance sides…" Po continued, his honest green eyes hazed over with confusion. "I mean, I know now that you were fighting for our side but… I'm getting a weird feeling."

The young panda sighed, his nose scrunched in frustration since he couldn't find the words.

"You mean if I was with the Jade Palace all along, why did I attack your friends, right?" Layla expressed.

"Kinda." Po scratched his head.

"Well, I felt that I was with the Jade Palace when I freed Tai Lung." The vixen explained as she sat straight and crossed her legs. "But I was only tricking myself into thinking Shifu was corrupt to excuse the feelings of failure I had. I did wrong and I reality finally hit when I saw you and Tai Lung fighting."

Po made a face.

"What a jerk." The panda folded his arms. "Tai Lung's a big fat jerk for using the Wu Dai on you. Didn't he know that the Wu Dai Nerve Strike is deadly?!"

Layla closed her eyes.

"He was angry and he let that guide his actions." The vixen explained. "Tai Lung doubtlessly felt betrayed that I didn't take the Jade Palace when I had the chance. And he alluded to jealousy."

Po looked at her funny.

"Jealousy? Over what?" The young panda questioned.

And Layla's face grew bright pink.

"I believe Tai Lung thinks that I am in love you." She answered frankly.

Po's face went dark, dark red.

"W-wha-…?!" His voice grew high.

The vixen opened her yellow eyes, knowing that the panda was flushing because she could feel the heat from his face. She held back an amused laugh, knowing it was only going to fluster Po more. Layla waited for the panda to calm down a little.

Again Po's hands got icy, his mouth ran desert dry and he started sweating bullets. The room felt like it was a hundred-million degrees and his throat was pinched shut. The panda nervously clicked his tongue trying to rewet his mouth. He pulled his hand behind his head and avoided Layla's yellow eyes.

"I-… uh… Oh, boy…" Po trailed off, feeling stupider and more nervous by the minuet.

Layla's eyes were heating up his body and the panda was hungry for an answer. Did she love him?

"Well… do… you?" Po peeked over at the vixen. "L-l-l-lo-o-o-ove m-me, I mean…"

She gave him a funny look.

"Of course." Layla blinked.

Po's face was bright, bright apple red as the shock started to settle in.

And from out in the hall, you could almost hear Tigress' heart break and drop to the bottom of her stomach.

"Just not in the way Tai Lung thinks I love you." Layla clarified.

His thought process deflated.

"All right, all right." The panda held up his hands and shaking his head. "I'm confused. You… don't love me… the way… Tai Lung _thinks_ you love me? But you love me. What are we talking about?"

Layla laughed at the perplexed look on young Po's face.

"Tai Lung believes that I care for you as I care for a lover." The vixen explained and she watched the panda's face flush a darker hue. "I do care for you, but not as a lover."

"Oh." Po felt his face cool off.

The vixen watched the panda, seeing that his face fell straight.

"Po." Layla touched his paw. "I'm in love with Tai Lung."

Now that changed the subject and Po gave her a wild look.

"What?" He commented, twisting a finger in his ear, thinking he didn't hear her right. "I'm sorry… _WHAT_?"

Layla's yellow eyes twinkled.

"I love Tai Lung." She repeated. "It's taken careful sifting through my most inner feelings and I have concluded that I've fallen hard for my best friend. Perhaps you've done the same?"

Po looked up from his lap and cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his big, innocent eyes shinning with curiosity.

Layla smiled knowingly.

"Since my arrival here, I couldn't help but observe an honest and strong relationship that was just blooming into love." The gray vixen commented. "Only in a magical place like the Jade Mountain could such a wonderful thing occur."

The fox still didn't answer Po's question.

"Sure, sure." The panda gestured, eager to hear more. "Who am I in love with?"

His innocent question sent a huge laugh through Layla's body, though she stifled it. How could you _not_ know who you're in love with?

From out in the hallway, Tigress held her breath. Part of the tiger willed Layla to say her name, the other part screamed in objection. If Po knew Tigress was in love with him, how would that change their friendship? She couldn't risk it! Tigress had to stop the fox before she spilled her most guarded secret.

Hopping to her feet Tigress made a not-so-polite entrance into the room.

"Layla!" The south China tiger cheered, way out of character. "You're alive! Wow! You survived the Wu Dai! Amazing! Po, I think there's some fresh lemon cookies in the kitchen."

At the mention of food, the panda lit up.

"Lemon cookies? Sweet!" Po jumped to his feet and flew to the door, passing Layla a quick glance. "You can tell me who I'm in love with, later! I've got some cookies to eat!"

And just like that, in a flash of black and white fur, the panda was gone.

Tigress stood, peeking around the doorframe and watched Po race toward the kitchen.

"Eavesdropping? Is that the way of a Furious Five fighter, Tigress?" By the vixen's tone, Tigress could tell that she was joking.

"Yes!" The female tiger spat, spinning on her heel to Layla, her distrust and jealousy over the fox rearing again.

Then Tigress saw that her tail was bristled. Snatching her black and white tail from behind her, Tigress quickly licked her hand and smoothed out the flustered frizz in her fur. But then she realized that she was caught listening in and coyly tucked a strand of invisible hair behind her ear.

"I-I mean… no." The female south China tiger gulped.

Layla watched the lovesick girl in front of her.

"I know you love him, Tigress." The vixen stood, calmly looking at the younger fighter. "And I know that's why you fight so hard every day."

Tigress looked the older Kung Fu master in the eye.

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes at the vixen. "And _you_ almost cost me his friendship."

Layla nodded.

"I deserve that." She expressed. "And I apologize. But the bond between you and Po was strengthened by my underhanded behavior. Do you trust Po's loyalty thoroughly now?"

Still, the tiger's eyes were narrowed as her tail flicked.

"I've never questioned Po's loyalty to the Jade Palace." Tigress almost growled.

Layla gave a smile.

"Then don't you think Po would be trusted with your secret?" The vixen stated. "The young panda would display loyal friendship regardless if you told him you love him. You're afraid of losing his companionship aren't you?"

Tigress' eyes fell to the floor but she gave a stiff nod.

"Don't be." Layla motioned. "Besides, Po's commitment to the Jade Mountain and to those he cares about proves your fears wrong. His devotion knows no bounds. Imagine what a fine husband Po would make."

Tigress' eyes went wide and her face was red with a huge flush; even her stripes disappeared at Layla's comment. The vixen giggled, holding her hand to her mouth in an effort to stop her laugh.

"Po is special and I can see why you guarded him like a priceless jewel and I feel sorry for the next girl to walk in and flirt with him, but all the same to you; you break his heart and _I_ break your _face_." Layla's tone took a dark turn.

At first Tigress was taken aback but then she managed a quick smile.

"Fine." The female tiger stretched out her arm.

Layla took her hand in a shake.

Just then they heard clumsy plods of a goose's webbed feet on the hardwood floor. Running down the hallway and stopping in front of the door, the messenger goose Zeng was out of breath.

"Lady Layla." He panted. "Master Shifu would see you in the Hall of Heroes right away."

Tigress flexed an eyebrow.

"Very well." Layla nodded and stepped toward the door.

With one last look to Tigress, the vixen walked down the hallway and out to the pavilion.

"Zeng." Tigress stopped the goose from following. "What's going on?"

The brown goose gulped, not sure whether to tell the beautiful yet dangerous Tigress what was going on.

"Commander Vachir has returned to the Jade Palace, Master Tigress." Zeng replied.

He was about to step toward the door but Tigress persisted.

"Again? I don't understand. Why did Vachir leave Chorh-Gom and come _here_ twice?" The female tiger questioned. "Tell me, Zeng; what's his purpose here?"

Again the goose's face twisted with the news. Finally Zeng just gave in.

"Commander Vachir is holding Lady Layla responsible for Tai Lung's escape, Master Tigress." He bowed his head before looking back up at her. "He is demanding that Lady Layla take Tai Lung's place in the Chorh-Gom Prison."

Tigress' head jerked back.

"No. Master Shifu would not allow it." The female south China tiger returned.

Zeng nodded.

"Master Shifu is fighting Vachir anyway he can, but it appears that his hands are tied." The goose responded. "Lady Layla aided Tai Lung in his escape, thus sharing in Tai Lung's crime. She's guilty, Master Tigress."

Tigress was shocked and she stood there in a stupor.

"I must get Po." She voiced and bolted toward the kitchen.

Layla made it to the Hall of Heroes. Her arm hurt and she held it tenderly inside of the front of her robe. The vixen's thoughts wandered to Tai Lung. Where was he? Did he know that she was alive? Unlikely, because then the cocky snow leopard would be fighting his way through the Jade Palace in order to see her. Layla prayed with all her being that he didn't do something foolish after her "death". Then her ears caught a heated argument coming from inside the Hall of Heroes.

A loud tap of a staff was heard.

"Lady Layla _SAVED_ us all from Tai Lung's wrath!" It was Master Shifu.

Layla stepped into the Hall of Heroes to see Shifu almost forehead to forehead with the javan rhino commander of Chorh-Gom Prison. Prison guards stood on either side of the hall, obediently yet passively standing through the argument.

"I don't _CARE_ if she is a Kung Fu master!" The huge Commander Vachir bellowed at Master Shifu. "Tai Lung was the same, was he not?! Regardless of what title or power someone has, justice _WILL _be done! She _STARTED_ all of this! That fox is as guilty as Tai Lung is!"

The argument was interrupted by Layla, her anger toward the disrespectful rhino bubbling to her mouth.

"You _dare_ talk to the Supreme Kung Fu Master like that you meat-headed prison slug?" The vixen's voice was icy and her yellow eyes narrowed.

Vachir's head shot up. As soon as the rhino spotted her his eyes narrowed and he snapped his fingers. At their commander's order, over a dozen brawny javan rhino guards jumped toward Layla, weapons pointing threateningly at her body. Vachir's actions only infuriated the vixen more. Layla's fists itched to teach that pigheaded rhino a lesson. Shifu's irritated sigh cut through the silence.

"I do not approve, Commander Vachir!" The red panda Kung Fu master tapped his staff again. "I will not let you take Lady Layla to Chorh-Gom."

The javan rhino commander turned his head to Master Shifu.

"If the world went by your governing justice, _Master_ Shifu, then Tai Lung would still be reigning terror on the Valley of Peace." Vachir nearly spat. "The people don't feel safe with Tai Lung's escape by this woman's hand. It's my duty to lock her up like the criminal she is!"

Just then Po and the rest of the Furious Five came flying into the Hall of Heroes. When Po's eyes came to the Chorh-Gom guards pointing their spears at Layla, the panda stepped forward.

"All right." He grew defensive and inadvertently puffed out his chest. "The Dragon Warrior says drop the spears or heads are gonna roll."

The guards glanced at each other before letting their spears relax. The javan rhinos stepped to the side and allowed Po and the Furious Five to come to Master Shifu's side.

"What's wrong, Master Shifu?" Crane asked as Viper slithered off of his back and to the floor.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Mantis hopped on Monkey's shoulder.

Everyone but Tigress and Lady Layla were confused.

"Why is _he_ here _again_?" Po pointed at Vachir. "And what the _heck's_ with all the guards?"

A waterfall of questions followed but Master Shifu held out his hand. Immediately the room silenced. The red panda dropped his head.

"Commander Vachir is here to escort Lady Layla to… Chorh-Gom." Shifu whispered.

Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis then knew what was going on. But Po was still trying to figure this out.

"What? Why?" The panda's eyes were wide.

Vachir glared down Po.

"Lady Layla aided Tai Lung in his escape." Vachir snorted. "Now tell me, _Dragon Warrior..._ is she _not_ guilty?"

* * *

corset-rebellion-follower: Well, Po and I are a lot alike and sometimes exactly the same. Writing humor for the panda isn't hard for me at all.

Wolf Mystic: Relax. Tai Lung is my favorite character and he's not done with my fic yet.

silentXtears9331: Rock on with the awesomeness! I hope you liked this update.

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	19. All My Love

Ohayho Tokyo! Konnichi wa London! Konban wa New York! CJzilla here! Sorry for the late update; I had to get it perfect. In this chapter, though Layla has saved the Jade Palace, she is going to Chorh-Gom Prison. Enjoy.

As I tear down this city with my claws, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me... You know...

* * *

All My Love

Po returned the rhino commander with a wide-eyed stare, his answer on the tip of his tongue yet the Dragon Warrior hesitated. Vachir scowled, his dark eyes lighting with irritation as his golden horn-stud flashed in the morning light. Had this criminal harpy, Lady Layla, poisoned her influence into everyone?

"Surly there is some other way." Master Shifu spoke. "There has to be a way Lady Layla could remain here without a prison sentence held against her."

Vachir gave a disgusted snort as he stood straight, leaning on his battle axe.

"The people want justice and if the Jade Mountain keeps harboring criminals, the next battle your little warriors face will be against the people, Master Shifu." Vachir glanced at the red panda.

Still the Supreme Kung Fu Master and Dragon Warrior looked unmoved with the fox's innocence.

"Lady Layla attacked Chorh-Gom Prison with the sole purpose to free Tai Lung." Vachir's voice began to rise as he stepped toward Po. "She snuck into _my_ prison, released _THE_ most dangerous criminal in all the Valley of Peace before flattening a whole platoon of _MY_ men with nothing but her fists and a fan! After that both Tai Lung and Lady Layla led an assault on the Jade Mountain, nearly _**killing**_ the Supreme Kung Fu Master along with the Furious Five! Now… YOU tell me, _Dragon Warrior_… is the fox not _guilty_ of the _**same**_ crime as Tai Lung?"

Po's big green eyes got beady.

"But Lady Layla-!" The panda's desperate eyes darted to Layla before locking with Vachir's again. "She switched sides and SAVED everyone!"

"A desperate last minuet turn by a desperate creature trying to save herself from a lifetime lockdown under the ice of Chorh-Gom Mountain." The javan rhino commander gave the panda a passive stare. "She's just like any other pathetic criminal. _One_ good deed _**does not**_ cover up her wicked rampage."

**POW**! Po gave Commander Vachir a haymaker to the face. The large rhino's feet flew out from under him and in an instant, he was flat on his back, his horn cover clanking to the floor. Po balled his fists and lunged forward at the impertinent Vachir. Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Master Shifu jumped on the crazed panda.

"Po! _Stop_!" Master Shifu pleaded, pushing on the panda's belly knowing Vachir's guards were ready to plunge their weapons into Po.

Ignoring the daunting number of spears pointed at his body, a scowl of absolute anger rippled across Po's face. Vachir gave a loud snarl as he peeled himself off the floor.

"You nasty, little _stooge_!" The rhino commander fumed, pulling his battle axe from the floor.

Vachir's arm was about to raise his massive weapon over his head when a flash of silver and orange zipped in front of him. Lady Layla stood in the path of the rhino's razor sharp weapon as Tigress hopped in front of the Furious Five, Po and Master Shifu. Vachir passed his eyes between the women, stopping his arm from swinging his battle axe. The vixen glared the rhino down, daring him to swing his weapon.

"You better take my head off because if you don't, it'll be the last mistake you ever make." Layla seethed baring her teeth, an unnatural fury in her narrowed yellow eyes.

Vachir gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the hilt of his weapon but dropped his arm. Though people hated him for his innate sense of justice, the rhino was honorable and would never kill an injured woman.

"Leave the warriors of the Jade Mountain out of this." Layla stepped toward Vachir. "You have your prisoner."

The brawny javan rhino reached out and grabbed the fox by her good arm.

"I always do." Vachir gave her a smug smirk before drag her toward the door.

"Wait!" Master Shifu commanded.

Growling under his breath, Commander Vachir reluctantly stopped at the Supreme Kung Fu Master's command. The red panda gated up to Layla, his big blue eyes twinkling with sadness.

"You-… I-… We-…" Shifu stammered.

The vixen gave her Master's old friend a sympathetic smile.

"I'm guilty of everything he says, Master Shifu." Layla glanced at the rhino holding her arm. "Regardless if I've changed my heart, I have to pay for what I did. If I don't leave, the integrity of the Jade Mountain and everything Master Oogway stood for will have a big black mark."

Shifu scrunched his nose and shook his head, every fiber of his being telling him that Layla's imprisonment was wrong. She changed! She saved their lives and the lives of the people! So _what_ if she made mistakes?! Perhaps firing Vachir would clear this mess up.

"I've finally come to appreciate what it means to have a family." The vixen's comment brought Shifu out of his thoughts. "So let me do what I need to do to clear my name and keep the Jade Mountain Family honorable."

The red panda looked up at his Master's student. Though he objected with all of his heart, Shifu nodded. Layla smiled and held out her hand to him. Inside her curled fingers was the peach blossom that Master Oogway had given her. Shifu took it from her hand. The irrevocability of everything set in. Turning to the Furious Five and Po, the Supreme Kung Fu Master gestured them over.

"Come. Say your goodbyes students." Master Shifu hung his head.

Mouths hung open as they slowly made their way over to the vixen. Po was the first to speak.

"You really going to Chorh-Gom, Layla?" He whispered.

"Yes." The vixen responded. "And you best let me leave, Po. You keep me here and you, Master Shifu and your friends share in my wrongdoing."

Po's mouth creased and his eyes grew a little dewy.

"Don't worry, Po." Layla smiled. "My sentence will be over before you know it and I'll be back to eat more of your great cooking."

The panda's green eyes came back to hers. He nodded gently.

"All right." Po tried to grin. "I'll-… I'll make you a big feast when you return."

Po hugged Layla tight. Her only good arm was in Vachir's grasp so all she could do rest her head on the nape of his neck. The panda stepped away quietly, letting the rest of the Furious Five say their goodbyes. Tigress looked Layla in the eye.

"Take good care of Master Shifu and Po for me." The vixen asked, her yellow eyes lining with tears.

Tigress sighed and gave a firm nod. Layla looked over the rest of the Furious Five. She gave them an approving grin and bowed her head to them. Crane, Mantis, Viper and Monkey returned her bow.

"All right!" Commander Vachir had enough of the sappy goodbyes. "Enough of this! Let's go."

"Vachir!" Master Shifu barked.

Again the rhino commander stopped and passed a glare at the red panda. To his surprise, he could see tears in the Supreme Kung Fu Master's eyes.

"Treat her well." Shifu said in a threatening tone and tapped his staff on the floor. "If I get wind of _ANY_ mistreatment, YOU will answer dearly for it."

Po nodded in agreement and balled his fist at the rhino. Vachir blinked once before letting an annoyed smirk onto his face. Wow. They really do care. Nodding curtly, Vachir agreed. Then he gestured with his head and his guards surrounded him and Layla. With one last look to Master Shifu, Po and the Furious Five, Lady Layla was hauled to the door.

The walk down the Jade Mountain's long stair case amplified the finality of it all. Layla was going away for a long time and she knew it. But it was better to spend the rest of her life in Chorh-Gom than remain here and tarnish the name of the ones she cared about.

"Thank you for not saying anything." The vixen voiced, her thanks toward the commanding javan rhino.

Vachir's mouth creased with pity and duty. He gave the beautiful criminal a questioning glare.

"For not correcting me about the length of my sentence in front of the Dragon Warrior." Layla answered his unuttered question. "I know I won't see freedom for a long, long time."

The rhino's eyes softened for a quick second.

"You're going to die in Chorh-Gom, Lady Layla." Vachir was gruff but held some sort of dislike for the judgment.

The vixen stiffened for a split second before she accepted her life-long prison term.

"I see." Layla paused. "But all the same, it was hard lying to them."

At the bottom of the staircase, a wagon convoy bound to Chorh-Gom Prison waited for the vixen. Vachir walked Layla to the carriage before one of his men opened the heavily armored door.

"Give me your weapons." The rhino commanded.

Layla looked at him funny before realizing what he was talking about. The fans Po gave her. Retrieving her beloved gifts, the vixen pinched shut her eyes as she felt them taken out of her hand. Vachir handed them to the nearest guard. Layla watched the guard disappear around the wagon and all she could do was hope he wouldn't break them.

"Get in." Vachir ordered.

Layla glanced into the smelly wagon. She took a breath and stepped into the carriage.

"Sit." Vachir pointed to a small bench in the back of the cart.

Doing as she was told, though she could easily fight her way though the rhino and his forces, Layla sat down on the wooden bench. Vachir grabbed a chain and shackle that was anchored to the wagon and slapped it over the vixen's right wrist. Once part of her was strapped in, Vachir released his grip before shackling her ankles and finally her left wrist. Layla yelped in pain as he placed the iron fetter on her injured and numb arm.

Without another word, Vachir climbed out of the cart. He stood there for a long second, staring at Layla. What a shame. Someone so beautiful just threw away her life for a pointless battle. Commander Vachir then gave the gesture for the door to be closed.

Layla watched the heavy door close over the Jade Mountain and her friends. With a loud squeal of dry hinges the door snapped shut. From outside the vixen heard the guards put a heavy lock onto the door. Several footfalls moved about the carriage before the guards found their way to their transports.

"Let's go home!" Layla heard Vachir shout.

Shutting her eyes, she heard a slap of reigns on the droving oxen and felt the carriage move. Looking out the barred window of the locked door, Layla stood and watched the Jade Mountain gradually move away from her. The chains on her hands and feet rattled as she moved to the door. Layla wanted to soak in the beauty of the morning sun on the misty mountain temple. It would be the last time she'd ever see her beloved Jade Mountain again.

Big tears fell from her eyes as Layla held in her hopeless sobs.

As the wagon holding the powerful Lady Layla moved through the quiet streets of the village, residence stood outside of their homes and shops, hoping to get a glance of the beautiful warrior as she passed. Emotions were mixed about the whole thing. Some found her guilty and not worthy of any sort of pity, yet others felt she was good and it made them sick to know that she would have to die in Chorh-Gom.

A crowd of people gathered outside of Mr. Ping's noodle shop and watched the convoy pass. Lady Layla's carriage was surrounded by guards and toward the middle of the caravan. Onlookers stood on their tiptoes to see past the brawny javan guards and inside the dark cart. But just like that, the carriage passed.

"What a terrible shame." Mr. Ping voiced moving a dish cloth over a noodle bowl. "Poor girl."

"Girl? She's like in her mid-thirties!" A rabbit corrected.

"Yeah, and she's going to have to spend the rest of her life in that hellhole prison." A pig commented.

Everyone was shaking their heads at the tragedy. As Mr. Ping and the crowd dissipated, one hooded figure remained. Standing next to the entrance of the popular noodle shop yet hidden by decorative bamboo trees outlining the restaurant, a pair of golden eyes flashed and followed the wagon.

The road to Chorh-Gom Prison was the same Layla and Tai Lung traveled to get to the Valley of Peace. On foot the voyage wasn't difficult but inside a smelly prison carriage was torture. The road was uneven and the wagon bucked and jerked with the lumpy path. The heavy restraint on Layla's bad arm poured more misery onto her situation. Pain and discomfort amplified the foulness of the moment. Layla caught her last glimpse of the Jade Mountain hours ago and it was really rending her heart to know she'd never see it again.

Looking out the window, the vixen saw that the convoy was entering the dense bamboo forest. It sent a fuzzy painkiller to Layla's hurt heart when she remembered the time that she and Tai Lung spent together in this very forest, just before they attacked the Jade Palace. Smiling slightly at the memory, Layla sighed.

The cocky snow leopard sent her sky high and she was surprised at how hard and fast she fell for him. Layla missed his twisted smile and his nearness. Tai Lung brought his peace of mind to her body. It was a shame she'd never be able to kiss or hold him again. Dropping her eyes from out of her window, the vixen stared at her hands in her lap.

As the fox passed her eyes to her lap, a familiar face dropped from the sky, literally. Layla and the rest of the Valley of Peace didn't know that Tai Lung hadn't gone far. In fact, he never left the valley.

The snow leopard was ravaged at what he had done. The past two days were pure agony as the magnitude of what he had just done to his best friend penetrated his mind like an unwelcomed numbness. He used the Wu Dai Nerve Strike on Layla, a fatal move reserved for a most hated enemy. When Tai Lung saw Layla unconscious, he knew that death wasn't very far from there. He couldn't stand there and watch the vixen's breathing slow before finally ceasing all together, helpless to stop what he had put into motion. So Tai Lung ran. He'd never run from anything in his life and the pathetic move amplified his feelings of worthlessness.

The snow leopard remained in the village as he was waiting for Layla's funeral to begin, but as a day passed there was no movement from the Jade Palace. At first Tai Lung fought off the notion that Layla was still alive since the Wu Dai was deadly accurate and he didn't want to build up his hopes only to be devastated again. But as the day turned into night, his curiosity got the better of him. With the dawn of the second day, Tai Lung finally got a break. He followed and overheard Zeng, the temple's messenger as he was down in the village. The wordy little goose spilled what he called a miracle. Lady Layla was unconscious but alive. _Alive_!

Thunderstruck by the news but still too ashamed to face Layla, Tai Lung lingered within the village, waiting for something to happen. His patience was rewarded when the grating Commander Vachir came down from Chorh-Gom Prison and paid the Jade Palace a visit. When the snow leopard found out that Vachir had demanded that Layla be locked up, he found his chance to see her again without that pesky Dragon Warrior to interfere. Now Tai Lung set his plan in motion. He would free Layla. He aimed to take out the wagons, one by one. Waiting for the convoy to move into the cover of the bamboo forest, Tai Lung would launch his ambush.

The snow leopard moved silently along the bamboo trees, hardly disturbing a leaf. He jumped to one tree and used his weight to bend its supple trunk. Tai Lung hung from a bent bamboo tree and landed in front of the lead wagon. His surprise landing startled the guards in and around the carriage.

"Holy-!" A guard gasped as he floundered with his spear.

Tai Lung gave an evil grin as he crouched on the ground. Pouncing, he cleared the four oxen pulling the wagon and jumped onto the two driving guards. With a kick and punch, the guards were taken care of. Taking a spear, the snow leopard jumped to the ground. As the guards inside the carriage were struggling to get the door open so they could fend off the snow leopard, Tai Lung drove the iron spear into the wood, wedging the door shut. The guards on foot surrounded and charged at him but their desperate and clumsy attacks were easily avoided and countered.

Layla felt the wagon lurch to a rude halt and was thrown from her seat. Picking herself off of the floor of the carriage, the vixen growled as she stood. If this was another potty break, she'd break out and _walk_ to Chorh-Gom _herself_! But then she heard panicked shouts and through the barred windows of her transport, saw the guards walking on foot race toward the front of the convoy. Commander Vachir's voice was heard.

"What in the name of the Supreme Kung Fu Master is GOING ON??" The rhino shouted as one of his men sailed through the air and landed with a "thunk".

The answer was garbled in a mess of yells and screams. Layla moved toward one of the windows, trying to get a glimpse of what was thrashing Vachir's forces. But she was stopped early. The chains were too short and she couldn't get a good look out over the convoy. All she could do was listen.

Tai Lung was breezing through Vachir's forces like they were just a training exercise. Weapons ranging from spears to lances to clubs where thrown at the snow leopard. He snorted as he planted his knee in a rhino's gut while catching another guard's spear by the hilt. Could their fighting style be any more sloppy and impulsive? At least the Dragon Warrior panda had more organization to his inept fighting.

Just then he saw something inside the belt of one guard. Fans? They had to be Layla's. Moving unhindered through the crowd of attacking rhinos, Tai Lung came to the guard. With one hand, the snow leopard brought it down over the rhino's neck nape. As the unconscious guard crashed to the ground, Tai Lung grabbed the two fans from his belt and tucked them in the top of his pants.

In just a few short seconds, the dust settled. Tai Lung stood victorious over two dozen heavily armed javan rhino sentries. But one was missing.

Tai Lung felt the air shift around him and he did a lightning fast juke to the side. Where his head was just a fraction of a second ago, a long spear pierced the ground. The snow leopard scrunched his nose. Could he have cut it any closer?

"Tai Lung." He heard his name drawled out on a venomous chuckle.

Turning his head, the snow leopard met eyes with Commander Vachir stepping out from behind a wagon. Vachir rested his huge battle axe on his shoulder and gave a sure smirk. Tai Lung merely narrowed his eyes and clinched his fist as he circled the javan rhino.

"What are you doing here? I'd think a worm like you would be miles away by now." Vachir jeered, watching the snow leopard's every move. "The fox has taken the fall for you."

Tai Lung wasn't about to humor him with a rebuttal; he just gave a low growl and arched his shoulders.

"Why so quiet Tai Lung? Another humiliating defeat by the Dragon Warrior's hand steal your voice?" The rhino went on, pointing his massive battle axe at the snow leopard.

Tai Lung gave an amused smirk. The snow leopard's sudden smile sent a chill to Vachir's spine. Tai Lung darted forward but Vachir swung his axe. The snow leopard bent over backwards and the razor sharp duel blades passed harmlessly over him. The rhino's move was stupid and predictable. Vachir caught Tai Lung's smile just before the snow leopard cranked back his fist and punched him.

The annoying Commander Vachir crashed to the ground, unconscious. Tai Lung grinned and cracked his knuckles. Vachir had no chance of stopping him. When the rhino wakes up, he'll know he was taken out with one move. Tai Lung almost wished he could stick around to see the look on Vachir's face. But right now, there were more important things to deal with.

Leaping toward the wagon holding Layla, Tai Lung's heart was in his throat as he neared it. He never felt so nervous. Sure, he fought battles with insurmountable odds but something about seeing Layla after he almost killed her was just nerve-racking. Would she even want to look at him again? Would she forgive him?

Passing by a barred window, Tai Lung couldn't see past the darkness inside the carriage. Coming to the locked armored doors, the snow leopard saw the enormous iron lock. Without a second thought, the snow leopard raised his leg and stroked the dead bolt with a massive kick. Iron shattered like glass under the force and the doors creaked open. Swallowing the lump of fear that was choking him, Tai Lung eased open the doors.

In the back of the carriage was Layla. The darkness of the area, her beaming yellow eyes and white robe made her seem like a ghost. She stood there motionless and silent, making Tai Lung question his eyes. Was he seeing Layla or just a figment of his distressed heart? He gulped again and he felt how wide his eyes had become. The silvery fox moved toward him but immediately the rattling of chains was heard. Anger flared over Tai Lung's body. Vachir had the _gall_ to put his Layla in chains? Without hesitating Tai Lung jumped into the carriage, his rile momentarily numbing his fear.

Layla watched as he neared when she saw the rage in his eyes. Fear hit the vixen's chest like a beating drum and she set a foot back. What was Tai Lung going to do? Was he still angry about the temple and her feelings toward Po? The snow leopard was nearly upon her and Layla flinched, waiting for the death blow. She felt a jerk on her right wrist before she heard broken chains fall to the floor. Layla opened her eyes.

Without a word Tai Lung swiped the chains on Layla's left wrist. The restraints broke. The snow leopard did the same with the rest of the fetters. The shattered chains fell to the carriage floor and Layla was free once again. The vixen breathed a sigh of relief. She was only a prisoner for a few hours and all ready she hated it. How Tai Lung remained sane throughout all those years in Chorh-Gom, was beyond her.

Layla brought her eyes to Tai Lung's face, a "thank you" on the tip of her tongue. But she stopped at the look on the snow leopard's face. Layla saw the anguish in Tai Lung's normally cocky golden eyes. She could tell he was afraid. He was afraid of almost losing her, he was afraid of what she thought of him but most of all, he feared her rejection.

Still nothing was said as the two lovers stared each other down.

Tai Lung held his eyes to the vixen's, trying to communicate his remorse and relief since words didn't come. There was no way that he could ever tell her what a living nightmare these past two days had been for him. He hadn't slept, he hadn't eaten; all he could do was replay that moment when his anger got the best of him and he plunged his fingers into her vital nerve. Tai Lung's heart was shattered and remained broken even though his lover was still alive. The snow leopard was so sorry for what he had done and if he could, he would rather have taken the Wu Dai instead of her.

Holding her yellow eyes to her wayward lover, Layla awaited Tai Lung's next move. Thankfully his words found him again.

"I'm sorry." He croaked; his pain-laced voice sincere.

The vixen just held her eyes to his, letting the reprieve of Tai Lung's remorse soak in. But Layla's silence was killing him.

"I'm sorry, Layla." Tai Lung repeated, trying not to look at the bandages covering her left arm.

Words died in his mouth. There were no words to describe how remorseful he was; a bummer too. Words would really be helpful right now, especially with Tai Lung's romance on the line, here! He lost her once and there was no way his heart could go through that again. No way!

"Tai Lung." Layla's voice rang through the uncertainty.

And when the snow leopard expected a harsh rejection, he felt the vixen wrap her hand around his. Without a word, she led him out of the barred wagon and out into the afternoon sun light. Now that they could see each other clearly, Layla smiled at him.

_WHAK_! She slapped him, HARD. Tai Lung's head jerked with the blow, his eyes watering.

"OW!" The snow leopard barked, holding his face with his hand.

The vixen shook the nip in her hand from slapping the snow leopard's hard face.

"_That's_ for giving me the Wu Dai Nerve Strike. _What_ were you thinking?!" Layla threw her only good hand in the air.

Tai Lung gritted his teeth, trying to blink away the sting of her slap.

"I wasn't." He simply replied standing straight, hurt and frustrated at her smack. "I-… I was just a-angry."

His golden eyes clouded over with shame as he bowed his head. Now Layla's heart strings were plucked.

"Both of us did stupid things because we were angry, Tai Lung." The silvery vixen hushed.

Still, the snow leopard didn't look at her. Sighing quietly, Layla placed her hand to the side of his head. Tai Lung looked up at her. Layla smiled and let her touch fall to his neck, shoulder, arm and hand.

"I forgive you, Tai Lung." The silvery vixen took his hand and placed it on her heart. "You see? My heart is still beating and it will always throb for you."

Tai Lung's face twisted with relief and reoccurring jealousy.

"What about the Dragon Warrior?" The snow leopard's tone took an angry turn. "What am _I_ to you? A fallback? A one-night-sta-?"

But his rant was cut short when Layla dove into his arms and kissed him. Tai Lung immediately wrapped his beefy arms around Layla's curvy waist and kissed her back. The vixen pulled back, prematurely in Tai Lung's opinion, and looked her wayward lover in the eye.

"Where's your head at Tai Lung?! Po's like seventeen years younger than I am!" Layla scolded. "I never had a romantic interest in the young Dragon Warrior. I care for Po just as I do Master Oogway; as the family I never had."

Then she got a dirty smirk on her face and pulled Tai Lung closer to her.

"_You_ are my man." The silvery vixen pecked his lips. "I love you and it was killing me when you were gone. You love a girl and then you leave her? Tisk, tisk, Tai Lung."

Tai Lung blinked before he smiled naughtily, his cocky swagger returning.

"You always did go for the good-looking, intelligent and mighty warriors, Baby Bird." The snow leopard pulled her to his chest.

Layla rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"Exactly." She returned. "And you're lucky there's no one within a hundred miles that is a better kisser or has a cuter tail than you because you just got away with giving me the Wu Dai without getting kicked in a very painful place."

The snow leopard gave a low purr.

"Lucky, lucky me." Tai Lung grinned.

He took the two fans from his pants and held them to her. Layla's eyes lit up at the sight of her gift from Po that was taken from her. She smiled and gripped the fans to her chest. Thankful that Tai Lung returned them to her, Layla then tucked them in the bosom pocket of her robe.

Layla giggled and leaned her head up. Their lips met and all their worries and troubles melted away. Tai Lung held her in his arms before swinging her legs to his chest. Now the snow leopard carried his lover, legs draped over his muscular arm and waist held in the other. The fox and snow leopard shared a moment of pure affection; no cockiness, rivalry, jealousy or anger. Both as peaceful as the whispering wind through the swaying bamboo trees.

Layla couldn't stop giggling as she wrapped her arm around Tai Lung's neck.

"So; what are we going to do right now, _tiger_?" She gave him a devilish smirk.

Her little pet nickname, how ever uncalled for, made Tai Lung's face heat. The snow leopard's eyebrows touched but a grin was still on his face. His eyes fell to the fans in her chest pocket.

"I'd like to get away from here." Tai Lung purred. "Maybe revisit the campsite in the middle of the forest?"

Layla gave a loud laugh as she kicked her legs playfully.

"Are you a mind reader too, oh good-looking, intelligent and _mighty_ Tai Lung?" The silvery vixen traced the snow leopard's chin.

"I'm all that and more, Baby Bird." Tai Lung gave a wicked smirk and let another purr go.

The vixen looked to the sky and sighed. Man, she missed his touch, voice, cockiness, whiskers, EVERYTHING!

"Well?! What are you waiting for?" Layla voiced, closing her eyes and letting her head fall on his chest. "I'd like to get to our campsite before it gets too dark to see each other."

Tai Lung gave her a cocky smirk.

"Easy, Baby Bird." The snow leopard couldn't hold in an amused chuckle as he began walking deeper into the bamboo forest.

Bathed in afternoon sunlight, Tai Lung and Lady Layla moved down the roadway, the latter in the former's arms, enjoying each other. Both were deeply in love and they knew it. Leaving behind a unique legacy and news for the Valley of Peace, both snow leopard and vixen moved toward the serene bamboo forest where their love was found.

* * *

Wolf Mystic: Here's your little leopard in his final appearance in my fic. Hope I did him justice.

corset-rebellion-follower: Well, I'm pretty sure jamming something up a javan rhino's nose is illegal in most states...

Kippis05: Vachir's pummeling is not done yet.

Blood Dragon JL: Easy there and relax. And as an answer to your question, there will be exactly twenty chapters to "Family Affair". The last chapter will be up soon.

D.J. Striker: I'm not done with Po's cuteness. Expect that in the next chapter.

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	20. Family Affair

Ohayo Tokyo! Konnichi wa London! Konban wa New York! CJzilla here with the last chapter to "Family Affair". Sad? Don't be. You'll see more of CJzilla's work floating around FanFiction Land's archives.

Now in this final chapter, everyone is disappointed about Lady Layla's "incarceration", Mr. Ping's embarrassing Po into an early grave and there is a kiss...

As I rain fire down upon this city with my radioactive breath, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me... I don't care.

* * *

Family Affair

The Jade Mountain was unusually quiet. Six hours since Lady Layla's incarceration, and again, a sour hush hung over the temple and the masters within. Master Shifu found himself under the pavilion overlooking the training yard, half-heartedly watching his students carry on with their practicing. Particularly Po; the young Dragon Warrior was only shuffling around the dirt yard, his mind obviously on something else. Tigress, Monkey and even Mantis had a sour look on their faces as their thoughts were elsewhere. Only Crane and Viper were halfway enjoying themselves. The two love-birds were sparring, their attention clearly on the each other. Part of Shifu wanted to reprimand their flirty fighting but the rest of the red panda envied Crane and Viper; at least they weren't depressed. The stickler Supreme Kung Fu Master let them be.

"C'mon Po!" A foreign voice cut through Shifu's thoughts. "Knock 'em down!"

Jumping slightly the red panda forgot that Po's father, Mr. Ping, was seated beside him watching his son and others spar. Glancing back over the training yard Shifu saw that only weakly Po was fighting with Monkey.

"It's not a battle, _dad_!" The panda shouted back to his father slightly irritated and slightly amused. "It's just practice!"

Mr. Ping rolled his excited brown eyes.

"This is the first time I see my son move like a warrior! C'mon! Like you mean it!" The aged goose cheered. "Take that _lemur_ to the _mat_!"

That got Mr. Ping some weird looks from the Furious Five, especially Monkey. But the young Dragon Warrior was in no mood to comply; again he and Monkey haphazardly fought each other. A look of disappointment surfaced on Mr. Ping's face.

"Gee." The goose stated quietly, accidentally speaking his thoughts. "They act like depressed rain clouds. _All_ of them"

Even though Mr. Ping wasn't talking to him, Shifu hummed in acknowledgement before he stood.

"That's enough." The red panda tapped his staff on the granite walkway.

Immediately the fighters ceased their practicing. Shifu sighed as he walked to the center of the training yard.

"It seems that only Crane and Viper are putting effort forth to practice." The red panda moved his blue eyes over Po, Tigress, Monkey and Mantis. "You four however, couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag. Your kicks are weak, your punches are clumsy and… I'm _glad_ I'm not the only one feeling like crud over Layla's imprisonment."

Tigress, Monkey, Po and Mantis gave their master a funny look before nodding.

"It-… It just feels all wrong, Master Shifu." Po voiced, rubbing the back of his head. "I feel like we were wrong to let Lady Layla go like that."

"I agree with Po, Master Shifu." Tigress closed her eyes and folded her arms.

"To right." Mantis narrowed his eyes. "The fox saved our carcasses and what does she get? An all expenses-paid stay at Chorh-Gom for-… WHO knows how long!"

Master Shifu hummed his acknowledgement.

"I feel dirty." Monkey stated, getting him weird looks from everyone else.

"If it wasn't for Layla's insistence, I wouldn't have allowed Commander Vachir to take her." Shifu voiced. "And yes Po, it does feel all wrong, huh?"

The fighters nodded.

"But is there something we can do? I mean, if it's possible?" Viper looked up at the red panda.

Shifu put his hand on the back of his head before dragging it over his face. He was at a loss. Layla wanted to cleanse her name and the name of the Jade Mountain, and deep down, Shifu felt that even Master Oogway wouldn't have stopped her.

"I'm afraid there's nothing for us to do than feel crummy, my students." The red panda returned, eyes cast to the dirt.

"This stinks!" Po folded his arms.

"It does entirely." Shifu agreed.

The guilty feeling circling the Jade Palace warriors was interrupted by a familiar face. The door to the training yard opened and Zeng came running in.

"Uh… is this a bad time, Master Shifu?" The goose saw the grim look on everyone's faces.

"No." Shifu inwardly thanked the pesky goose for his disruption. "What is it now?"

"Commander Vachir has returned, Master Shifu." The goose had his head bowed. "He demands to see you once."

Surprise shot through everyone in the training yard.

"What? Why?" Po could stop those questions from jumping out of his mouth.

Zeng didn't even hesitate to return.

"I'm not entirely sure, Master Po." The goose then looked at Master Shifu. "I'm not sure how long I can keep him at the entrance Master Shifu."

A peculiar feeling came into Shifu's stomach. What could Vachir want? Really? He had Lady Layla so why would he return? The question got an obvious answer in Shifu's mind.

"Oh!" The red panda groaned, holding his hands to the sky. "Vachir is probably back to accuse us of hiding Tai Lung! He probably wants to search the entire Jade Mountain!"

The Furious Five, Po and Zeng withdrew a little at the Kung Fu master's outburst.

"Perhaps; I really don't know, Master Shifu." The messenger goose peeped. "Only you can find out."

Growling, Shifu turned to his students.

"Remain here and continue to practice; I'll be back. Hopefully Vachir will not shame us with more accusations." With that Master Shifu followed Zeng out of the training yard.

When the door shut, everyone was silent, wondering what Vachir could want, again.

"C'_mon_! I want some _action_!" Mr. Ping's complaint shattered the silence. "I didn't come all the way up those accursed steps _just_ to watch you warriors _think_!"

Po turned on his heel and gave his father a glare.

"Relax dad. We're just-" He began before his father cut him off.

"Po! You and the pretty tiger fight!" Mr. Ping cheered.

The panda smacked his forehead.

"These are the _FURIOUS FIVE_, dad! As in: they are _highly_ regarded warriors! They have names!" Po was starting to get angry.

Mr. Ping laughed, rolling back in his seat.

"I was never big on the Kung Fu world, my son." The aged goose retorted. "But I do know that the tiger was your favorite growing up. Let me see you fight her!"

Tigress clapped a hand on her mouth, trying to stifle a loud giggle. Po, on the other hand, his face was beet red.

"That's Master Tigress, _dad_!" The panda pointed at Tigress.

Mr. Ping folded his wings as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. _Master Tigress_; I'll remember that. Now please, I want to see you and the future mother of my grandchildren _fight_!" The goose threw his wings in the air.

And the Furious Five crashed to the ground, hysterically laughing, and their roar of laughter at Po's expense pretty much echoed through the Valley of Peace. The panda buried his flaming flushing face in his hands. And Mr. Ping wonders _why_ Po doesn't invite him up to the Jade Palace very often.

About halfway down the steps, Shifu's ears caught the sound of ecstatic laughter from the Jade Palace. The red panda managed a small grin. Whenever that Mr. Ping found his way up to the Jade Palace, it was always an event. The aged goose was the best Chinese checkers player Shifu had ever seen! Possibly outranking Master Oogway's gaming skills.

"Uh… Master Shifu?" The sound of Zeng's voice snapped the Supreme Kung Fu Master out of his thoughts.

Shifu brought his eyes to the goose, allowing him to continue.

"Commander Vachir's in a very foul mood, Master Shifu." Zeng voiced nervously. "I just thought I'd warn you."

The red panda brushed it off and gave a light shrug as his feet came to the last step of the staircase.

"Vachir's _always_ in a bad mood, Zeng." Shifu voiced, smirking a little.

"Oh, but even more so, Master Shifu!" The goose returned as they came to the door to the entryway of the Jade Mountain. "Something's not right with him right now."

Shifu gave the goose an easy, knowing grin.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Zeng." He stated and placed a hand on the door.

With that, the red panda pushed open the door. When his eyes glanced over the dirt courtyard of the entry, Shifu felt a shock of surprise shoot through him. Javan rhinos were sprawled out in every direction, moaning and groaning in pain. Why did Vachir's troops look… beat up?

"Vachir?" Shifu called out now feeling concerned.

The proud commander of Chorh-Gom Prison stepped into the sunlight from under a shady pavilion. Shifu curbed a cringe.

"My good-… What happened?" The red panda jumped off the higher pavilion and ran up to Vachir.

The javan rhino's cheek was swollen and he looked madder than a hornets' nest.

"Where is she?!" Vachir fumed.

"Who?" Shifu was genuinely surprised.

Vachir gritted his teeth to the point of shattering them.

"THE FOX! _WHERE_ IS LADY LAYLA?!" The rhino roared.

The Supreme Kung Fu Master's blue eyes widened.

"She was with you! In chains! How would I-?" Shifu barked back.

"Layla escaped with the aid of Tai Lung." Vachir ground his teeth so hard together, Shifu was sure he could hear them gnashing. "The Jade Palace is a perfect place for both criminals to hide since you and the rest of the warriors here think that Layla's innocent. Now reveal them to me before I tear this place to the ground!"

The rhino's words were dripping with venom and rile. But Master Shifu's last nerve was exhausted and he glared Vachir in the eye.

"You have a lot of presumptuousness Vachir." Shifu hissed, gripping his staff tight. "No; Layla did not come here and we were not aware of her escape. So please stop insulting these sacred grounds and haul yourself and your men… _out_… of… here!"

Vachir gave the seething Shifu a distrustful look.

"I don't believe you, Master Shifu." The rhino said point blankly.

Shifu snorted.

"I give you my word that neither Lady Layla nor Tai Lung is on this mountain." The red panda narrowed his big blue eyes. "Perhaps you should do your job better."

His honest comment made Vachir's nostrils flare with rage.

"Two _GREAT_ warriors against _me_ and two dozen of _my best men_! We _had_ NO CHANCE!" The rhino blasted.

Shifu merely gave him a cold smirk.

"You were arrogant enough to believe you could escort Lady Layla with only twenty four men." He returned. "Your failure is no fault of mine, only of _your_ pitiful ego."

Vachir growled.

"If I find you lying Shifu, I'll come back and haul _ALL_ of you away to Chorh-Com!" The rhino threatened, his men standing by his side.

"Then your prison will remain empty, Vachir." Shifu glared right back as he tapped his staff on the ground. "You are dismissed from my sight."

With another angry growl, Vachir and his men left the entrance to the Jade Mountain, beginning their long and shameful trek back to Chorh-Gom _without_ any prisoners.

As soon as the gate closed behind the last javan rhino guard, Master Shifu took a breath of relief. Layla was free!

"YES!" The red panda cheered, jumping high into the air.

Zeng, who had been cowering in the shadows of the pavilion came out into the courtyard.

"Master Shifu? What-?" But the goose's question was cut off by the red panda's giddy laughter.

"She's free, Zeng! Layla escaped! Yes!" Shifu punched the air excitedly.

He bounced back onto the dirt, a beaming smile on his face.

"I must tell everyone!" Without another word, Shifu raced toward the Jade Palace to inform his students of the good news.

Po sat by himself under the training yard's only shade tree, stewing in his embarrassment, courtesy of his father. The panda watched his dad tell Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis about basically everything that was cripplingly embarrassing. He could only imagine all the mortifying dirt his father was telling his friends and idols. Po didn't even want to _think_ about it! He buried his face in his hand, just wishing his father would lose his ability to speak.

Just then he heard the fluttering of wings.

"Hey Po." It was Crane.

Po peeled his face out of his hand and gave the red crowned crane an exasperated look. The warrior bird just gave the panda a sympathetic smile.

"I don't even what to know." Po held up his hand, cutting off any teasing Crane might inflict.

Crane just chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Po. Your father loves you." He stated, tipping up his grass hat.

But then Crane started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" The panda asked.

"Your dad, Po." Crane chirped. "He's a character."

That sounded funny to Po, since his dad was, well… _HIS_ dad; the goose that raised him as his own. How could that pain-in-the-neck father of his be entertaining?! The thought surfaced as a funny look on the panda's face. Then Mantis and Monkey jumped into the conversation. Mantis hopped on Po's shoulder.

"Po! Your dad's nuttier than Monkey in a barrel!" The bug cast a glance at Monkey. "Oh! He's talking a lot about you. I've found out some juicy black-mailing material on you, Po."

Po's eyes went wide when he saw Mantis rub his forelimbs together mischievously.

"It wasn't _TRUE_!" The panda exclaimed making Mantis fall off his shoulder in a fit of hysterics. "Whatever my dad told you about me, _isn't_ true!"

Crane and Monkey laughed.

"Let's just say you wouldn't want to hear what he's telling Tigress." Monkey threw his thumb over his shoulder.

They laughed hard as Mantis peeled himself off of the ground.

"Yeah. Your dad's playing matchmaker. **HILARIOUS**!" Again the praying mantis was on his back, laughing himself unconscious.

Po just buried his face in his hands.

"**O**_**ooooh**_ _man_…! Just _take_ me now! Take me now before I kill my father!" The panda mumbled to himself.

Monkey's laughter died down.

"But…" The golden languor cast a glance over his shoulder at Mr. Ping, Tigress and Viper. "Your dad _is_ doing a good job of pairing you and Tigress up. You should hear Tigress giggle."

Po looked like someone dropped an electric eel into his pants and his face went cherry red.

"Oh, he's just being a parent, Po." Crane put a wing on the panda's shoulder. "That's what parents do; they embarrass their offspring. And this is why I never bring mine here."

Mantis was still on his back but looked at Crane.

"Yeah; cuz they'd ruin your chances with _Viper_!" The bug blurted out.

He managed to get a rise out of the usually placid red crowned crane. Now Mantis had to run for his life because Crane was chasing him around the training yard. Monkey watched the two warriors run around the training yard. Po gave a raspberry before he stood from leaning on the shade tree.

"I need something to eat." The panda's face creased with annoyance as he made his way toward the living quarters, unfortunately he had to pass his father talking to Tigress and Viper.

When the aged goose watched his son walk up to him, Mr. Ping brightened.

"Oh! Oh! Po!" He waved. "I was just telling these wonderful young girls about your violent allergy to pineapple."

Po froze, looking at his father with wide green eyes.

"They don't believe me." Mr. Ping laughed. "They don't think your face swells to the size of a watermelon. I'm serious! Even just a _drop_ of pineapple juice and he bloats like a dead fish!"

Tigress and Viper gave a giggle. Po clamped his teeth together and shut one of his eyes, trying to ease the embarrassment. He was starting to think his dad enjoyed telling his friends his most guarded secrets.

"I- uh… Don't know what he's talking about." The flustered panda peeped.

Mr. Ping rolled his eyes but looked at the south China tiger and green tree viper.

"He denies everything I say about him." The aged goose said. "He'll even deny having that birthmark on his butt."

And Po was running down the pavilion, too embarrassed to stay.

"I know it's there! I changed your diaper so many times that big birthmark is imprinted on my mind!" Mr. Ping called after his running son.

Viper screamed with laughter as she rolled onto her back but Tigress merely grinned. She thought it was cute. Mr. Ping noticed her amber eyes on his son as the panda dashed out of the area.

"He's a very good boy." The goose stated. "Hard working, loyal and genuine. You can't get any better than that Master Tigress."

The female south China tiger gave a nod, locking eyes with Mr. Ping.

"I know." She merely said, a slight flush coming to her face.

The aged goose was delighted.

"You're his favorite warrior and by the looks of it, Po is your favorite too." Mr. Ping pried.

Tigress had an easy look on her face, even though the goose was treading into her private thoughts, a place she never exposed to anyone. Giggling the south China tiger nodded again. But before Mr. Ping could say another word to embarrass himself and his son, the doors to the training yard opened. Master Shifu came running into the dirt yard. With a flick of his wrist, the red panda signaled to his students to gather. Quickly, the Furious Five assembled in front of their master.

The Supreme Kung Fu Master looked over his students, a big smile over his face.

"What's with the smile, Master Shifu? Did Vachir capture Tai Lung?" Mantis commented.

Shifu gave the bug a crazy look.

"Uh, no." The red panda returned, but then he noticed that Po was missing. "Where's Po? I've got good news for him."

Monkey and Crane gave a laugh.

"Mr. Ping sent him running." The golden languor snickered throwing his thumb over his shoulder at the aged goose. "Po's probably not going to come out of his room for a long time."

And the Furious Five shared a quick laugh. Master Shifu shook his head with a smile. He should have known.

"Lady Layla has escaped." The red panda grinned.

The warriors smiled and glanced at each other.

"So she took down twenty four of Vachir's men with a bad arm and covered in chains?" Crane flicked his wings. "Impressive."

And that's when a slight hint of concern came to Master Shifu's mind. Lady Layla didn't escape on her own; Tai Lung freed her.

"Not exactly." The red panda's face twisted with uncertainty and unease. "Layla is free but it was Tai Lung that fought off Vachir's forces."

Eyebrows went up. Tai Lung helping Layla escape? After nearly killing her?

"Wow. So he really did care for her." Tigress voiced her thoughts.

Master Shifu gave a half nod.

"I believe so." Then the red panda chuckled. "It's the only explanation. Tai Lung never seemed to care so I'm glad Layla prompted his heart to grow. Maybe caring for another person will change him."

Everyone hoped so. Not much tethered the snow leopard from becoming a very great danger to the Valley of Peace. Perhaps the love of the silvery vixen gave him something to hope for and calm his tumultuous soul. Mantis made a face but Viper swooned.

"That's _so_ romantic!" The female green tree viper smiled wide.

Shifu smiled at Viper before he looked over his students.

"Po must hear the news as well." He was about to choke out the rest of his sentence when Tigress interrupted.

"I'll tell him, Master Shifu." The south China tiger volunteered.

The red panda nodded, permitting her to relay the good news. Tigress gave a respectable bow before she bounded toward the living quarters. But she couldn't help but hear the knowing snickering from her fellow warriors.

The south China tigress rushed into the living quarters, searching out Po. The panda had to be haunting either his bedroom or the kitchen, since he probably felt too embarrassed to see anyone right now. Tigress went with her gut and bounded to the kitchen. Coming to a skidding stop before the door, she nearly knocked faces with Po as he was walking out. Her amber eyes met his and that made a feeling grow between them, a feeling of something stronger than friendship.

Though Po's shining green eyes held her attention for several great seconds, Tigress snapped out of her stare.

"Po! I have good news!" The south China tiger smiled.

Then she noticed the panda's cheeks were bulging and he was holding two cookies in his hand. Tigress couldn't help it as her smile grew larger. Po shook his head and laughed, cookie crumbs flying out of his mouth.

"Did my dad leave? That's the best news I can get at this point." A wily grin came over the panda's projecting cheeks.

Tigress couldn't help a laugh. Her laughter was fueled by what Mr. Ping had told her minuets before and the fact that she was attracted to Po more now that she knew his darkest secrets. She doubled over in a laughter that cleansed her soul.

Again, Po was feeling embarrassment flooding over him. His face heated and he just wanted to disappear through the crack in the floor. Tigress was his favorite Furious Five warrior and had always been. The awkwardness drilled into his brain as he assumed Tigress saw him as just a nutty goof with numerous humiliating flaws. Po gave a short sigh as he swallowed.

"No, no." Tigress finally stood straight and fought of her giggles. "Your father's still here."

The panda groaned and started walking toward the pavilion, passing Tigress rather gruffly. The south China tiger followed him, observing the adorable embarrassment on his cookie crumb-covered face.

"Sometimes my dad just kills me." Po grumbled, taking a bite out of a cookie. "I'm sorry, Tigress. My dad can be a little… wordy about me."

He didn't want to look at the beautiful Furious Five fighter, scared that he might see another guffaw on her face. But the panda's curiosity got the best of him. Po stole a glance at Tigress. To his disbelief, she was smiling, looking pretty hot too.

"I don't mind, Po." Tigress' smile grew sultry if a little mischievous.

The panda coughed on his cookie, face getting red and incredibly warm again.

"Yeah, well-… I-… uh-…" Po stammered avoiding her eyes again.

Then he felt Tigress' hand on his shoulder. His body froze.

"I didn't know I was your favorite Furious Five fighter." The female south China tiger cooed.

_Throat tightening… can't b-b-breathe!_

"I-… I'm sorry-… Really." Po tried to ease the disgust Tigress now must feel toward him.

He felt her hand drop down to his. Tigress pulled the goofy panda to a stop, just feet from the exit to the pavilion. Now Po was totally uncomfortable; he avoided her eyes at all costs and his hand was loosely in hers.

"Why are you apologizing, Po?" She asked before she cupped his chin so that he was looking at her. "I think it's… awesome."

And for Po, the world stopped with a loud squealing noise. He stared at his long-time idol and new friend. She must be sick and not thinking clearly! It was the only explanation.

"Really?" Was the only stupid thing to pop out of his mouth. "You… You think that's awesome?"

Tigress nodded, her eyes sincere and solid. Without she leaned in and pecked his cookie-crumb covered lips. As the panda was stunned, no _paralyzed_, she grabbed the cookie he was eating and took a bite out of it. Po's eyebrows were high off of his face as he watched her chew the treat like it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. Sticking the rest of the cookie in her mouth, she hummed at how tasty it was.

"That's a good cookie." With a relaxed swish of her tail, Tigress walked out onto the pavilion.

Po was thunderstruck and he couldn't do anything but replay what just happened in his mind.

_Holy… dumplings of __**fire**__!_

She'd-… she just KISSED him! _Tigress_! The queen of battle, princess of skill, and the warrior chick with the really, really, _really_ big claws… Po regained his calm and goofiness. He felt his feet move after her.

Tigress knew he would follow. Heck, _SHE'D_ follow if Po kissed her. She heard his giddy laugh and her face heated.

"Ho ho ho, _Tigress_!" The panda leered, goofily trotting up to her. "That was-… AWESOME!"

Now Tigress' cheeks were on fire.

"But you haven't even heard the good news, yet." The female south China tiger glanced at him through the corner of her amber eyes.

Po just got a kiss from his long-time idol/hero/new crush. He didn't think anything could top that.

"Can you top that smooch, Tigress? I _don't_ think _so_!" The panda joked.

Tigress rolled her eyes as she suddenly stopped. Folding her arms, the tiger gave Po a smirk.

"Lady Layla has escaped Vachir and his army." She told the panda point-blankly.

Po's love-struck smile gradually faded as the news sunk into his head. Then his face exploded with joy. He gave a loud whoop as he spun.

"That's awesome! Just-… AWESOME!" Po was repeating himself, but then he ogled at Tigress. "How?! How did she escape?! Did she use those fans I got her?! I bet it was a total thrashing for Vachir!"

Tigress smirk remained.

"Actually she didn't do anything. Tai Lung freed her." She studied the effect of her words on the young panda.

Po's face fell straight before he pursed his lips.

"Okay… _That's_ weird." He glanced at the sky. "Tai Lung nearly kills Lady Layla and then he frees her? If I didn't know any better it sounds like the psycho… _likes_ Lady Layla…"

The female south China tigress couldn't help another grin.

"I think it's more than just a liking, Po." Tigress explained. "They left together. I think they're in love."

A memory hit Po's brain like a lightning bolt. He recalled what Lady Layla had told him just before she was taken by Vachir.

""An honest and strong relationship that was just blooming into love"." The panda mumbled, still musing. "I think I get what she told me before she left!"

"Who?" Tigress was confused.

"Lady Layla. She said that she fell for her best friend and that I was doing the same!" He was acting like he solved the world's biggest mystery. "My best friend! YOU!"

Po pointed at the south China tiger. Tigress dropped her head, a huge smile on her face but an equally _HUGE_ blush slamming her. Now he finally got what Lady Layla was telling him. He was in love with Tigress and it took all this time to figure it out. Emboldened, the panda puffed out his chest.

"Tigress." Tigress heard Po say her name.

She looked up, a shy look on her face.

"Would you-…" Po began, a determined look on his features. "Would you like half of this cookie?"

The panda held out his last remaining cookie. Tigress gave him a blank stare.

"And…" All of a sudden, Po's face heated with a blush, his hand went nervously to the back of his head and he stared at the ground. "Would you go with me for a moonlit walk tonight?"

Tigress was elated but held in a loud scream of joy. Po felt her snap off half of the cookie in his hand.

"I'd love to." She answered proudly.

Po's face exploded with a smile.

"Awesome." He said before he shoved his half of the cookie into his mouth.

Tigress gave him a warm grin and was about to put the cookie in her mouth when she took a good look at it. The cookie was filled with blackberry jam. It was Monkey's booby-trapped cookie! A warning couldn't come out of her mouth fast enough. It was too late. Purple color stained Po's mouth. The panda looked at her curiously.

"What?" His cheeks were filled with the tainted treat.

"Uh… Nothing." Tigress shook it off and then she took Po's arm.

With bashful smiles both tiger and panda walked back to the training yard.

Coming to the training yard Po and Tigress saw Master Shifu and Mr. Ping wrapped in a game of Chinese checkers while the rest of the Furious Five were talking to each other. But one Crane saw Po and Tigress, arm in arm, he gave a big smile and a loud welcome.

"Well, look at that." The red crowned crane grinned tipping up his straw hat.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked. The panda and tiger were met with approving nods and encouraging comments.

"It's about _stinkin'_ time!" Mantis barked. "You two chickens needed something like an intense enemy invasion to make you realize you've been digging on each other!"

Viper gave the bug a smack with her tail.

"Yay!" Mr. Ping cheered, happy but not enough to tear him away from his game. "I want grandchildren by the end of the year!"

Tigress and Po's faces went dark, dark red.

"_DAD_!" The panda shouted. "Enough with the grandchildren! You're _killing_ me!"

Po slapped his forehead dramatically. Master Shifu shook his head and chuckled.

"Actually I agree with Mantis." He gave his two love-struck students a knowing glance. "It's about time."

Viper gave a giggle but passed a charming glance at Crane. The warrior bird blushed at the flirting, dropped his hat over his red face and chuckled.

"Right on!" Monkey cheered, hopping to his feet from lounging under the shade tree. "I'm so-… Po. What's on your face??"

Po gave the golden languor an innocent look.

"Cookie I think." He answered.

"YOU'RE THE ONE TAKING MY COOKIES?!" Monkey blasted.

The panda's blood ran ice cold.

"I'd run if I was you, Po." Tigress released his arm and stood to the side.

Po gave a laugh before running like a maniac through the sunset-lit Jade Palace. Monkey was right on his tail, ready to avenge his cookie stash.

Master Shifu sighed.

"It's a family affair. What are you going to do?" The red panda grinned at Mr. Ping as he moved a gaming piece, winning the Chinese checkers game. "I win."

**The End

* * *

**

Blood Dragon JL: Thank you for making me one of your favorite authors. It is an honor.

Wolf Mystic: I'm glad I could give you Tai Lung one last time.

corset-rebellion-follower: Bad guys are awesome aren't they?

DJ Striker: Tigress and Po are together and I hope I served enough of Po's cuteness for you. And as far as making a sequal... Maybe.

And to everyone else out there in FanFiction Land: Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

Well, it's been fun boys and girls and so, CJzilla parts with these last words: R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK AND ROLL!!


End file.
